


回音山谷

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂中长篇连载 [3]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 正文清水25章已完结年下 实习生x上司慢热
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂中长篇连载 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我向着山谷呼喊了一句“我喜欢你”，我本以为会收到同样的回答，但山谷对我说“我也是”。

食堂里人很多，理工大老校区设施比较简陋，全校唯二有空调的地儿是图书馆和食堂，所以没人不喜欢打饭，吃完饭也喜欢磨蹭一会儿不肯走，不愿意回到蒸笼一样的宿舍里头。

油烟味混着蒸锅的蒸汽，还有饭菜香味，包裹住每个排队打饭的学生的身体，空调的凉气混杂其中，有种乍冷乍热的难受。周九良低头推了推眼镜，眯起眼睛再次看了一眼队伍尽头的大幅宣传页，上面印着这个窗口的菜单，周九良在心里默念了几遍自己想吃的东西，暂时松了口气，想掏出手机来，打发无聊的排队时间。

“你也吃这个啊？”肩头被不轻不重地拍了一下，周九良吓了一跳，赶忙抬起头来，一个看着脸熟的男孩儿站在他旁边，冲他笑了笑：“不介意我站你这儿吧，饿死我了。”大概是同班同学，但是周九良应该没怎么和他说过话，排在周九良后面的其他人并没有发出什么异议，但周九良还是有种芒刺在背的不适，他犹豫着，最终没有拒绝，只是笑了笑。

“你就好了，不用回宿舍，这时候宿舍真热死人了，希望毕业前学校能给装空调吧。”那男孩儿仿佛没意识到周九良的局促与尴尬，继续与他搭话：“哎，你住的地方有空调吗？”周九良的汗在背上慢慢滑过，他不自然地推了推下滑的眼镜：“有。”

对话结束于打饭结束，周九良拎着打包的饭菜，在蝉鸣中闯进一个又一个形状不规则的树荫，最终回到了位于学校边缘的他的出租屋。

路途不远，但周九良已然出了一身大汗，今天的天实在太热了，他打开了空调，把饭菜放在书桌上，顺手打开了电脑，找了部未看完的电影来下饭。房间里回荡着空调机器工作的声音，和周九良轻微的咀嚼声，电影的声音微乎其微，只能被周九良的耳朵捕捉到。

出租屋不大，不一会儿就被冷气充盈，周九良吃好饭，喝了口水，把打包盒收拾干净丢在了书桌旁的垃圾桶。他今年大三，这也是他搬出去宿舍独自租房居住的第三年，这间不大的房子位置很好，就在学校围墙一街之隔的地方，周九良很满意。

下午没课，有个作业要到晚上才交，周九良考虑了一下，没抵抗过蔓延的睡意，他拿起了放在抽屉里的耳机，躺在了床上。

“今天早起的时候碰到了大一时候的电学老师，我本来没想打招呼的，但他竟然还认得我，下次见到他，就主动打个招呼吧。”周九良戴着耳机，耳机里放着轻音乐，他手指捏着小小的收音器，声音很低，如果不明就里的人看到他这样，大概会以为他在和谁打电话，但其实他只是在自言自语。

这就像是有些人爱写日记，有些人爱用小视频记录生活，周九良表达自己的方式，就是在这个小众的电台app上，时不时通过录音来记录自己的生活和想法。周九良不是个善于表达的人，也不擅长交际，他像是个山谷，有人会路过，冲着山谷发问，但收获的只有沉默和自己的回音，所以没有人有幸走进山谷里，没人发现过，山谷里绽放着一丛丛的花。

花儿没人欣赏，多可惜，所以山谷就要自言自语，夸一夸心里绽放着的花儿。

“今天很热，教学楼里有种奇怪的霉味儿，像是谁家的拖布长了个蘑菇。”周九良絮絮地冲着话筒说着话，微微笑了一下：“不过热天也很好，热到老师没心情拖堂，下课铃一响，抱着书本就跑掉了。这个老师以前也说起过，他的头顶像个旧时候装豆油的油罐子。”

周九良哧哧笑了两声：“没有恶意，但是一看到他的时候，我就总想到小时候在外婆家，外婆从油罐子里用勺子撇油，给我炒饭吃。”

外头的蝉声愈演愈烈，周九良又说了一会儿话，便关掉了录音，把已经录好的片段上传了，他关上了手机，吸了吸鼻子，随手拖过旁边轻薄的空调被盖在身上，慢慢睡了过去。

写字楼里的冷气开的太足了，像是不用公司付电费一样，在其中办公的人像是与室外处在不同的季节，纷纷穿着薄外套，见不到一个人穿着短袖衫。

孟鹤堂坐在自己的办公椅上，往后仰着，一手把玩着一支钢笔，另一手把手机按在自己耳边，他一副漫不经心的样子，看着钢笔精致的烤漆在自己手指间印上指纹，电话通了，孟鹤堂坐直了身体，脸上漾上了笑意：“诶，您好，这次谢谢您照顾，项目部的人已经在修订方案了。”

孟鹤堂勾起一边嘴角，看上去有些狡黠：“准确时间？这样吧，您那边确认之后第一时间，我下面的人会把新方案发过去的。”电话对面是同样的老狐狸，只是不知道是不是同样坐在开足了冷气的办公室里，半挽着衬衫的袖子，还把玩着钢笔。

“双赢，是，合作求的就是双赢嘛。”孟鹤堂舔了舔嘴角，游刃有余：“好，再联络。”

窗外逐渐出现了暮色，孟鹤堂挂了电话，吸了吸鼻子，已经有点不通气了，他随手拨通了内线电话，电话嘟声过后，被他的助理接了起来：“孟哥？有什么需要吗？”孟鹤堂的声音松弛了下来，不像刚刚打商务电话时那样精干：“你那儿有感冒灵吗，能不能送我一包？”

小助理那里也没有感冒灵，小姑娘在自己工位上翻了又翻，忐忑不安地拿着一包银翘片来到了孟鹤堂屋里：“孟哥，这行吗？”孟鹤堂正托着下巴看文件，笑着看了她一眼：“放桌上吧，谢谢你。”按着包装袋上的说明吃了四片药，孟鹤堂什么感觉也没有，反而更加头昏脑涨了，孟鹤堂托着腮，鼠标滚轮咕噜咕噜的滚着，他随手标红了PDF文件上的几个地方，退出文件页面，把批改后的文件点了群发。

孟鹤堂喝了一口小助理送到他桌上的茶，已经有些凉了，他叹了口气，听着办公室外头临近下班打卡的骚动，很煞风景地在工作群组发了通知：明天上班以后要交新方案了，大家下班愉快。

天黑之前，周九良终于写完了晚上要交的作业，他把作业邮件发给了老师，就开始无所事事地坐在床上晃腿，点了个外卖，又备注放在门口就好。小音箱里放着一段昆曲，在这么个在热气中浮动的黄昏里显得有些不真实感。

孟鹤堂有些烦躁地关掉了车载音响，打开了窗户，放外头温热的晚风进来，他梳的一丝不乱的头发经过一天的折腾已经散了几绺在额前，被他胡乱顺了回去，街灯亮了，他把车随意泊在了路边，大跨步走进了路边药店，怕被贴条，连与店员交谈的语速都加快了些。

夜幕降临了，孟鹤堂坐在自己的小公寓里，随手刷着工作群里一整排的“收到”，他眯起了眼睛，听到厨房的微波炉“叮”了一声，他趿拉上拖鞋站起身来，把方便食品拿出来放到了桌上。方便食品索然无味，孟鹤堂一边吃着，一边漫不经心地看着基金，想着周末休息时，要不要自己下厨做点什么吃。

他的厨艺其实还可以，但是搬进公寓以来，厨房已经被冷落了许久，冰箱里堆的满满的都是啤酒和各种方便食品。

这家外卖是周九良点熟了的，周九良在听到门外外卖员的敲门声之后又等了一会儿，才开门拿放在门口左侧的外卖，他默默地给外卖员打了个好评，期待地拆开了外卖的包装。

他拿起手机，犹豫了一会儿，给饭菜拍了个照。黄澄澄的煎蛋配上粒粒分明的炒饭，还点缀了几朵西蓝花，被框在相框里让人食指大动。周九良把这张照片发在了那个电台APP的主页里，配上了个小太阳的表情，心情忽然就变得好了一点，随手打开了一部喜剧，开始吃饭。

夜里深了，孟鹤堂戴着真丝眼罩，在床上翻滚了好半天，头脑混沌但又清醒，明明想起什么都烦躁不安，但就是没有睡意，他掀起了眼罩的一角，按亮手机眯起眼睛看了一眼，凌晨两点二十。

失眠是老毛病了，孟鹤堂叹了口气，坐起身来，走到客厅中喝了口水，忽然看到饭桌上放着下班后买的感冒灵颗粒，还未拆封。电水壶烧水的间隙，孟鹤堂随手点开了社交网站，在搜索栏输入了“失眠”，实时动态第一条大概是条软广，孟鹤堂却被吸引了。

“来电台寻找能让你安心的声音吧，这是治愈失眠的物理办法。”

下载页面在孟鹤堂的驱使下跳了出来，孟鹤堂一手拿着热水壶，往茶杯里倒，一手拿着手机，看着下载进度条。等到感冒药被冲泡开的苦味蔓延到鼻腔的时候，下载完成，孟鹤堂点了进去，随手注册了个账号，跳进推荐框的是一张食物的照片。

黄澄澄的煎蛋配上粒粒分明的炒饭，还点缀了几朵西蓝花，被框在相框里让人食指大动。

孟鹤堂端起了茶杯，皱紧眉头把温热的感冒药灌了下去，点开那张照片，仿佛喉管里的苦味都被冲淡了，剩下的是心里的蠢蠢欲动与口水的过度分泌。

不如周末做份扬州炒饭吧，孟鹤堂趿拉着拖鞋回了床上，感冒药有助眠的副作用，可对孟鹤堂来说大概不够，他躺在床上，随手拿过了降噪耳机，点开了这张照片主人的电台。

过分简洁的主页，什么简介也没有，页面中唯一有颜色的是配合炒饭照片的那个小太阳，孟鹤堂微微笑了一下，点开了这个电台的第一个广播。耳机里灌入了电流的吱吱声，约莫三秒后，一个男孩儿的声音出现了。

“今天早起的时候碰到了大一时候的电学老师，我本来没想打招呼的，但他竟然还认得我，下次见到他，就主动打个招呼吧。”孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛，嘴角勾起，原来这个电台的主人是个小孩儿，小孩儿的声音很平静，听起来有种胆怯却又带着喜悦意味的温柔，孟鹤堂的呼吸节奏放缓了些，胃里残留着感冒药的温热，他拥过被子，换了个让人安心的姿势，听着耳机里的小孩儿继续絮絮叨叨。

“不过热天也很好，热到老师没心情拖堂，下课铃一响，抱着书本就跑掉了。这个老师以前也说起过，他的头顶像个旧时候装豆油的油罐子。”孟鹤堂低笑出声，在安静的夜里有些突兀，他脑海中出现了一个秃顶的老先生形象，瘦瘦巴巴的老头儿却长了个圆滚滚又尺寸偏小的头颅，怪不得小孩儿要拿来取笑。

蛮有意思的，孟鹤堂翻了个身，有些迷糊，小孩儿的声音带上了笑意，狡黠又可爱，大概他也在因着这个可爱的比喻而内心窃笑吧，在这平静而有趣的叙述中，孟鹤堂不知不觉地睡着了。

意识消失之前，孟鹤堂无意识地笑了，这个声音的主人，会是怎么样的一个可爱小孩儿呢？他的脑海里即将要有一个确切的形象，但又怎么都具体不起来，而后脑海就像是透过万花筒看到的绚丽景象，美丽又让人惘然，孟鹤堂很少有这种即将入睡的体验感，他睡沉了，耳机那头的小孩儿轻声道了午安，随后音频便结束了。

街上的巷道传来了几声狗叫，周九良在夜里睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊翻了个身，把盖在身上的被子全掫了下来。

大概是学校里的小流浪吧，周九良想起白天曾看到它们成群结队地跑，狗叫声渐行渐远了，周九良随手拿起了放在枕边的手机，通知栏有一则提醒：“用户mht880426聆听了您的电台节目《杂感023》”周九良的脑子因着睡眠的忽然中断不太清醒，他犹豫了一下，清除了通知栏。

大概是个什么僵尸号吧，周九良把被子拖了上来盖住腹部，又睡了过去。

天快亮了，街道上也有了行人，街灯像是商量好了一样，在同一时刻谢幕下台。

睡着的人还未意识到，今天已经是新的一天了。


	2. Chapter 2

老师下完小组讨论的指令之后就背过了手，仿佛这个课堂一瞬间与他无关，他看着窗外的云，额头上的汗闪闪发光，刺得周九良眼睛发痒，心里有点慌。

“小组讨论”就像是往鱼塘里丢了一颗饵，刚刚还了无生气的平静水面翻腾了起来，鱼儿们的叫嚣声嗡嗡作响。坐的临近的人迅速地转身回头，露出心照不宣的笑脸，个个拿出了手机，彼此催促，“快想，快查，待会儿老师点到你起来说”，“你说”，“我才不”。

周九良觉得自己像条被扔在鱼塘里的风干咸鱼，望着同伴的生机盎然，忽然开始茫然四顾。他坐在最后排，临近坐着的两三人已经围成了一个标准的福建土楼，看来他这个外来土匪并没有落户的机会。他忽然有些奇怪的心虚，仿佛不想让人家发现自己是落单的，周九良微微低下了头，笔尖戳在了桌面的小坑上，而后有个笔记本甩在了他面前。

“善人救我。”一个男孩儿手忙脚乱地把笔记本放在了他面前，上面记着寥寥几行笔记，和走神一节课之后的慌，那男孩儿手里还捏着手机，狂点着屏幕，一面忙乱地抬眼来恳求他：“哥，我这儿团战呢，咱俩一组快点，你写，我起来说。”

如果周九良胳膊上捆着一个血压计，那么就能从数字的变动上得知他的心终于放回了肚子里，但是这儿并没有血压计，所以周九良只是平静地出了口气，笑容有些得救之后的感激：“好。”他拿过了那个笔记本，认真地把老师的问题和自己的答案书写在了空白处。

窗外的云仿佛都凝滞了，屋里吱吱呀呀的风扇声带不来任何凉意，只是把温热的空气均匀地裹缠在每个人身上。

这种等待被提问的环节一向如此，学生们个个大气不敢出，低头等待着台上始作俑者的宣判。所以在这种气氛下，因为打团战而激烈按压屏幕时，指甲叩击钢化膜的声音听起来比风扇声还别扭，老师推了推眼镜，眼镜上反射的光聚焦在了周九良的临时难兄难弟身上，然后不出人意料地叫了他的名字。

周九良托着下巴，心里默念了几遍那个人的名字，他推了推自己的眼镜，觉得这个名字虽然普通，倒是还蛮好听的。手机被藏在了笔记本下方，男孩儿不自然地站了起来，半弓着身子眯着眼，结结巴巴地念着周九良的答案：“综...综上所述，基地台位于无线小区的中心，采用...全向天线，才能...才能...”周九良的字富有个人风格，他眯起眼睛也没能认清，周九良欠了欠身，小声补充：“实现覆盖。”

不愧是小组合作，老师的目光在他俩之间打了个来回，最终挥手放那男孩儿坐下，转身在黑板上续写正确答案，班里的气氛一瞬又缓和了起来，仿佛是所有人在同一瞬间瘫在了座椅靠背上，按黑了屏的手机也一瞬间都亮了起来。

“谢了啊哥。”那男孩儿美滋滋地把手机从笔记本下抽了出来，周九良托着下巴，看到他屏幕上灰白一片：“你团战输了？”那男孩笑了笑，翘起二郎腿：“牺牲我一个，幸福全村人，输不了。”周九良笑了起来，摘下眼镜低头掩饰，那男孩儿忙于游戏，没有看到。

梦里是参天的藤蔓，紧紧缠绕着一座城堡，或许里头藏着个姑娘，正等着闯入者的唤醒。

美梦总是恰好在心脏狂跳时醒来，孟鹤堂轻哼了两声，皱紧了眉，伸手一摸，才发现耳机线把自己的脖子绕了三匝，原来自己不是持着剑的勇者，自己是个被耳机线束缚的城堡。孟鹤堂坐起了身，慢条斯理地把耳机线从脖颈上解了下来，他揉了揉眼睛，摸过手机看了一眼，原来已经睡了两个小时。

手机页面停滞在电台节目结束的一片空白上，空白的封面上只写着这个节目的名字《杂感014》，孟鹤堂重新躺回了床上，把手机举在自己眼前，原来这小孩儿的节目这么催眠，他好像听了没几句话就睡着了，此后的内容再也没听见。

阳光从窗帘缝隙中照射进来，亮得他眯起了眼睛，孟鹤堂把耳机重新塞进耳朵里，把进度条拉到起始点，小孩儿的声音再次传来了。

“今天很忙，上了两节大课，跟着一堆人从这个教学楼跑到另一个，看着他们把书往桌上一拍那样占座儿的时候，我总觉得像地主老财划地，‘这块地就是老子的了’。”小孩儿故意装出一副张狂的腔调来，被自己逗的直笑：“我也想把书一把拍桌上，但我带了本儿硬壳的《菜根谭》，往桌上一拍，效果无异于宣称‘整个班的座儿都是老子的’。”

孟鹤堂勾起了嘴角，他一面听着节目，一面在这个电台简洁的主页上寻觅，反复点开电台主人设置的头像，却在系统默认头像的注视下败下阵来，他伸手戳了戳默认头像的脸颊：“你这么好玩儿的小孩，怎么就不设置个特别点的头像？”

声音还在讲述着那一天里好玩的故事，小孩儿说道：“现在冰箱里还放着一根盐水菠萝，回来的路上买的，睡醒了午觉就吃，这是今年春天吃的第一口菠萝，吃完就预告着春天来了。”孟鹤堂看了一眼这段录音的发布时间，三月二十号，他脑海中忽然就出现一副画面，一个穿着薄毛衣的小孩儿拎着一根盐水菠萝，走在回住处的路上，金黄色的菠萝块儿被穿在竹签上，汁水淋漓，竹签把脆弱的塑料袋扎破了一个小洞，小孩儿在没人的地方开心地蹦跳了一下，又四处看了看有没有人在围观。

孟鹤堂坐起了身，看了一眼窗帘缝隙中露出的天空和丝丝云朵，他舔了舔嘴唇：现在还有盐水菠萝卖吗？他的手机震动了起来，催促他接一个休息日的工作电话，孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛，慢慢躺回了床上。

夏季的天黑得晚，下午最后一节课下了，天还是透亮的蓝，只是从天际隐隐擦上了晚霞的浅黄色。

周九良背着书，走在回住处的路上，他手上拎着盒从食堂打包的饭菜，步伐有些沉重，累了一天，回去一定要先瘫一会儿，再就着好看的电影吃饭。路过一棵榕树，枝叶间垂下榕树长长的根系，像是在树冠上栓了数不清的细麻绳，周九良低下头从榕树下走过，伸手与榕树的根系击掌。

周九良的影子从榕树的树荫中挣扎了出来，还未把一口气喘匀，便被一只小狗一脚踩了上去。周九良听到声音，回了头，那小狗眼睛圆溜溜的，前爪在地上拍了拍，又低叫了一声。周九良半蹲下了身子去摸它的脑袋，却被躲开了，小狗的尾巴摇了两下又停下，好像在思考该不该对周九良示好。

周九良笑了笑：“不让摸拉倒。”他转过了身，往不远处的路口走了两步，小狗却不依不饶地追了上去，周九良慢悠悠地走着，低头看着小狗晃动着的尾巴：“你想开了？”小狗歪了歪脑袋，叫了两声，周九良忽然觉得自己有点幼稚，稍微压低了一点声音：“你求求我，求求我我就摸你。”

小狗停了下来，不再跟着周九良了，周九良终于忍不住笑了起来，他蹲下了身子，从自己的盒饭中取了两块烤肠，放在了地面上：“心气儿还挺高，行了，过来吃。”小狗并做不到“不吃嗟来之食”，它飞快地跑到了周九良脚下，狼吞虎咽了起来。

周九良轻轻摸了摸小狗的脑袋：“傻样儿。”

孟鹤堂开着车，冲着天际的一抹逐渐变深的霞色行驶着，副驾驶放着一个档案袋，还有一整个盐水菠萝。

方才是部门里新来的业务员打来的电话，询问孟鹤堂是否有时间去某地取一份材料：“孟哥实在对不起，我也没车，不好给您送过去，传真也不方便，您要不来一趟吧，签个字，复印件您直接带回去保存就好。”孟鹤堂躺在床上，语气怏怏的：“可以倒是可以，下不为例，做事之前要想清条理，知道了吗？”

对面连声道歉，孟鹤堂思考着，决定还是缓和一下气氛，这业务员以后的升迁仕途并不全握在自己手里，跟他闹的太僵没必要：“我今天非工作日，你得怎么补偿我？”

对面一愣，支支吾吾答不上来，孟鹤堂笑了笑：“你那儿有水果摊吗？”

车停在了信号灯前的白线后，孟鹤堂的手指有规律地敲着方向盘，往窗外瞥了一眼，外头好像是某个高校，他思考了好一会儿，才想起这是和自己母校几条街之隔的理工大，在他的学生时代，还曾经来过理工大的体育馆看自己学校出场的友谊赛。

大概是下课时间，人行道上有个背着包的学生，身边还跟着一条小狗，孟鹤堂多看了两眼，看到那男孩儿蹲下身子与小狗说着话，忍不住笑了：“小孩儿都这样的吗？”他忍不住想起了那个小小电台，鼻尖萦绕着副驾驶放着的盐水菠萝味，好像回到了初春。

信号灯亮了，孟鹤堂看到那学生正与小狗重归于好，他笑了笑，踩下油门，车平稳地冲了出去。

厨房里的油烟味还未散去，抽油烟机的噪声很微小，从虚掩着的厨房门中传到了孟鹤堂的耳朵里，他正拿着手机给桌子上的一碟炒饭拍着照。

看来当时妈妈给自己挑的油烟机品牌还不错，这是它这一年多来第一次得到启用，孟鹤堂回来的时候买了材料，破天荒地下厨做了一份炒饭，还顺手煎了个荷包蛋盖在饭上，热水汆过的西蓝花依然鲜嫩爽脆，被孟鹤堂用筷子胁迫着，插进了还冒着热气的饭里。

饭桌上方的暖光灯把食物映衬得非常美好，孟鹤堂把照片看了又看，犹豫了一下，发在了自己的朋友圈，他平时打字不常用表情，废了好大的劲儿才从表情库里找到个可爱的小太阳。他拿着勺子，小口吃着自己的杰作，感觉整个世界仿佛都变成了暖融融的浅黄色，像煎蛋圆满的蛋黄，像新鲜的盐水菠萝，像他家饭厅的暖光灯。

那个小孩儿现在在干吗呢？孟鹤堂往嘴里塞了一大口饭，心里忽然痒痒的。

明天早上没课，这是周九良给自己的借口，凌晨了，他穿着宽松的背心裤衩，趴在自己床上，正凝神看着一部文艺片。

影片已经进入了尾声，周九良有些恍若隔世，他安静地等着片尾演职员名单滚动完毕，揉了揉趴久了有些酸胀的肩头，窗帘没有拉，他坐起身来，看到窗外的街灯下聚集着一群飞蛾，像是某个云朵遮住了月亮的夜晚那样，安静却又令人心中烦扰，周九良把窗帘拉好，整个房间陷入了更深的黑夜。

心里翻涌着一些话想说，关于这部电影，关于自己开心的事情、惆怅的事情，饱满的感情，还有其他无处安放的情绪，他抱紧了自己的被子，耳尖泛红，忽然好想有个人在他身边，静静地，笑吟吟地看着他，问他：“然后呢？”

可是只有房间里的空调在嗡嗡作响，世界上安静的好像只有他一个人。

他打了个滚，躺平在柔软的枕头上，拿过了耳机。

午觉睡得太长，现在还睡不着，孟鹤堂靠在床头，点着一盏台灯看书，他视力不坏，但看书看久了眼睛酸痛，再望到书页上看到的都是重影。

手机屏幕亮了起来，孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，把书签重新夹回书页中，拿起了手机凑近看。

“您关注的19931028电台发布了新节目《杂感024》，快来围观吧！”

孟鹤堂靠回了床头上，后知后觉地觉得自己有些疲惫，眼睛酸痛，坐久了之后，腰也酸痛，也许是时候该睡觉了。长时间受失眠困扰的孟鹤堂竟然没意识到自己现在的想法有些奢侈，大概是这个电台的新节目给了他过量的能够安眠的信心和勇气，他点开了那条通知，进入了节目页面。

还未听，孟鹤堂在评论区敲下了“还不睡吗？”而后又一字一字地删去，他戴上耳机，关上台灯，闭上了眼睛，躺在了床上。


	3. Chapter 3

酒杯相撞的片刻，孟鹤堂有些走神，在玻璃杯或沉闷或清脆的撞击声中，当下的夜晚似乎与某个记忆中的夏夜重合了。

大小伙子人手一个暗绿色的啤酒瓶，举的高高的，吆五喝六地碰在一起，然后，有些劣质的新鲜啤酒花味道涌入鼻腔，有些苦，他们笑着，笑天上星斗，笑人来人往。人往往说不上来何时是年轻年老，但孟鹤堂想，当一个人无端觉得年轻真好时，他或许就真的老了。

“孟总怎么不喝啊？”孟鹤堂回过神来，发现一圈人都已将杯中酒饮了一口放回桌上，这次的主宾，也就是先前与他通过无数次商务电话，明面笑脸相迎，暗里刀光剑影的另一只老狐狸正笑着看他，金丝眼镜在灯下熠熠发光：“不合孟总口味？”

孟鹤堂笑了，摇了摇头，浅抿了一口酒：“按说请您吃饭，该敞开了，可是我实在没什么酒品，少喝点，省的照顾不周。”那人的注意力不全放在孟鹤堂身上，听孟鹤堂这么一说，也没再追究什么，孟鹤堂身边的业务员给自己空了的酒杯重又倒满：“张总，敬您。”

一轮一轮的陈词滥调，孟鹤堂听得耳朵快起了茧子，可是对面的人却乐此不疲，他红透了的脸在本该斯文的金丝眼镜下显得有些滑稽，孟鹤堂低头吃了一口菜，恰好是番茄牛腩，他不动声色地笑了一下，心里那点突然活跃起来的想象力，在这让人窒息的商务往来酒桌上为他赢得了一个气口。

孟鹤堂放下了筷子，番茄偏酸，让他原本混沌烦躁的脑子清醒了一下，他抬起头，看到坐席对面投来一道求助的目光。

“张总，真不能喝。”那道目光收了回去，变成了小心翼翼的讨好与赔笑：“我没怎么喝过。”是孟鹤堂带来的业务员，年轻而胆怯的女孩推拒着送到面前的酒杯，脸颊红涨，好像还未饮酒就已经先醉了，惹得那个眼镜番茄更加来劲：“一小杯，你看，你家来吃饭的都喝了一圈了，就你不喝，孟总为什么叫你来呀？”

那女孩儿再次瞥了孟鹤堂一眼，像是求证，也像是被触动了的妥协：“孟哥...他...”孟鹤堂出了口气，感觉鼻腔内全是某些成年男人饮酒后散发出来的，呛鼻又奇特的酒臭味儿，恍惚间，他觉得这股味道也许就是老去的某种证明。

“小姑娘没见过世面，带她来吃顿好饭。”孟鹤堂笑着，给自己的酒杯倒满：“张总别逼孩子，我替她敬您，小孩儿换橙汁儿吧。”

从酒店转战到KTV，街上的霓虹灯接连亮起来，隐没了星斗，孟鹤堂站在走廊尽头小厅的窗边透气，随手摸出了烟盒，无聊地启开又合上，并不拿烟出来抽。

“孟哥。”孟鹤堂往旁边瞥了一眼，他下属的那个小姑娘正红着脸站在他身边，小声叫他。孟鹤堂把烟盒收了起来，冲她笑了一下：“出来透气？里面实在闷。”小姑娘初入社会没两年，孟鹤堂记不得她的入职年月了，但是仍然记得人事部送来她的资料时，那张粘的歪歪扭扭的一寸照片上，长直发戴着眼镜的青涩的脸。

“谢谢孟哥。”她站在孟鹤堂身边，露在无袖连衣裙外的两条胳膊搭上窗边的栏杆，她轻声补充：“刚才挡酒。”孟鹤堂没有看她，他重新摸出了烟盒，捏在手里把玩：“应该的，下次在外面叫孟总吧。”

不远处忽然传来了声犬吠，周九良一下睁开了眼睛，外婆正坐在他身边，用蒲扇给他扇凉，见他睁眼，笑着把蒲扇递给了他：“自己扇扇，外头蚊子多。”周九良从竹躺椅上坐起身来，给外婆扇了两下蒲扇，往不远处的黑暗里看去 ：“谁家的小狗？”

外婆眯起眼睛，努力地看了看：“黑灯瞎火看不见，明儿你出去转转，准能碰上。”周九良重新躺回躺椅上，感觉靠背上的竹片已经被自己的体温侵染，半分凉气也无，他眯着眼睛，胡乱打着扇子，往天上看。今晚的空中没有云朵遮蔽，三两颗星星别在天空的鬓边，与他上学的城市处在同一片天空下，却是完全不同的图景。

从小到大，暑假在外婆家小住的这段时间，都是周九良最轻松的，虽说要帮外婆外公拎水扫地，但却可以借着山里没信号的名义，无视班级群里的一堆无关紧要的“收到请回复”，心里的惬意，是怎样的休息都换不回来的。

周九良有一下没一下地扇着扇子，听着外婆在他身边念念叨叨，老人说的都是周九良听了上句就能背出下句来的话，从周九良呱呱坠地念叨到周九良外出求学，几岁时被邻家的孩子欺负了，几岁时哭着回来找外婆了，几岁时给外婆带了第一件礼物，周九良听着听着，起了笑意：“外婆，这段儿刚说过了。”

老人家有些脾气，劈手把周九良手里的扇子夺了回来，却仍念叨着给周九良扇风：“不爱听以后没的听了。”夜里的风从不知名的地方吹过来，带着有点苦涩的土腥味儿，和顺着鼻腔往肺里钻的水汽，把周九良身周的燥热驱散，周九良看着夜空中星子闪烁，身边外婆轻轻叹了口气：“我家九良工作，就没时间陪外婆了。”

周九良把双手枕在脑后，听着老旧的蒲扇在工作时咯吱咯吱响，他轻声说：“怎么会呢。”

等到孟鹤堂终于洗漱干净躺在床上的时候，又已经是后半夜了，城市里的灯光还未完全熄灭，在厚厚的遮光窗帘外头闪烁着，像是夜幕中星星点点的光。

孟鹤堂躺在枕头上，闭着眼睛，伸手摸了摸自己的头，手指伸进发间，捋了捋还有些潮湿的头发，他把手指放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，又抓起自己衣服的前襟，扯到鼻尖轻嗅。能闻到的只有洗发水的味道，还有淡淡的香味，孟鹤堂放下心来，长长地出了一口气，身体放松，贴合在记忆棉的床垫上。

孟鹤堂习惯性地从枕头下摸出了耳机，在黑暗中努力眯起眼睛辨认耳机孔的方位，手机屏幕最终亮了起来，宣告孟鹤堂的成功，孟鹤堂被手机屏幕的光晃到眼睛，又闭着眼缓了一刻，才缓缓睁开眼睛，打开熟悉的小电台。

电台中的节目统一以杂感和编号命名，孟鹤堂手指滑动着节目列表，忽然想不起来自己哪些没有听过，哪些从头听到了尾。有的节目明明孟鹤堂完全没有印象，却躺在收听历史中，大概是因为孟鹤堂没听几分钟就睡着了吧，孟鹤堂懒得再想了，酒精在他的脑子中横冲直撞，他不擅长喝酒，这是真话，酒后的失重感和头痛让他难以容忍，他随便点开了一个节目，胡乱把耳机塞好，祈祷这个节目能让他快速坠入梦乡。

“今天有人提起了关于未来的事情，”周九良的声音一如既往，平静又温柔：“好像是因为明年的秋天就该要实习了，不过还有好久，那应该是秋天落叶子的时候的事情，而现在还没落下今年的第一场雪。”大概是去年冬天的录音吧，孟鹤堂的呼吸逐渐平稳了，他搜刮着脑海中的信息，记忆中，去年没有落雪，不知道这个眼巴巴等待着初雪的小孩儿有没有因此失望。

他听到耳机中传来落叶被踩过的轻响，周九良好半晌之后才说话：“以后的秋天，希望也都有时间回学校里面，这儿的五角枫最好，折进书页里保存好久之后还是鲜红的，只不过就是有点脆弱。”

刚才的响声大概是周九良不小心弄坏了夹在书里的树叶书签，孟鹤堂听着小孩儿故作镇定的声音，有点想笑，不过小孩儿并没有因此而惋惜，反而有些雀跃：“旧的不去，新的不来，明年虽然要实习，我还要偷着跑回学校里来，以后每年都回，反正每年都有新的树叶。”

孟鹤堂的眼帘有些沉重，他的头发刚刚洗过，温顺地伏在枕头上，遮住了他的半张脸，洗发水带着橘子香气，让孟鹤堂想起过去，他与几个朋友午休时偷跑到学校的橘树下面，拿着寝室的晾衣杆把熟了的橘子打落。橘子落在地上，被他们人手一个拾起，孟鹤堂记着那时候阳光格外的滚烫，他们笑闹着，这个一年一度薅学校羊毛的机会，怎会被他们放过。

只不过橘子未经嫁接，酸涩的无法入口，想到这里，孟鹤堂舔了舔嘴唇，咽了一口口水，不知道宿舍楼下的橘树，现在开花了吗？

西瓜皮被周九良卖力地剖开，发出清脆的咯吱声，外婆在一旁笑眯眯地看着周九良把西瓜切成小块，从中挑了一块没有籽的，送到周九良嘴边，被周九良一口咬下，撑的脸颊鼓鼓。

正午太阳热烈，一家人在阴凉的屋里闲聊，吃着从井水里湃了一夜的冰西瓜，周九良一手拿着被自己切的歪歪扭扭的西瓜，一手拿着手机瞎看，最近没什么时间录音，也就没有打开过小电台，今日福至心灵地看了一下，才发现上次那个不速之客仍然盘踞在他的小天地里。

周九良大口大口咬着西瓜，西瓜浅红清甜的汁水沾在了他脸颊上，有些黏黏的，他滑动着收听记录，皱起了眉，这个僵尸号总是在深夜打开他的主页，胡乱地、没有规律地听着自己的废话，而且收听的时间一次比一次晚，周九良咬下一口西瓜，疑惑不已：每天都睡这么晚吗？

外婆见周九良发呆，拿过了他手中啃干净了的西瓜皮，又换了一块精挑细选的西瓜放在他手里，周九良随手点开了这个人的主页，什么信息也没有，倒真像个干净的僵尸号。

周九良把手中西瓜尖尖的角咬了下来，点了一下“私信”键，他一只手打字有些费劲儿，慢慢地在对话框中打上了“你好？”，犹豫了一下，又逐字删去，他从表情库中找了个笑脸，又觉得这样有些幼稚，最终他关上了手机，随手塞进了口袋里。

周九良终于空闲出来了一只手，赶快把脸颊上沾着的西瓜汁水揩掉。

盛夏，街道上的行人和车辆都少了不少，孟鹤堂的车里开足了冷气，但他还是被炽烈的阳光晒得有些烦躁。

车停在了熟悉的路口，孟鹤堂随手掏出了手机打发等信号灯的时间，隔着车窗的太阳膜，孟鹤堂瞥见路口的指示牌上写着“理工大南路”，他低头看了一眼手机，才发现自己已经无知无觉地点开了小电台，只是令人失望的是，他关注的小电台仍旧没有更新。

上次更新已经是七月初的事了，而现在已经快要八月底，孟鹤堂把手机放回了原处，远远地望了一眼理工大的建筑。

孟鹤堂回到了家，简单冲了个凉就躺在床上假寐，夏季扰的人心神不宁，孟鹤堂看着手机，胡乱猜测着小孩儿的近况，最终还是忍不住插上耳机，点开了最近一条的音频。最近事务忙，他仍旧失眠，已经把小孩儿的这些节目听了个遍，只剩下这最近的一个还未听过，本来是要留着晚上睡觉听的，谁知道现在便忍不住有些想念了。

小孩儿的声音像夏天里的冰西瓜，解了孟鹤堂的暑热：“今天回来的路上碰到一只小狗，一直跟在我后面。”孟鹤堂平躺在床上，手机放在胸口，随着平稳的呼吸起伏，小孩儿的声音听起来有些高兴：“它与我做了个交易，出卖自己的灵魂，换取我的两块烤肠，小狗的毛软软的，比太阳光还温热，大概是因为它太热情了吧，比太阳光还热情。”

孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，模模糊糊地觉得这段记忆有些熟悉，仿佛自己亲眼目睹。挎着包的男孩儿一笑起来显得很可爱，脸颊上的小痣陷进酒窝里，他半蹲下身子，抚摸正在狼吞虎咽的小狗的脑袋，还与它说着什么。

那是哪一天呢？孟鹤堂按亮了手机屏幕，瞥了一眼这段录音发布的时间，那天自己做了什么？在上班吧？

孟鹤堂重新闭上了眼睛，好像记不起来了。


	4. Chapter 4

如果这个夏天少下几场雨就好了，不然也不会结束的这么快。

周九良拎着行李箱，从公交车上下来，抬头看了看浅蓝色的天空，他随手掏出手机给家人发了报平安的短信，在锁屏之前，冲着天空拍了一张照片。

照片上的天空像是被漂洗褪色一样的浅淡蓝色，与周九良拎着行李箱回家那天的高饱和度蓝天截然不同，大概是今年夏天的雨季格外的长，把天空都冲刷得失去了颜色。长夏随着雨水的冲刷而悄声退场，周九良在初秋回到了学校，紧接着就是他在暑假时刻意抛在脑后的事实，他要去报名实习了。

报道注册之后，这件事就被紧锣密鼓地提上了日程，周九良窝在出租屋里，看着刷屏一样的分配信息，机械地填着各种卖身契一样的表格，就这么过了两天。

孟鹤堂没有关车窗，车子行驶起来，温和的晚风从车窗涌进来，把孟鹤堂抱了满怀，他往后梳的整整齐齐的头发被风拨弄下来了一绺，垂在额前。

最近很疲惫，虽然夏日将尽，但身体浸淫在高温与湿热中的无力感仍然阴魂不散，晚风中带上了一点好闻的烟火气，车子停在了白线前，孟鹤堂随手摸出了一支烟，一手点燃了打火机，凑上去把含在唇间的烟点燃。

他一手搭在车窗上，另一手指尖夹挟着香烟杆，随意地看着窗外的人来人往。有个拉着行李箱的小姑娘与他对视了一眼，扭过头把自己的碎发顺到了耳后，孟鹤堂笑了，短促地按了一下喇叭，催促那小孩儿快些从他车前路过，信号灯已然更改了。

是大学开学了吗？孟鹤堂往窗外弹了一下烟灰，踩下了油门。

夜里风凉了下来，周九良为了省电费没有开空调，大敞着窗户，欢迎居无定所的夜风到屋里做客。

米色轻薄的窗帘慢慢飘飞，像是月光透过窗户的化形，周九良趴在床上，半分睡意也无，他看着窗帘有一下没一下地被夜风吹起，忍不住叹了口气。实习的事定下来了，反而比漂泊未定更让周九良焦虑，当这件事情完全没有任何开始的迹象时，身在其中的人感觉不到山雨欲来的紧张；一旦一件事情有了一个具象化的开端，那么人就会忍不住去思虑将来，从开端幻想到苦难，又幻想到一切的意外与惊吓。

周九良承认自己是在杞人忧天，实习只不过是一个很简单的交换人质，学校和公司之间的交易，这些学生只是机械听候差遣的大头兵，可是他的确在因为这种事焦虑到睡不着。

周九良翻了个身，仰面朝上看着天花板，伸出手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，他笑了一下，心里因为自己堪比春游前夜小学生的心理素质而感到好笑，他拿过手机按亮，原来已经接近凌晨三点。

夜晚像是兜头裹挟来的一张罗网，把孟鹤堂结结实实地按在床上，忍受着起伏在清醒与困顿之间的折磨。

屋里空调在安静地工作着，孟鹤堂盯着空调上那个亮点看了许久，看到眼睛都出了重影，还是没有睡意。他忍不住地想起白天工作上的一些事，这个项目明天要详谈，那个项目明天要沟通，孟鹤堂翻了个身，任由散下来的头发遮住他的眼睛，他打了个寒战，把薄被子拉上来盖住肩头，刚闭上眼睛，又想起这几天人事部该把来实习的技术员名单交到他这里来了。

孟鹤堂干脆坐了起来，盘着腿坐在床沿发呆，当初购置这间公寓的时候，他很喜欢那个宽敞的飘窗，幻想能在上面靠着毛绒靠垫看书，看累了顺便就睡午觉，薄纱窗帘外头透进温暖的日光，照在脸颊上暖洋洋的。

搬进来已经很久了，孟鹤堂睡午觉的次数都屈指可数，飘窗上扔着一个孤零零的玩偶，那好像是孟鹤堂刚入职不久时在地铁站旁边的抓娃娃机上赢得的战利品。

孟鹤堂随手拿过了手机，有两三条关于股市的推送消息，被他上划清空，他随手解开了屏幕锁，漫无目的地滑动了两三圈，最终停留在了主屏幕上，凌晨三点十五分。电台APP图标是个小小的星球，孟鹤堂点了进去，首页动态上显示，一分钟前，19931028电台发布了一条新动态。

街道上安静异常，这个世界仿佛只剩下电波传递的吱吱啦啦，校园里乱跑的小流浪伏在树下睡着了，公寓中总是在工作时传出老人咳嗽声的电梯也停止了运行，褪色的天空里，星星也不再闪，只剩下两个人的呼吸声，在相隔不远的两颗小星球里，起伏交错。

周九良仰躺在床铺上，收音话筒放在颈间，天花板上有若隐若现的纹路，周九良望着出神：“实习会像我想象中那样吗？跟着一个领导从办公室这头展览到那头，收获一点关怀和笑脸，然后被丢到自己的小板凳上去，有人有杂活要做就过来知会一声？”

孟鹤堂侧躺在床铺上，被子在匆忙寻找耳机的动作间从身上滑了下去，没遮住露出来的匀称小腿，耳机中传来静静的呼吸声，不知是不是对面的小孩儿换了新耳机，收音效果似乎格外优越，孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛，感觉那个小朋友就躺在自己身边，往自己耳朵里倾倒着故事：“不能像在学校里一样，埋头做自己的事，不到万不得已的时候就可以不出声的吧。”孟鹤堂抿起嘴唇笑了一下，这个小孩儿消失了许久，该不会都是在焦虑实习的事情吧。

算起来，这个小朋友今年有，二十岁？二十一？

“不说那些事了，反正就算我再烦，该去实习还是要去实习。”周九良抬起了手，举到自己眼前打量：“忽然有点后悔，小时候妈妈送我去学三弦，最终没有坚持下来。如果真跟着师父去学弹弦儿了，现在应该在哪个戏班子的后台里，悄没声地摆弄着我吃饭的家伙，弹三弦的哪有实习和毕业啊，顶多出了岔子让师父揍。”

“不过我那时候练功还算有天分，师父揍过师哥，揍过师弟，唯独没揍过我。”孟鹤堂忍不住笑了，小朋友的心事来得快去得也快，马上就说起了不相干的事情，语气中透露着得意：“要是坚持下来了，没因为高考之类的半途而废，说不定还真的可以在戏台子上当伴奏员。”

黑暗中，手指的轮廓看不太清，只有莹白的指甲闪着微光，周九良放下了手，坐起身来：“后悔也晚了，人生本来就是不能后悔的，只能随波逐流地变成无趣大人，像暑假在外婆那儿碰到的堂舅舅，怎么看都不像是二十六岁，说起话来像是安于天命的老师傅。”

孟鹤堂忽然有些心虚，他今年正是二十六岁，他翻了个身，重新睁开了眼睛，脑海中回想着自己有没有被人评价为老成刻板过，小朋友显然不太待见这样的大人，耳机中传来了一声轻轻的叹息 ：“一定要这样吗？”

周九良双手枕在脑后，看着天花板发呆，放在枕边的手机忽然亮了起来，他侧过脸瞥了一眼，是条通知：用户mht880426聆听了您的电台节目《杂感025》。他犹豫了一下，拿起了手机，熟门熟路地点开了这个用户mht880426的主页，仍旧是一片空白，周九良点开了私信聊天框，一字一顿打下了“你好？”

不一定要这样的，孟鹤堂有些困倦，眼睛也被手机的光灼的生疼，可是他点开了与19931028电台的聊天框，他想告诉小朋友，不一定要这样的，你就算掉没了牙，也不会变成你讨厌的无趣大人，手指触碰到键盘的那一刻，孟鹤堂又犹豫了起来，他缓缓打下一句：“愿意认识一下吗？”

两个人的聊天框仍旧是一片空白，最终谁都没有先发出消息，两个小星球在自己的星轨上各怀心事，在安静的风中睡着了。

孟鹤堂从车上下来时没有站稳，扶了一下车顶，他站在原地晃了晃脑袋，走进了公司大堂。

最近他睡眠质量本来就差，昨晚又打破了晚睡记录，整个人显得有点憔悴，小助理汇报工作时，几次三番都有点犹豫，想询问孟鹤堂的身体状况，但还是把关心的话咽下了。孟总是个平易近人又温柔的好上司，但他并不是一个亲切真诚的人，就算用真心去靠近他，收获的不外乎温和的笑意与公式化的回应：“我很好，谢谢你。”

孟鹤堂低着头，翻看着小助理送过来的资料，听到正喋喋不休汇报工作安排的小姑娘忽然走神卡壳，抬起头来打量了她一眼，小姑娘权当无事发生过，继续背书一样地喋喋不休：“人事部那边的意思是安排几个技术员给咱们科，技术部不缺人，老同事们也没几个有带实习生的心思。”

今年安排给公司的实习人数颇多，超出了人事部的预算，这些主管里，就孟鹤堂还算好说话，干脆就把技术员丢到了成天应酬接洽居多的科室来。这对小实习生来说，算是种不幸中的万幸，这里的活计显然比技术部那边轻省一点，不用每天盯在电脑前，时间也相对宽松自由。

孟鹤堂翻看着人事部送来的资料，这批实习生分给了他几乎三分之一，A4纸上残留着油墨味，用一个生了锈的曲别针固定，孟鹤堂翻到一页，忽然顿了顿。

理工大的小孩儿都长一个模样，戴着黑框眼镜，在镜头前努力地挺着胸，抬着头，因此个个都有种虚张声势的自信。唯独一个小孩儿，戴的是透明框的眼镜，仿佛在刻意减少眼镜的存在感，他在拍照时，露出了个微笑，脸颊上一颗小痣陷在因微笑而生出的笑涡里。

“孟总？”小助理小心翼翼地打量了孟鹤堂一眼，这位顶头上司好像在发呆，手指点在手中那叠资料上，听到她的呼唤，火速回了神：“嗯？”小助理低头偷笑了一下：“您去看实习生吗？要不要讲点话？”

孟鹤堂把手指从那个小孩儿的笑涡上移开，有些不自然：“刚来实习的小孩儿，心里紧张，束手束脚的，我不去添乱了，你安排好工位，先让小孩儿们适应适应吧。”

实习好像也没有想象中那么糟糕，周九良站在实习生的队伍中，被一个戴着圆圆眼镜的姐姐领着，到了各自的工位上。助理姐姐说话很温和，没有周九良想象中的颐指气使，同样，周九良想象中长篇大论滔滔不绝的无聊领导也没有出现，助理姐姐说他今天很忙。

没有想象中的局促与立刻坠入快节奏生活的不适，周九良坐在工位上，新奇地在自己的工作电脑中翻来翻去，听到坐在他旁边不远的同学还在小声说着闲话。

周九良他们的邮箱里都被塞了一些简单的任务，是带他们实习的负责人统一分发的，不过是整理表格之类的小工作，周九良的工位上有支笔，他随手拾了起来，在指尖转来转去。办公室里很安静，这个季节，空调开得还是很低，坐在不远处的一个前辈打了声喷嚏，周九良觉得整个办公室的玻璃都在跟着抖动，不禁低头笑了一下。

他从昨晚就起伏不定的心绪终于安稳了下来，他打量着办公室里养在酸奶瓶里的小兰草，又打量着助理姐姐桌上摆着的猫咪摆件，觉得好像比在学校里还要轻松随意一些，他掏出了手机看了一眼时间，而后把手机摆在了电脑旁边，让这个空旷的桌子上终于有了属于他的标志物。

旁边的毛玻璃外是走廊，周九良正操作着Excel，走神往外瞥了一眼，一个披着外套的男人正在外头走廊上打着电话，在门缝中露给周九良半个侧脸。那是个长得很让人移不开视线的男人，他笑了起来，勾起唇角，眼尾生出了几条皱纹。

周九良看了一眼，又看了一眼，最后干脆把视线锁定在了那条门缝上，男人转了转身，低下了头看向自己的鞋尖，周九良瞥到他眼下有些乌青，想必是个忙人。听到他轻咳了一声，周九良把视线慌忙收回到了电脑屏幕上，层层叠叠的单调线条失了颜色，周九良似乎忘记了，它们本来就是一片单调。

世界只有那个男人那里被涂上了颜色，周九良又往门缝瞟了一眼，那里有光透进来，映在地面上，是亮闪闪的金色。


	5. Chapter 5

地铁运行时，穿堂的风从车厢的这头冲到那头，路过周九良身边，把他的衬衫吹得鼓鼓胀胀，又重新垂坠下来。

这风里带着一点糖炒栗子的味道，周九良从手机屏幕上移开了视线，瞥了一眼风来的方向，有个小姑娘正偷偷往嘴里塞一颗剥好了壳的栗子，猝不及防与周九良对上视线，红着脸低下了头，周九良赶紧把视线移开，重新盯上了手机屏幕。

心里因着这有些尴尬的巧合而不停打鼓，周九良漫无目的地点开了工作组的微信群，欲盖弥彰地上下滑动。地铁在这一站停了下来，上下车的人路过周九良身边，周九良又嗅到了糖炒栗子的味道，偷吃的小姑娘下了车，周九良终于松了一口气，手机页面定格在微信群成员上。

为了方便下发通知，前几天，助理姐姐新建了个微信群，把新来的这几个实习生和负责他们日常工作的师父拉了进去，搞得像是个家校联动消息群，周九良想象着圆圆眼镜的助理姐姐拿着小教鞭站在讲台上，向着台底下发问：“都听明白了吗？”

随后，他们这些新来的小朋友被家长催着，此起彼伏地举起了手：“听明白了！”周九良笑了起来，露出个小小的酒窝，他伸手推了推自己的眼镜，点开了自己“家长”的微信，负责他的郑先生是在科里呆了好几年的业务员，微信头像顶着和妻子女儿的照片，女孩儿小小的脸像是初初绽开的花蕾，粉嫩的一团，女儿和爸爸果然长得很像，周九良笑了一下，退出了郑先生的朋友圈。

群成员头像中有种泾渭分明的气氛，凡是花里胡哨头像，第一眼看过去不知姓甚名谁的，都是周九良的同学；而那些从头像缩略小图上就能看出他的长相甚至他全家长相的，必是他们的师父无疑。周九良随手翻了一下，看到这一片楚河汉界般对峙的头像阵营中混进了一个探子，这个人的头像不分属任何一个阵营，是一片空白。

朋友圈也干干净净，只有几张简单的风景照，剩下的就是基金股票的推文，不用周九良费心去想，这人的微信名直接就大大咧咧写着他的名字——孟鹤堂，周九良上司的上司的名字，很好听，也很好记。这大概是工作专用的微信，周九良想着，手指在那几篇连名字都起得冗长无比的基金推文中划拉了一下。

应该没有人会完全没有自己的生活吧。

不知怎的，周九良想起了那个夜夜在他的小星球上打卡的僵尸号，同样是茫茫的一片空白，让人看一眼就失去了探究的欲望，现在却成了搁在周九良心头的白糖块，回想起来丝丝的甜，想要继续，却融化不开。

地铁缓缓停了下来，周九良把手机揣回口袋，把地铁卡掏了出来，站外的风从出口涌了进来，带着丝丝甜味，和黄昏将近的暖，周九良在这一缕糖炒栗子味的风里愣了愣神，秋天真的来了。

孟鹤堂已经很多年没有过这种，慌从心尖荡漾到嗓子眼的感觉了。

像是小学时考试差劲不敢回家，像是初中一手油条一手豆浆在即将迟到的清晨奔跑，像是下一秒就要上场答辩，而他的论文连开题都还一字未写。他慌乱地在乱七八糟的床上爬了起来，随手拿过快没电了的手机打出了电话，还好昨晚和衣而眠，这时候省下了换衣服的功夫，孟鹤堂拿着手机进了浴室，扬声器中穿来小助理的声音：“孟总？您没事儿吧，我派人去接你？”

这已经不能算是迟到了，应该属于旷工未遂。

孟鹤堂的太阳穴突突地跳，他径直上了楼，看到助理正在楼梯口等他，皱着的眉头最终还是妥协性地舒展开来：“不好意思，没听到闹钟。”小助理跟在孟鹤堂身边往办公室走：“孟总，早上体育馆那个项目负责人来了电话，有争议的事项记下来放你桌上了，还有一个要你签字的文件，先签了，才好往下发。”

孟鹤堂点着头，推开了部门的那扇玻璃门，里面埋着头办公的人条件反射地抬起了头，有的反应快些，看到是孟鹤堂就继续埋头办公了，那些小实习生则没这个境界，像是从地洞里钻出来的小动物，好奇地打量着这个迟到的不速之客。

孟鹤堂觉得有点好笑，他不是个脸皮薄看不得的人，但被这么多小动物一样的新奇眼神看着，还是有些不自在，他压低了声音：“能不能给我买点止痛药？头痛。”

周九良今天的工作量不大，他的小同僚们也一样，上班没多久，周九良就余光瞥见工位离他不远的同学玩起了蜘蛛纸牌。

之所以这么清闲，是因为今日要做的事项缺少了牵头人的布置，看助理姐姐一会儿一个电话的焦急样子，看来孟鹤堂一时半会儿也来不了了。周九良拿起了手机，熟练地点开了工作群组中孟鹤堂的微信，仍旧是一片空白。

这让他想起另一片同样的空白，昨晚睡前，发好录音之后周九良就一直紧张地攥着手机，像个初次埋伏猎物的猎户，等着“用户mht880426”出现，打算着慌里慌张又故作镇定地跳出去，跟他说一声“你好”。

可是周九良用积攒的好奇和希望鼓吹起的勇气落了空，直到周九良汗津津的手因为睡意而放松下来，那个被周九良守株待着的兔子也没有来。

科室中的空调仍旧默默地工作着，尽管现在暑热褪尽，它的存在已经没有什么价值。

办公室内的空气流动的效率低得出奇，周九良吸了吸鼻子，费力地在空气中捕获一口二手氧气，忽然鼻尖感觉到了从外面闯入的新风。周九良条件反射地抬起了头，看到了方才才在他心里游荡过一圈的那抹纯白色走了进来，孟鹤堂仍旧是那个样子，微微弯着嘴角，专注地听着助理姐姐说话，手中攥着手机，指节泛白，指尖却是浅淡的粉红色。

周九良觉得喉头的口水在不正常地过度分泌，他想起了烘烤得宜，酥皮上点着红色的荷花酥，虽然对着一个几乎算是陌生的人咽口水是十分失礼的行为，但周九良还是小小地吞咽了一下，心虚地转移了一下视线。

可是视线的另一头黏着在了那个人身上，周九良推了推眼镜，重又看向了孟鹤堂，恰好就撞进了孟鹤堂带着笑意和询问的眼神中。周九良慌忙低下了头，心里只有个无厘头的念头，孟鹤堂的眼神是金色的，金色的、特别的、锐利的、温暖的，是像聚光灯般精准地撒到他一个人身上的阳光。

周九良不敢再抬头，也控制不住嘴角微微翘起。

“稍微等一下，我那儿备着布洛芬呢，给你拿。”小助理亦压低了声音，悄悄从孟鹤堂身边溜到自己工位，蹲下身子胡乱翻找了起来，孟鹤堂站在原地，福至心灵地转过了头，看着个呆头呆脑的小孩儿仍盯着他看，他笑了一下，没有躲开视线。

看得清吗？

孟鹤堂心里忽然觉得有趣，小朋友的视力显然不怎么样，直到孟鹤堂的视线与他对上，才慌乱地低下了头。头痛缓解了一些，孟鹤堂嗅到了方才因为着急没有在意的清新空气，叫嚣着的太阳穴温柔了一些，他伸手捏了捏自己的鼻梁，再次把目光投到了那小孩儿身上，他却已经埋头埋得比工位的挡板还低，仿佛只要孟鹤堂看不见他，方才短暂的眼神接触就不存在。

小助理终于站起了身子，孟鹤堂和她一起进了办公室，看她倒了杯水，把止痛胶囊放在桌面上。孟鹤堂吞下了药，皱着眉连喝了三口水，他轻咳了两声，叫住了转身欲走的助理：“待会儿进来拿材料。”孟鹤堂擦去了唇角的水渍：“还有...戴透明镜框的那个小孩儿，叫周九良？”

实习过去了一周，像是一颗被暂时移栽的植物终于适应了水土，周九良也在他的工位上扎下了浅浅的根系，开始享受这里的阳光雨露。与想象中不太一样，这一周还算愉快，一向不喜欢适应新环境的周九良忽然觉得，这样的生活倒也不错。

秋风微凉，窗户只打开了一个小缝，窗帘时而被夜风诱引，扑出窗去，时而被夜风遣返，缓缓飘飞。周九良侧躺在床铺上，看着放在不远处书桌上的眼镜，一手捏着收音器说话：“其实工作倒也还不错，同事之间的关系比同学更让我舒服，有一些距离大概更加理想。”

他回想着这一周的事情，语气不自觉地欢快了些：“带我的郑老师人也很好，有问必答，但是不多关心我个人的生活。我从前很怕和这个年纪的人相处，怕没法应付，怕突如其来的问题和关心，不过，我大概是把年龄看的太重要了。”

周九良揉了揉自己的眼睛：“而且...这个年纪的人也没什么不好的，我也有个，想认识的人。”

周四那天，郑先生的一个客户那里出了点问题，周九良和他一起去了客户公司，为他调试程序打了下手，郑先生跟所有小孩儿交流的方式大概都和跟自己女儿的交流方式一致，从客户公司出来，他竟然给周九良买了块雪糕。

两人站在街边，等着网约车来接，周九良咬着玉米口味的雪糕，小心翼翼地问：“老师，你和孟总熟吗？”郑先生笑了，他好奇地看着周九良的神色，说话轻声轻气，很不像个做业务的人，倒像在哄孩子：“没有人跟孟总熟的。”

周九良翻了个身，耳机里传来电流的杂音，提醒他录音还在继续，他舔了舔嘴唇：“他是那样吗？”

捱到休息日，孟鹤堂终于放心地把自己扔到了床上，尽量什么事情都不考虑，只看着手头的杂志，想着过年要不要带父母去内页上的漂亮海滩游玩一趟。

他扯了扯家居服的领口，不小心扯开了一颗扣子，也干脆懒得扣上。他在宽敞柔软的床上翻了个身，随手摸到了耳机。孟鹤堂平躺在床上，把自己摆成一个大字，耳朵里传来电流的吱吱啦啦，而后就是熟悉的声音：“其实工作倒也还不错。”

孟鹤堂没忍住笑了，原来小孩儿先前烦恼的事情已经自然解决了，自己忙的糊里糊涂的时候还为他实习的事挂心过，他倒好，才过了这几天就火速反了水。孟鹤堂怀里塞了一个枕头，静静地听着小孩儿的自言自语，不过是说一些工作的感想，还有对于同事的夸赞。

挺好的，看来他去实习的单位还不错，孟鹤堂舔了舔自己的嘴角，舌尖游移，缓慢地收回口中。刚实习的孩子果然和他这种老油条截然不同，他这一周去了三个酒局，有一个还把他喝到第二天被动旷工，吃了止痛药才缓过来。

“他是那样吗？”孟鹤堂走神的功夫，小孩儿忽然话锋一转，孟鹤堂有些怔忡：谁？

温柔的声音带上了一丝笑意，孟鹤堂听到耳机中传来布料摩擦的声音，小孩儿好像翻了个身，继续说：“我有点想认识他，我觉得他好像很特别，虽然连话都没说过，但总觉得他说起话来一定很温和，可能还会很可爱。”

如果孟鹤堂含着一口茶水，想必现在已经喷在被褥上了，飘窗那边透进来的阳光洒在床上，孟鹤堂恰好一脚踏了进去，被温热的光亮攥住了脚腕，他笑出了声，这么个别扭又害羞的小孩儿，也会因为一面之缘而对别人心生好感吗？

“虽然是我上司的上司，但是，应该，应该也能有认识的机会吧。”孟鹤堂不知道，说这话的时候，对面的小孩儿正翻看着一个空白的微信，甚至好奇地点进了那些看起来就很无聊的基金推荐软文。录音在一小段沉默之后，结束于一个带着笑意的“晚安”，孟鹤堂看着阳光一点一点爬上白墙，出神地想着，这么个温和可爱，富有吸引力，还不近人情的上司的上司，会是个什么样的人呢？

深夜浓的像是一砚焦墨，房间非常安静，周九良没有枕枕头，而是把它抱在怀里，掩饰砰砰直跳的心脏，他把脸埋进了柔软的枕头中，不安地拿起手机看了一眼，凌晨一点二十。

孟鹤堂把放在床头柜的书签拿过，夹在了书页的正中间，看书看得累了，也到了该休息的时候。

他站起了身，随手拿起手机看了一眼，有一条未读的微信消息，是好友申请，来自最近参与的工作组，来人的备注只有三个字：周九良。孟鹤堂楞了一下，有点意外，这是第一个主动加他微信的实习生，他的手指在同意与拒绝之间游移了一下，最终把小孩儿放进了他的好友列表。

周九良的手机震动了一下，亮了起来，聊天界面上只有空荡荡的一句话：我已经通过了你的好友申请，开始聊天吧！

小朋友在睡梦中咕哝了一声，抱紧了自己的枕头。


	6. Chapter 6

出租屋的楼道中一向有一股淡淡的汽油味，可能是楼下的某辆老旧摩托车的体味，虽然它已经被主人和时光同步搁置，但仍旧在倔强地散发着自己的存在感。周九良先前觉得这个味道有一种陈旧靡颓的感觉，现在却顾不上伤春悲秋，他快步下了楼梯，甚至蹦下了最后一级台阶——到上班的时间了。

每天早上的地铁都像是一列巨大的沙丁鱼罐头，只差一勺卤汁就能把车内所有的空气排挤出去，把车内挨挨挤挤的人群腌制入味。周九良从人群中费劲地移动了一下自己的手臂，像是从泥里拔出萝卜，他托了托自己滑到鼻梁的眼镜，手机正在手里握着，动作间敏锐地捕捉到了周九良的脸，面容解锁之后跳转到了周九良出门前反复看着的界面——和孟鹤堂的聊天框。

仍旧干干净净，一个多余的字都没有。

周九良从第一眼看到孟鹤堂通过了他的好友申请就开始懊恼不已，错过了这个瞬间，话题的展开就没有那么容易了。如果孟鹤堂点下“接受”的时候周九良还醒着，这第一段对话就会有个更加平滑的展开，至少周九良可以像他睡着前演练过无数遍的那样，给孟鹤堂发去个惊讶的表情，然后接一句“孟总睡这么晚”。

甚至周九良坠入梦乡前，还在思考要不要加那个惊讶的表情，这样好像显得自己有点幼稚。

周九良在挤得要命的车厢里挣扎着转了个方向站，靠在了车厢壁上，阻隔住众人交错的视线，他点开了孟鹤堂的头像看了一圈，又看了一圈，想给孟鹤堂发个早上好，又觉得有点尴尬，待会儿到公司就能见面了，这时候发一句早上好算什么？

小孩儿自暴自弃地把手机塞回了兜里，提示灯亮了，地铁缓缓停下，周九良这才慌忙站直了身子，探着脑袋去看是否到站。

孟鹤堂起的不算早，但他没有吃早餐的习惯，所以不必赶时间。

剃须刀嗡嗡地工作着，孟鹤堂对着镜子半是发呆半是认真地刮着胡子，走神看了手机一眼。孟鹤堂把剃须刀挪开，伸出根手指摸了摸自己的下巴，还算满意，于是那个嗡嗡作响的小机器就被允许继续睡个回笼觉了。

孟鹤堂拿起了放在盥洗台上的手机，随手解锁，微信上一堆消息，搞得他不知道先点哪个，孟鹤堂在一堆公事公办中穿梭着，终于找到了那个一看就知道是个小孩儿的头像，可惜，对话框是空的，周九良什么消息也没有发来。

孟鹤堂忽然有点疑惑，主动加上了自己的微信，却什么话也没有说，难道小朋友只是礼貌性的加了所有人的微信？

直觉觉得，那个小孩儿不是这样的，可是孟鹤堂也没有实质性的证据，他关上了手机，忽然没心思处理微信上的其他未读消息了，他有点烦躁地把剃须刀搁在了盥洗台旁边的架子上，力度不小，把可怜的小机器摔出了一声呻吟。

秋天是个挺美好的季节，周九良从地铁口出来，眯起眼睛看了看远处的一树金黄色，银杏树是挺拔而劲瘦的，就连树冠也只是微微向四周扩散，像把似撑未撑的伞，清晨起来的风最是沉重，带着夜里积攒的水汽，把银杏叶子一片片揪下来，玩腻了便抛在地上。

周九良往上推了推眼镜，低着头走在人行道上，他感觉有点凉。前两天办公室内刚刚停了空调，大家才发现原来空调工作的声音这么大，关了空调之后那种让人不安的静谧持续了两三天才被众人接受，来年又是个新的循环。

远远地看到写字楼了，周九良往两边看了看，一只脚踏上了斑马线，斑马线不远处停着辆等信号灯的甲壳虫，正打着左转灯，和周九良要去的是同一方向。周九良被满目金黄的秋天中突兀出现的一抹果绿色晃了眼睛，多看了两眼，发现一手扶着方向盘，另一手拿着手机放在耳边，抿着嘴正听电话那头讲话的人正是孟鹤堂。

周九良感觉心脏似乎悸动了起来，他也不明白，为什么早上碰到自己的上司会有些心悸。理工男充满逻辑运算的脑子推算了一下信号灯剩余的时间和车速，大概会比匀速行走的自己晚一些到公司门口，斑马线走到一半，周九良放慢了脚步。

下楼开车时，孟鹤堂才发现自己的小座驾与金黄色的秋天有些格格不入，他今天可没迟到，所以比较悠闲，随手拍了一张楼下的银杏树，这才唤醒小甲壳虫，往公司赶去。

路上接到了个工作电话，孟鹤堂一边打方向一边应付着，眼疾手快地在停车线前踩下了刹车，还好，没压线，今年的分经不起扣了。孟鹤堂有点庆幸，小小地呼了口气，对着电话那头继续笑容可掬：“您说。”

孟鹤堂的车位周围还没停上别的车，因此今天泊车格外顺利，孟鹤堂开了车门出来，眼尖地看到不远处周九良正朝这边走来，他似乎正出神看着路边的树，脚步有些拖拉，孟鹤堂笑了一下，低头看了一眼手表，看来他一点也不担心会迟到。

只要直走过去一定会迎面碰见，孟鹤堂把车锁好，往公司门口走了过去，心里盘算着，跟小孩儿讲话是不是应该再温和一些？

孟鹤堂大概是平时做方案做太多了，大脑自动给了他几个上去搭话的方案，还没等孟鹤堂选定，这些方案就统统用不上了，这是孟鹤堂在工作中最不喜欢的情况——交接不成功。周九良的师父郑敏恰好从周九良身后走了过来，孟鹤堂看到他拍了一下周九良的肩膀，和他并肩走着，周九良笑着跟他问了好，脚步随着他变得越来越快。

追不上了，孟鹤堂在原地站了站，又继续往前走，他的这个早上，好像并不是十分顺利。他保持着原来的速度继续往前走着，而周九良他们即将进入公司大堂，孟鹤堂抬头看了一眼，小孩儿的目光恰好与他对上，又忙不迭收回去。

看我干嘛？

孟鹤堂忽然有点小小的懊恼。

两人办公的地方隔着一道门，在公司极少有碰面的机会，而两人的微信似乎也有一道无形的门，周九良加到孟鹤堂的微信以后，竟然一次话也没跟他说过。

一开始是害羞，觉得自己无论说什么都会莫名其妙，后来周九良便暗暗赌咒，一旦孟鹤堂表露出一点可以当做话题的态度，他就会马上顺杆爬上去。可是孟鹤堂没有，他连朋友圈都不发，一丁点能够被当做话题的事情都没有。

孟鹤堂太忙了，他的微信来来往往都是人情，周九良那个不起眼的小头像很快就被大量的工作挤到了后面。偶尔，睡不着的深夜，孟鹤堂也会去翻一翻消息列表，可是翻到一半，似乎又忘了一开始的目的是要找到周九良。

这件事情成了个搁置在阁楼上的布娃娃，它的主人每天都会想念着它，但只是懒于爬上积灰的阁楼去把它带走。

实习生进公司时刚刚启动的一个项目今日正式交接完毕，晚上又是酒局。

对方公司的主管是个豪爽的中年人，听他口音仿佛来自山东，孟鹤堂便叫了几个能喝的业务员去作陪。生意场上能碰到这种能轻而易举投其所好的合作伙伴是件省心的事，孟鹤堂遇到过太多千奇百怪的人，刁钻的让他难受，能在酒桌上解决掉的问题，其实都是小儿科了。

对方果然豪爽大气，酒过三巡菜过五味，基本已经把桌上的两个阵营融合成了一家兄弟，孟鹤堂不太能喝，只好在言语上多多支持这位老哥，也算另一种形式上的应酬。喝酒聊天侃大山，最后有关生意的部分只占这漫长的夜晚的小小一部分，说起来也有些好笑。

“今年我们那来的实习生都挺好，”山东老哥举杯，目光示意桌上其他人一起，孟鹤堂浅浅地抿了一口，听他继续说：“能喝，年轻大小伙子，都能喝，今天没法带他们来，上次一个局，这几个小伙子能把一桌人撂倒。”孟鹤堂松了口气，这应该属于“还好没带他们来”，不然就他这几个业务员可招架不住。

“年轻小孩儿嘛，喝酒消化快，趁着年轻也能练出来。”山东老哥刚要往自己杯中倒酒，坐在他旁边的人就已经有眼色地替他斟了半杯，孟鹤堂微笑着点了点头，未做附和，今年他手下也有实习生，只是这种场合他从来不会带小孩子来，更不知道那几个小孩儿酒量如何。

孟鹤堂夹了口菜，缓解方才喝酒时胃里的灼烧感，他有意无意地看了一眼桌上正与对方主管谈天的郑敏，两人正谈论着“什么样的人最能喝”，郑敏就是个很能喝酒的人，看起来虽然内敛文气，其实怎么灌都不会醉，做业务员的好料子，孟鹤堂端起了一边的茶杯清口，不自觉走了神。

周九良看起来是能喝酒的样子吗？

今天周九良到家很晚，放在门口的外卖吃起来都有些凉了。

师父下班后有应酬，因此就拨了一部分工作给他帮忙，周九良头一次体会到了加班的滋味，虽然只是短短几十分钟，远比付出了一整个晚上接待对方的师父来的轻快。郑敏平时话不是很多，可能是谈判场上说累了吧，平时就喜欢闭着嘴，因此虽然叫周九良帮忙工作，也没有多告诉他关于应酬的事，可是周九良却好奇。

部门的项目，作为部门主管的孟鹤堂不可能不去吧，孟鹤堂也会与不熟悉的生意伙伴把酒言欢吗？孟鹤堂酒量如何，他是不是也会喝醉？孟鹤堂醉了之后也会这样清醒吗？眼神也会是温柔而敏锐的吗？

周九良调试着程序，在工作日志上机械地敲着运行状况，他看了一眼坐在旁边的郑敏，有点想开口，却又找不到机会，还好郑敏抬起了头：“看我干吗？出bug了？”小孩儿的心事从来都藏不住太久，郑敏知道他有话要说，便放下了手里的文件，果然，周九良也放下了手头的工作，有点神神秘秘地凑了过来：“老师，孟总...会喝醉吗？”

郑敏的表情有点疑惑，他仿佛看到自己的小女儿跑到他面前，好奇地问道：“爸爸，为什么海里的鱼闭不上眼睛？”同样不知所云的问题，同样找不到动机，郑敏托了托眼镜，犹豫了一下：“他酒量一般，经常喝醉，问这干什么？”

周九良沉思了一下，忽然笑了：“没什么。”

周末比在学校里的时候来的更加珍贵，周九良外出买了些东西，拎着回住处，路上遇到了个卖糖炒栗子的摊位，于是拎着的东西又重了些。

他故意从学校中穿行回自己的住处，在小路上的枫树下捡拾红色的枫叶，挑到更好看的便抛下先前的，直到走出枫树林，周九良手上也只有一片漂亮完整的小枫叶。校门出来是理工大南路，周九良没由来的有点高兴，随手拍了手上的这片树叶发了朋友圈，发的时候还隐隐期待，孟鹤堂看到会来找他聊聊天，或者给他点个赞。

他应该很忙吧，朋友圈发出去，周九良忽然有点惆怅，眼看实习过半了，他却至今没有与孟鹤堂说上话。

一阵风吹了过来，周九良摇了摇头，往前跑了几步，跳起来去摸树梢上的叶子，重重的购物袋把他坠回了地上，踩碎了几片干透的落叶。

最近小电台一直风平浪静，只发过一条录音，孟鹤堂没听完便睡着了，对他来说，这个电台的确比药物都要管用不少。

不过是关于实习的事情，小朋友的生活主题从学校转换到了工作，说起话来都有种新奇的期待感，孟鹤堂隐约记得他还曾提过几次关于在公司遇上的那个“心上人”，虽然小朋友的录音中一直没有明说过，但是孟鹤堂怎么能听不出来——他说起无关的人时，断然不会是羞赧还带着笑意的腔调。

只是想不起来具体说过什么了，也不知道小朋友和他有没有顺利地认识彼此。

孟鹤堂把车停在了路边，下车买了包烟又回到车上，理工大南路禁止泊车，他赶紧驱车往家走，像在逃避见证了他短暂泊车的目击者。

路过一棵红枫树，孟鹤堂想起电台的小主人也曾提起过枫叶，他有种下车去捡拾一些的冲动，但想了想自己驾照剩下的那点分，还是算了，代价过于高昂。

车拐过一个路口，孟鹤堂看到个熟悉的身影，正傻里傻气地在路上蹦着高。

这时候刚过午，路上的人不多，路上的车也不多，难怪周九良会在这儿撒欢。孟鹤堂随手打开了驾驶座的窗户，风涌了进来，带着甜甜的栗子味，孟鹤堂有点想问问看周九良，需不需要载他一程，可惜，周九良在胡同口转弯了。

孟鹤堂仍然没有关上驾驶座的窗户，风卷着一片金黄灿烂的落叶，偷偷潜了进来，藏在了孟鹤堂背后。


	7. Chapter 7

一场秋雨一场寒。

从昨天开始，这场小雨就不停地扰乱着孟鹤堂的生活，这座城市的雨天像是位厌世的少女，轻声而连绵不绝地散播着淡淡的哀愁。雨滴不大，落地甚至没有痕迹，但就是这种细细密密的雨滴落在窗上时，才足够让人烦闷，像是个轻言细语却出言无状的人礼貌地想要叩开你的门。

孟鹤堂晨起时就有些不适，睁开眼睛的那一刻就看到飘窗没关，夹杂着冷湿水汽的风对着他吹过来，怪不得昨晚梦到独自一个人爬上了冰山。他叹了口气，下床时一阵头重脚轻，麻利地趿拉上拖鞋走到了餐桌旁，桌上空空荡荡，一盒拆开后喝过一次的感冒灵颗粒在那里已经扔了很久。

等待着电热水壶烧水的功夫，孟鹤堂简单洗漱了一下，感冒灵的盒子上写着建议饭后食用，孟鹤堂在自己冰箱里翻了半天，找到了一盒去年过期的速冻饺子。权衡之下，空腹喝药的危险性应该大大小于吃过期饺子的危险性，饺子被扔进了垃圾箱，孟鹤堂随手拿了个杯子，冲了浓浓的一剂感冒颗粒。

今天出门要多穿一点，孟鹤堂吹着滚烫的药剂，小口啜饮，顺便发呆想着事情，舌头被热水烫到，条件反射地伸了出来，露在同样嫣红的嘴唇之外。

真狼狈，孟鹤堂看了一眼玄关那儿的镜子，看到自己有点无可奈何的表情，他心里有点淡淡的失落，又感到庆幸，还好，这样狼狈的样子，除了自己没人能看见。

但凡有一个人在，想必也不会这么狼狈吧。孟鹤堂低垂下眼帘，吹了吹药剂，皱着眉头喝了下去。

今天周九良醒的很早，吃好了早餐，还没有到出门上班的时间，他盘腿坐在床上，随手拿过了床头的一本书翻看，翻着翻着，又拿过了桌上的另一本书，把书里夹着的红叶拿出，细细端详。

红叶在书页的压榨下已经交出了自己全部的水分，鲜活的红色慢慢褪去，留下黯淡又浓重的绛红，周九良两根手指捏着叶子的杆，在眼前慢慢转动，他把这片叶子夹在了还未看完的这本书的其中一页。他以前不喜欢这类书，可是在看过这部书的同名电影后忍不住还是把它买了回来，他瞥了一眼桌上的钟，只觉得今天的时间走得很慢。

“我感觉自己张开双手站在一片沙漠中，你如雨水般降临在我身上，我会梳理你的头发，就像森林中音乐萦绕在树木的顶端。”周九良喃喃地随口念着书里的句子，后面的内容被红叶挡住，阻止了他大清早的继续抒情，他合上书本，托着腮看着窗外落雨，心里有种有些事情即将发生的预感。

他站起了身，拿过搭在椅背上的外套穿上，透明的伞挂在门后的钩子上，随风微微晃动着身子，周九良把手机揣进了口袋，在室内环顾了一下，拿上伞出了门。

这座城市也像是一个沙漠，周九良撑开了伞，走进了若有若无的雨幕中。

甘霖什么时候才会降临在我的身上？

孟鹤堂一上午签了两个文件，审了一个方案，头痛也在不间断的工作中逐渐被孟鹤堂遗忘了。

助理进门来询问孟鹤堂一些关于报批的事宜，听到孟鹤堂说话似乎有些鼻音，随口问了一句，岔开了办公室里严肃安静的工作氛围。孟鹤堂不再正襟危坐，他随手解开了一颗外套的扣子，往后靠在椅背上，他有点没精神，揉了揉自己的眼睛，看着小助理整理他桌子上放着的东西，再三犹豫，还是开了口：“问你个事。”

小姑娘戴着圆圆的眼镜，度数不低，抬起头来的时候显得有点傻，孟鹤堂笑了一下，手指在纽扣上轻轻搓捻：“早上来没看见周九良，干嘛去了？”小助理没留神碰倒了桌上立着的一个笔筒，慌乱地把它扶正摆好，孟鹤堂还是那个姿势，别开了目光看着窗外，好像若无其事。

刚才孟总问自己问题了没有？小姑娘怀疑自己耳朵出了问题。

孟鹤堂的眼神飘飘乎乎地在窗外转了一圈，又转了回来，他用鼻音“嗯”了一声，表示追问，看着小姑娘惊讶中带着傻的表情，忍不住好笑：“没听清么？”

“呃，那个，他，他和老郑去南城了，有个项目今天不是要老郑过去调试嘛，就那个...”小助理推了推眼镜，前言不搭后语，有种学生时代忽然被老师抽问的感觉，孟鹤堂点了点头制止她继续结结巴巴：“建安那个项目，我知道了，没事儿出去继续忙吧。”

门默默地关上了，孟鹤堂捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“嘶”了一声，又坐直了身体。

吃过午饭后，小雨逐渐停了，周九良站在街边，等着师父从便利店里出来，递给了他一瓶水。

中午也是师父请他吃了饺子，周九良有点忸怩的良心不安，犹豫着要不要去接，郑敏看他那样子，推了推自己的眼镜，轻声补充：“公司报销。”周九良酝酿出来的酸劲儿又被他自己咽了回去，他接过水，默默拧开了瓶盖递回师父手上，又接过另一瓶水拧开递到了自己嘴边。

郑敏还在想着工作的事宜，好半晌才反应过来小朋友这点难得的体贴，他看着周九良低头玩手机的样子，笑了笑：“交过女朋友吗？”周九良正不耐烦地上下滑动的手指顿了一下，他摇了摇头，好半晌才说话：“没喜欢的。”

郑敏忽如其来地有点八卦，搁在以前，他不会追问这么多，但看周九良一副欲盖弥彰的样子，就想继续逗逗他。这孩子不太擅长言辞，还有点认生，相处了这些天，郑敏自觉已经走进了他的小世界边缘，他随口问道：“真没有？”

周九良没说话，郑敏也就识趣地没有继续追问，他转头看了看路的尽头，接他们的车依旧不见踪影。要不要说些什么缓和气氛呢，郑敏瞥了一眼周九良，想观察他是不是觉得刚刚的话有所冒犯，却看到他耳尖泛红，嘴角微弯，又咬着嘴唇强行把笑意收回。

好吧，大概不用说了，郑敏喝了口水，默默地掏出了自己的手机。

下午四点，孟鹤堂忙的差不多了，瘫在椅背上随手刷了刷基金，最近基金行情一般，孟鹤堂越看眉头越皱，干脆退了出来，看了一眼微信。

周九良的微信置顶在聊天框的上方，孟鹤堂戳开看了一眼，飞快取消了置顶，又慢慢重新置顶回来，他乐此不疲地折腾着无用功，忽然一个电话打了进来，是周九良的师父郑敏。

像是做亏心事被人抓包，孟鹤堂没坐稳，在转椅上滑了一下，险些坐在地上，他狼狈地接通了电话，努力保持着平时一样的语气：“你好，有事么？”

对面传来的不是郑敏的声音，有呼呼的风声，车辆规律而刺耳的信号声，还有听不清楚的急促争吵，孟鹤堂有些不安，站了起来：“怎么了？出事了？”对面传来的是陌生却又熟悉的声音，他喘着，有些前言不搭后语：“孟总，我和郑老师出了事故，然后，郑老师受伤了，车主还在吵架，郑老师让我联系公司。”

孟鹤堂不合时宜地想起每个即将坠入梦乡的瞬间，平缓又温柔的声音在他的耳机中轻声与他说着晚安，与此时有些颤抖又紧张的语气截然不同，但孟鹤堂知道，它们来自同一个人。入睡前的飘然与此刻的惊诧忽然混合成一片混乱的色彩，孟鹤堂有种兜圈子后又踏上大路的难以置信，他忽然手足无措了起来。

孟鹤堂听着电话那头杂乱的声音，想要询问又不知道从哪里问起，他三两步走上前去打开了办公室的门，门口坐着的小助理惊讶地看了他一眼。

孟鹤堂清醒了些，返回办公桌随手抓起了挂着的外套披到身上，压低了声音，让自己的语气尽量听起来有些安抚意味：“别挂，发定位，我马上到。”

小助理站起身来，露出了点询问的神色，但是孟鹤堂没顾上，他大跨步往电梯间走，微信上收到了周九良发过来的定位，他略略扫了一眼，知道了位置，重新把听筒搁在了耳边，脱口而出：“你受伤了吗？”

周九良坐在师父身边，一手扶着师父的胳膊，一手把手机按在耳边，电话那头孟鹤堂正在启动车子，周九良听到他轻声骂了一句什么，大概是在倒车的时候遇到了难题。

郑敏斜倚着周九良，胳膊上的疼痛有所缓和，方才车辆剐蹭时他没有防备，胳膊在撞击间狠狠撞在了车门上，大概是骨折或者脱臼。周九良只是脑袋撞到了前座，此时并无大碍，他没遇上过这种情况，紧张地直冒汗，紧紧抓着郑敏的手机不放，指关节都泛了白，郑敏看他这幅样子，忍不住问：“电话...打给谁了，不挂吗？”

周九良摇了摇头：“孟总说他一会儿过来。”郑敏愣了愣，他有些意外，下意识地想要扶自己快要滑下鼻梁的眼镜，却动不了受伤的手臂，两辆车的司机正在交涉，争吵中应该有人已经拨了122或者120。

郑敏打量了一下周九良的神色，他应该是头一次遇到这种事，抓着手机像抓着救命稻草，一只手托着自己受伤的手臂，动也不敢动。郑敏忽然觉得，这时候把自己的手机从小朋友手中要过来似乎有点残忍，何况，这通电话的通话双方好像都并不太情愿忽然更改通话对象。

郑敏吸了口气，又慢慢吐出来，开口还是和平时一样的轻声细语：“让孟总直接去最近的医院吧，他赶过来的时候，我们应该已经在医院了。”周九良刚想要复述给电话那头的孟鹤堂听，孟鹤堂却已经开口了，他的语气和周九良曾经预想过的基本一致，温柔和缓，带着点疲惫：“我知道了，你陪着你老师，等我去接你。”

医院里弥漫着一股来苏水味，大堂中空荡荡的，孟鹤堂轻而易举就找到了坐在长条凳上举着手机的周九良。

孟鹤堂挂断了电话，看到正坐着的周九良一下子站了起来，迷茫地四处看了看，在看到他走过来时便愣住了。孟鹤堂走到了他身边，下意识伸手拍了拍他的肩膀安抚，他身后是门诊诊室，门没关好，露着一条缝，孟鹤堂瞥见郑敏正坐在医疗床上，被医生折腾的满脸煞白，看来骨头已经接好了。

孟鹤堂松了口气，仔细打量了一下周九良周身，没发现什么伤痕：“通知你郑老师的家里了吗？交过钱了没有？你有没有哪里不舒服？”周九良看了他一眼就不敢再看，手中捏着郑敏的手机：“前台交过了，郑老师的钱。还没告诉家里，郑老师说女儿刚放学，现在让他太太来了，就没人去接女儿了。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，医院的走廊里太过安静，一点点声音都显得格外明显，他似乎听到有节奏的心跳声正在回响，却分不清是自己的，还是周九良的。黄昏的阳光透过走廊尽头的玻璃门照了进来，在地上映出一片浅金，一个护士从诊室中走出，白色的鞋在余晖中被染上了均匀的颜色，这一切没有人注意，因为孟鹤堂的目光盯在周九良的侧脸上，周九良则死盯着地板不放。

孟鹤堂伸手要过了被周九良攥着的手机，指尖短暂相触，原来周九良的手心冰凉，孟鹤堂顺势握了握周九良的手：“那...你有没有哪里不舒服？”

周九良的手没有撤开，他甚至下意识握了一下孟鹤堂送到他手心里的大拇指，反应过来后又飞快地撤了力道，让被孟鹤堂握住的那只手自然下垂，他红透了脸，别过头看着郑敏所在的诊室：“没...”

郑敏的妻子是在六点左右来的，周九良站在孟鹤堂身后，听着孟鹤堂和她交代着事情的经过，心里忽然有些难为情。

这次事故是个意外，可是自己在这次意外中表现的太像个小孩子，郑敏甚至先入为主地知道不能把事情全交到他的身上，而是第一时间让他去另找一个可靠的别人。当时为什么要打给孟鹤堂呢？周九良捏紧了自己的衣角，听着孟鹤堂温柔地安慰着郑老师的妻子，心里有些后悔，这样的事情按说不是孟鹤堂应该负责的，可是他还是跑了过来。

周九良盯着医院的白墙发呆，轻轻叹了口气，却被孟鹤堂忽然伸过来的手吓了一跳，下意识后退了一步，孟鹤堂楞了一下，睁圆了眼睛看他的样子有点可爱，他继续伸过手来把周九良的衣领整理好：“怎么了？”郑敏的妻子已经进了病房，走廊中只剩下孟鹤堂和他两个人，他慌忙摇了摇头，孟鹤堂对着他笑了：“可以走了，我送你回家。”

孟鹤堂的车里有种淡淡的烟草味，周九良坐在副驾驶上，看着车上的小摆件愣神，车已经驶向了回家的方向，周九良这才想起他还没有告诉孟鹤堂他家住哪里。他转头看了孟鹤堂一眼，路灯的光恰好穿过孟鹤堂的碎发，留给周九良一个朦胧的剪影，周九良还未说话，孟鹤堂就伸手打开了车上的储物盒：“饿不饿？里面有糖，后座有水，先垫一垫吧。”

周九良深吸了一口气，说话时却很丢脸地带上了颤音：“谢谢孟总。”

孟鹤堂好像在笑，轻声的气音有些朦胧的暧昧不清，周九良以为他要说话了，可是孟鹤堂什么都没有说。

周九良挑的糖果是青苹果味的，孟鹤堂嗅到了味道。

“他应该会很爱笑吧。”某一天晚上——那时候睡觉时还需要开空调，孟鹤堂睡前听着电台里小孩的自言自语，忍不住露出笑意，小孩的语气有点羞赧，又带着做梦一样的期待：“他并不像个严肃的人，如果有机会说上话，他会对我笑吗？”

我在他眼里是这样的吗？孟鹤堂勾起了嘴角，在信号灯前停下车。

青苹果一样的，像是掩映在枝叶间一般，又酸涩又隐隐甜蜜的气味，是这个夜晚留给孟鹤堂的最深刻的记忆。


	8. Chapter 8

周九良一向不喜欢延续太长时间的沉默，比如因尴尬而无话的课堂互动，彼此还不熟悉只能沉默相对的宿舍，与人同行却找不到话题，只能尽量保持相同的步调，诸如此类。

车里只有机器运作的声音，和孟鹤堂浅浅的呼吸声，一路无话。

可是周九良却发现自己并不反感，沉默没有打扰到今晚的月光融入雨滴，没有打扰夜风从窗户缝隙中钻进来，抚乱孟鹤堂的头发，孟鹤堂的手指在光下显得有些苍白，扶着方向盘的样子非常随意，又要命的好看，周九良甚至屏住了呼吸，不想发出突兀的声音。

草在结它的种子，风在摇它的叶子。我们站着，不说话，就十分美好。

孟鹤堂开车很稳，像周九良想象中他的性格一样，就连急转弯都是平滑而顺利的，有种让人安心的舒服。这时间理工大的学生恰好放学不久，理工大南路不远处就是条商业街，街上亮起了街灯，学生三三两两走在街上，孟鹤堂把车停在路边，打开了车门锁。

周九良视力不佳，但是来往多次，他知道理工大南路上禁止泊车的牌子比自己的脑袋都大。他慌乱地解开了安全带，打开了车门，他站定在车外，一手扶门，有些不舍地看向了驾驶座上的孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂正笑着看他，笑意仿佛有些促狭，大概是街灯光线所致。

周九良鞠了个简陋的躬，把方才打好腹稿的感谢致辞和盘托出：“谢谢孟总送我回来，今天郑老师的事多谢了，耽误您时间不好意思，您快回家吧。”

周九良想要关上车门，可是孟鹤堂却制止了他，他一手扶着方向盘，一手送到了周九良面前，他手心放着一块糖，周九良不知道该不该去拿，看向孟鹤堂的眼神透着犹豫，可是他从心里又是迫切想要的。孟鹤堂笑着摸了摸自己的侧脸：“拿着吧，今天吓着了，回去好好休息，郑敏那边公司会安排，不用担心。”

周九良伸出手指精准地夹走了孟鹤堂手心那块糖，飞快攥在了自己手心，好像在怕孟鹤堂要回去。孟鹤堂微微笑着，眉眼如同溶在水中的月光，朦胧又温柔，他轻轻拍了两下方向盘，迎着周九良的目光，小声说：“周...九良？叫孟哥也可以。”

孟鹤堂的公寓距离周九良的住处只有大约两街之隔，孟鹤堂随手剥了块荔枝味的水果糖塞进嘴里，把车停在了自家楼下。

小区门口有家便利店，孟鹤堂进去买了些速冻包子，又架不住收银台前的香味，买了两串关东煮，拎着吃的慢慢走回了家。微信里的消息堆的快要爆炸，下午没报备就跑了出去，直到到了医院才有空给助理发了几条语音解释，现在助理的消息快要挤爆了屏幕，孟鹤堂甚至能想象那个小姑娘对着手机抓狂的样子，他心情不错，哼了两句歌，慢悠悠地回复起了消息。

把情况说明之后，就没什么要孟鹤堂操心的事了，这件事会变成个报批的条子，经过几个部门的手，最后放在孟鹤堂的桌上要他一个签字。小助理领命而去，孟鹤堂随手给郑敏拨了个电话，郑敏已经被妻子接回家了，接到孟鹤堂电话的那一刻，身边的小女儿还在吵着要喂给他水果，孟鹤堂听到他那边踢踢踏踏的拖鞋声，他大概走进了阳台，环境顿时安静了下来。

孟鹤堂随口关怀，郑敏也算是随口客套，两人这电话打的比孟鹤堂买回来的包子还没劲，郑敏的分寸感过于强烈，而孟鹤堂一贯不是个与大家走的很近的领导，寒暄与客套之后两人陷入了短暂的沉默。郑敏一只胳膊吊在胸前，另一只手拿着手机，他看到阳台纱窗上有一个小小的洞，想伸手去堵住，可惜暂时没有能派的上用场的手，他打破了沉默：“你把九良送回去了吗？”

孟鹤堂正在厨房拿筷子戳着蒸锅中的速冻包子，包子被他不小心戳坏了一个角，露出里面绿油油的香菇油菜馅：“嗯，他家离我家蛮近，送到他家路口。”笼屉下，滚水冒着咕噜咕噜的泡，孟鹤堂笑了一下：“不用担心，九良的工作问题我会再安排人带的。”

郑敏挑了挑眉，却并没感到十分意外，他看着纱窗外，楼下正有两个小孩儿在路灯下踢着足球，你来我往，十分热闹。郑敏随口找了个借口结束了对话，孟鹤堂也识趣地道了再会，小女儿在阳台门外扒着玻璃门，小嘴撅得高高的，等着爸爸结束电话出来陪她，郑敏把手机揣进了口袋，露出笑脸走向了女儿。

包子并不太好吃，孟鹤堂开火开大了，滚水浸湿了包子皮，整个包子都软塌塌的，孟鹤堂吃了两个就不再动筷了。

还好先前吃了两串鱼丸，肚子已经填了半饱，孟鹤堂哼着小调，在客厅中无所事事地转了两圈，躺在了沙发上。他仰躺着，举高手机去挡头顶吊灯的光，他点开了桌面上的小星球，点进了那个从今往后就不再陌生的电台，而电台的主人非常乐于给孟鹤堂本就轻松愉快的心情锦上添花，五分钟前，周九良刚刚发布了一条新的动态，同样是一张照片。

孟鹤堂摸黑随便抓的那块水果糖端端正正地摆在照片正中央，原来是和孟鹤堂刚刚吃的那块儿同样的荔枝味，周九良给这张照片配了一个小月亮的表情，照片模糊的背景是一台电脑和外卖袋子，看来周九良也才吃饭。

虽然对于周九良就是那个让他倍感好奇的小朋友这件事感到意外，但孟鹤堂没有迎上去认亲的意思，周九良这样的孩子，大约不会希望这个小天地迎来一个现实中的客人。他柔软、怕生，又难得地赤诚勇敢，他本身就是一个发光的小星球，而自己只是想要环绕在他身边的风。

孟鹤堂翻身下了沙发，光着脚跑到卧室，拿了耳机又躺回沙发上，他随手点开了电台的一个节目，在周九良的喃喃自语中，孟鹤堂点开了微信，明知故问地给置顶聊天框发送了一条新消息：

吃饭了吗？

周九良正拆着外卖袋子，手机亮着屏幕，开着免提放在桌上，电话那头，郑敏正笑着让他的小女儿管周九良叫哥哥。

得知郑老师现在并无大碍，周九良终于放心了些，他闲谈了几句郑敏的伤势，郑敏便把话题转到了让他感兴趣的方面：“刚刚孟总也来过电话，说我的保险款子会尽快上报，还说到你。”郑敏的留白有些意味深长，周九良敏感地觉得郑老师这话并不是随口一说，但就像雪地里的狍子一样，明知道那是个拙劣的陷阱，还是会好奇地凑上去看看，周九良现在与一只狍子无异，他甚至停下了拆外卖的动作：“他...孟总说什么了？”

郑敏的小女儿正在旁边玩一个钓鱼小玩具，小朋友聚精会神地用磁铁小吊杆往花里胡哨的鱼群里冲。郑敏笑了，对着听筒那头说：“他说九良的工作他会再安排。”小朋友细细的鱼竿瞎猫撞上死耗子，吸住了一条小鱼，她兴冲冲地冲着爸爸炫耀：“爸爸你看，上钩啦！”

周九良在笑吧，郑敏想着，他听到电话那头拆外卖袋子的声音继续响了起来，响的更加兴高采烈，他笑着附和小女儿：“嗯，真棒，上钩了。”

挂了电话，周九良揭开了外卖送的小份例汤的盖子，咕咚咕咚一饮而尽，毫不讲究地用手背把嘴角的水痕擦去，他坐在椅子上，不怎么安分地晃起了腿。

手机屏幕再次亮起，周九良咬下一口披萨，瞥了一眼，在手机屏幕即将熄灭的瞬间，他看到这条消息提醒来自“孟总”。

手机屏幕黯淡了，周九良在那一片黑色的镜子上看到了自己傻笑的脸。

孟鹤堂从卧室再出来时，身上披了件衣服，他感冒还没好，现在才想起来要注意给自己保暖。

他躺回沙发上，把耳机重新塞进耳朵，切到微信看了一眼，小朋友还没给他回信，于是他按下了节目的暂停键：“上次看他打电话的时候，听到他跟电话那头说再会，他说再会的时候很神奇，会让人觉得，这个再会是有期可约的，他真切地想要与人再会。”

孟鹤堂笑出了声，脚丫在沙发上扑腾了两下，他戳了戳手机屏幕，指甲在钢化膜上发出轻微的叩击声，他翻了个身，抱住沙发上的抱枕，贴到自己有些发热的脸颊上：“我是这样的嘛？”耳机中，小朋友的声音笃定地像是在阐述一条简单的定理：“不管别人怎么说，他一定很温柔。”

孟鹤堂先前听着安眠的语音忽然变得字字滚烫，孟鹤堂笑着把耳机线拔了下来，伸手捂在自己脸上，说出来没人信，他这种混迹江湖，客套起来脸不红心不跳的老油条会因为这么一句简单的话就红了脸颊。想必是屋里太热了，要不就是披上的外套太厚了，孟鹤堂胡乱裹了裹身上的外套，清除了后台的电台程序，却看到小朋友的回信猝不及防地出现在了屏幕上。

“孟哥吃了吗？我叫了外卖吃，还没吃完！”孟鹤堂侧躺在沙发上，脚趾冰凉，胡乱在沙发靠垫上磨蹭，他盯着聊天框上多出来的这句话，忽然不知道该怎么回复。

回复“吃过了”，会不会显得太冷淡？回复“没吃到喜欢的东西”，会不会让他觉得自己在抱怨？回复“你吃了什么”，会不会让他觉得自己太婆婆妈妈了？孟鹤堂忽然不知道自己要怎么表现才能看起来正常一些，也许他的目的根本不是“看起来正常”，他忽然有种迫切的期待，期待着周九良也许会喜欢他回复的方式。

商海里摸爬滚打了几年的孟总，忽然对自己那点魅力失去了信心。

孟鹤堂并没有即刻回复，周九良也并不急，他找着角度，把披萨摆在台灯灯光下，拍了张照片发给孟鹤堂，他手指上沾了油，用唯一干净的无名指飞快地打着字：看，我吃了这个！

对面显示正在输入中，周九良咬下了一大口披萨，菠萝微酸的味道在厚重的芝士味中给他增加了一丝雀跃，孟鹤堂回复道：看起来很好吃，我晚餐只吃了速冻包子。周九良咀嚼着热乎乎的新鲜披萨，忽然觉得有点歉疚，他随手抽出一张抽纸擦了擦手，发了个小表情给孟鹤堂，跟着是一句：不好吃吗？

周九良一边咀嚼，一边打字飞快：下次吃新鲜的吧，我们学校东门那边有一家酱肉包很好吃，不过不知道离你家会不会很远。一条一条的消息发送了过去，周九良慢慢咬下一口披萨，积极热心地回想着这附近还有什么好吃的东西，能够让可怜的孟哥脱离速冻包子的苦海。

周九良咀嚼的动作停了下来，他忽然想到，以孟鹤堂的工作和财力，想叫个外卖应该不会是难事，他小心翼翼地打下了一句话：你不舒服吗？为什么没好好吃饭？周九良把披萨最后一个小角塞进了嘴里，小心翼翼地去捏下一块，他瞥了两眼屏幕，孟鹤堂的回音慢悠悠地发送了过来：我很好，只是有点感冒，没有胃口。

只有不舒服的人才会不好好吃饭吗？

孟鹤堂平躺在沙发上，手机放在胸口，小朋友跳脱的思维让他有种眼花缭乱的感觉，上一刻还在思考周九良说的那家包子店在哪里，下一刻就被周九良的问题问的满头问号。忙起来就不吃饭，好好吃饭的时候一定是在应酬的孟总忽然有点恍惚，他想起那天自己做的扬州炒饭，吃下去的时候胃里都是温暖的。食物在烹饪之前吸收过的太阳光，好像都原封不动地送回到了人的胃里，吃饱喝足之后总是让人感觉暖融融的。

原来好好吃饭是这么重要的一件事，孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，把手机从胸口拿起，周九良发来了新的消息：有没有吃药？

被孟鹤堂遗忘了的感冒颗粒正躺在餐桌上，孟鹤堂坐起身来，穿上了拖鞋，他站在桌边，往杯子里倒了感冒冲剂，慢慢在聊天框打字：现在就去吃。

他在表情库里翻了又翻，最后给周九良发送了一个小太阳。


	9. Chapter 9

今天早上，孟鹤堂拆封了新买的牙膏，微微有点酸的柑橘味萦绕在唇齿间，直到睡前躺在床上发呆时，孟鹤堂还在舔着嘴唇出神。

晚上吃的不算太饱，但孟鹤堂的胃已经习惯了这样分量的餐食供给，此时连牢骚也懒得发。四周安静了下来，只剩床头手机充电头上的小灯在慢慢地闪，孟鹤堂闭上眼睛重又睁开，笑了一下，他忽然想到了周九良。

周九良今晚吃了披萨，会不会撑得睡不着觉？他老喜欢熬夜干这干那的，孟鹤堂记得他曾有一晚看电影看到凌晨，还有一晚因为紧张实习的事，发呆也发到了凌晨。年轻的小孩总是有接近无限的精力，折腾起来整个世界都要由着他转，虽然周九良看起来并不像是个会折腾的小朋友，但孟鹤堂还是忍不住想象着周九良任性和强势的样子，皱起了自己的鼻头，笑的腼腆。

孟鹤堂自觉已经不能算作年轻了，但他忽然发现，自己喜欢一个人的样子与他初恋那年无异。

他早都忘了那年交往的女友长什么样子，甚至连名字也模糊不清了，但记得那年宿舍里热的像是蒸笼，小小的风扇转起来又响又慢，混着同宿舍哥们儿的鼾声，就是那么个夜晚，年少的孟鹤堂躺在床上，闭着眼睛哧哧笑，想象着那个女孩儿生气的样子，高兴的样子。

孟鹤堂翻了个身，手指戳了戳自己的手机屏幕：“我这些年怎么没长进啊？”他的声音如同梦呓，手机没有在视野范围内捕捉到孟鹤堂的脸，嘀咕着又灭了屏幕，孟鹤堂慢慢闭上了眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。

周九良特意没有关窗户，留了条小缝，让夜风和邻近的轻微声响进来。

那天喂过的小狗最近应该长大了不少吧，周九良最近没在学校周围活动，也不知道现在在夜里嗷嗷叫的是不是它。 

周九良刚洗好擦过的头发还有点湿，但周九良并不介意，大大咧咧地躺在了床上，随手拿过枕头抱在怀里。手机快没电了，周九良在床上滚了一圈，拽过数据线接到了手机上，他熟练地打开了微信，孟鹤堂与他的聊天框还处在消息列表的最上方。

他傻乎乎地笑了两声，点开了孟鹤堂的微信，把备注的“孟总”改成了“孟哥”，聊天记录就那么几条，被周九良划上划下翻来覆去的看了好几遍，周九良的枕头在他手臂间被夹得变了形，认命地任由傻乐的周九良揉搓。

“Hi，Siri，”周九良冲着手机发问，语气轻快：“明天有闹钟吗？”手机页面跳转了一下，无奈的Siri把已经设置好了的明天七点钟的闹钟又呈现了一遍给周九良看，终于被心满意足的周九良放过。

周九良闭上了眼睛，狠狠地抱了一把枕头，又把它放到自己枕下安顿好，明天很快就要到来了，想到这里，周九良不禁笑了。

晨起上班启动车子时，孟鹤堂看到有条小狗正看着他探头探脑，他“啧啧”唤了两声，那小狗却跑掉了。

孟鹤堂边开车边有点无奈，他工作的这几年，总结出了一个魔咒一样的规律，凡是出门碰到什么小动物，这一天肯定会很忙。说是玄学也好，孟鹤堂的心理作用也罢，一到公司，孟鹤堂果然忙的脚不沾地，还好刚到时就跟助理安排了周九良的归属问题。

孟鹤堂托着下巴，听着电话那头长篇大论的客套，忍不住走了神，周九良现在应该已经被小助理安顿好了，孟鹤堂随口应答了一句电话那头的话，翻了翻桌上放的打印件，不知道哪一份会是周九良拿去印的。

“孟总还是要赏面子啊。”电话那头忽然停了下来，满心期待地等着孟鹤堂的答复，孟鹤堂一愣，下意识回答：“这怎么说，一定的。”电话那头如释重负：“那就好那就好，中午等着您，地址待会儿发您手机上。”

挂了电话，孟鹤堂叹了口气，捏着自己鼻梁开始头痛，随口一说罢了，竟然成了答复邀约，对方的信息已经发了过来，孟鹤堂只能认命，他随手拨通了内线电话：“十一点之前把要签字报批的都拿过来吧，中午忽然有应酬。”对面愣了半天，小助理的声音忽然响起：“我来，孟总？”

孟鹤堂想象着对面周九良手足无措的样子，忍不住笑了，放柔了语气：“我说，需要签字报批的，十一点之前交给我，中午我要出去。”

从小技术员变成了小助理，这个变动好像也不赖。

周九良从早上就跟着助理姐姐熟悉工作了，无非是一些接打电话，复印打印文件，整理东西一类的杂活。也许是孟鹤堂有意安排，助理姐姐对他很照顾，让他去送个文件也一再叮嘱，把让周九良心里打鼓的那些个环节都解释了一通。

孟鹤堂好像一直很忙，除了十点刚过接了他一个内线电话之外，周九良一上午都没有见过他。

他大概中午要出门，催着签过的文件一份一份地传了出来，周九良坐在工位上，慢慢分门别类地整理存放好，助理姐姐给他讲解的已经足够清晰，这工作没什么难的。周九良理出了一些作废文件，在桌上叠了叠，准备拿到碎纸机去处理掉。

这些废文件基本都是被孟鹤堂挑出错误之后退回的，周九良一张一张地把它们塞进了碎纸机，偶尔会看到有孟鹤堂笔迹的残页，周九良便好奇地多瞄两眼。这不是他的专业，有些文件他也不明白犯了什么会被孟鹤堂退回来重做的错误，他只是喜欢看孟鹤堂的笔迹。

不同于孟鹤堂这个人的温和内敛，他的笔迹实际上有点飞扬，也许是签字前的审核让他过于烦躁，所以发现了错误便毫不留情地指出来，草草签上处理意见退回。

碎纸机一点点蚕食着那些打印纸，周九良手上的文件慢慢变少了，他随意翻看着剩下的那些，某一页上，孟鹤堂的笔迹前重重地点了三个点，形成半个省略号，孟鹤堂一笔一划地把“同样的错误不要犯三遍”写在了省略号后。

周九良忍不住笑了，把那张纸放进了碎纸机，他甚至能想象到，孟鹤堂仰坐在办公椅上，头痛地捏着自己鼻梁，想发火又觉得不至于，最终只好把所有气闷都点在了那半个省略号里。

十一点刚过，孟鹤堂就准备前往对方预定的酒店了，他应酬只需要出个人场，别的什么都不需要，但他却在办公室里环顾了一圈，随手拿了个不知道什么时候放在办公室的包，扔在了自己座位上。

办公室外的工作区还一片安静，离员工午休的时间还有一会儿，孟鹤堂走了出去，路过小助理的位置，发现周九良并不在她身边，孟鹤堂看了她两眼：“小周呢？”小姑娘似乎有点惊讶，她推了推眼镜：“呃，送材料去了，刚走，我...我让他去的，隔壁部门...”

孟鹤堂赶紧制止了她进一步的解释：“我随口一问。”他这个助理工作有几年了，仍旧保持着实习那会儿的态度，孟鹤堂问一句她能结结巴巴答上无数来，也不知道她是不了解孟鹤堂还是太过于了解孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂下了楼，慢慢把车子倒了出来，停在了路边，时间还早，孟鹤堂攥着手机等了约摸五分钟，打通了助理桌上那台电话：“喂？”接电话的是周九良，他有点无措，想必在给助理姐姐使着眼色求助：“您好？”孟鹤堂的手指敲着方向盘，不紧不慢地说：“九良？我忘了带东西。”

周九良是第一次进孟鹤堂的办公室，他环顾了一下室内，一眼就看到了孟鹤堂临走前故意扔在显眼地方的包。

他还嗅到了孟鹤堂身上那种熟悉的味道，这让他想起了昏暗的车厢，孟鹤堂浅浅的呼吸，青苹果味的糖，以及很多暧昧又缥缈的感觉，他赶快拎起了那个包，从孟鹤堂的办公室退了出来。

周九良飞快地冲下了楼，孟鹤堂的车就停在不远处，孟鹤堂好像在吸烟，一只手撑着车窗，烟蒂夹在手指间，另一只手摆弄着手机。走近时，孟鹤堂才看到他，周九良留意到他悄悄掐灭了烟，把烟蒂收进了车里，他冲着周九良笑了一下：“辛苦了。”

周九良把包从车窗递了进去，这包轻的过分：“没事的。”孟鹤堂把包放在了副驾驶，却并没发动车子，他笑眯眯地问周九良：“工作还顺利吗？有没有遇到难题？”周九良楞了一下，感觉脸上有点热：“没有...挺好的，姐姐挺照顾我的。”孟鹤堂打量了他一下，轻声说：“那就挺好。”

周九良感觉有点飘飘然，看着孟鹤堂的车消失在街道拐角，他好像知道孟鹤堂落下的包里装了些什么了。

什么都没有。

这一天就在模模糊糊的高兴和偶尔认识新东西的新奇中慢慢度过了，孟鹤堂直到下班也没有回办公室，不知道应酬完又去了哪里，周九良和助理姐姐道别后就拎包下了班，挤上了回家的地铁。

地铁出站口在学校的一侧，周九良往常喜欢绕个远路，从学校里穿行过去，到理工大南路再回住处，但今天有点累，他打算直接回去。路上有三三两两下了课的学生，拎着打包的奶茶或者零食，从周九良身边走过。一个学校的学生能养活一整个小吃街，这话可一点都没错，周九良被擦肩而过的香味勾起了馋虫，他转弯过了马路 ，打算买点东西回去吃。

马路对面有家小吃店，刚才从周九良身边路过的小朋友大概就是买了这家店的炸串，周九良以前下课也老喜欢顺手买些吃。

周九良排上了队，拿手机拍下了队伍尽头的菜单，在心里勾选了几样想吃的东西，就开始跟着缓缓前进的队伍无所事事了。这附近都是卖吃食的，正因为学生们的放学而生意兴隆，周九良推了推眼镜，四处看了看，看到了一抹熟悉的绿色。

是孟鹤堂的车。

周九良楞了一下，看向了离车最近的一家包子店，恰好看到孟鹤堂从店里出来，他还穿着中午去应酬的那身衣服，只是解开了两粒纽扣，外套也敞着前襟，他拎了一袋包子，正低头看着手机，三两步走到车前拉开了车门坐了进去，车子发动了，慢慢调了个头离开了。

那是昨天他跟孟鹤堂提起过的那家店，周九良心里那种飘飘然的喜悦愈演愈烈了。

车里空气不流通，即使孟鹤堂鼻子还因为感冒有些鼻塞，他还是闻到了包子的香味。

周九良推荐的好吃的都在学校附近，而附近恰好全都禁停，孟鹤堂只好选择了酱肉包这种即买即走的简单吃食。包子冒着热腾腾的蒸汽，让孟鹤堂不禁咽了口口水，他放下了手机，隔着塑料袋戳了戳滚烫柔软的小包子。

还好中午应酬自己开了车，有个借口可以不用喝酒，但也没吃到两口菜，全程都在你来我往，孟鹤堂的耳朵听客套话听出了茧子，下午才被对方一伙人放过。中午没吃好，孟鹤堂的胃一直在很不满地叫嚣着，一回到家，孟鹤堂顾不上换衣服，洗了洗手就先趁热拿了个包子吃。

包子皮薄馅大，酱肉馅汤汁满溢，孟鹤堂吃着吃着就舒服地眯起了眼睛，他三两口吃了一个小包子，胃里不再空落落的，像是被温热的手轻轻按着那样心安，孟鹤堂解开了衬衫纽扣，歪在了沙发上，舒舒服服地长出了一口气。

周九良拎着买到的炸串回到家时，收到了两条消息。

一条是一张照片，三个酱肉包堆叠在一起放在茶几上，照片一角还能看到一包拆开了的感冒灵颗粒；另一条也来自同一个人，孟鹤堂给这张照片配了一句话：我今天好好吃饭了，你推荐的包子。

周九良笑了，他抬头看到了窗外昏黄的天空，街灯已经亮了起来，温暖又饱满，他慢慢打字：好吃吗？

对面似乎一直在等着他的消息，马上就回复了过来：超级好吃。


	10. Chapter 10

降温来的比去年要早一些，晨起时，从没关紧的窗户缝中漏进来的冷风把周九良又冻回了被窝里，于是他就顺理成章地睡了回笼觉。

反正今天也不上班，这一周过得很快，不知不觉就到了周末，从今天算起，周九良的实习期恰好过半。直到十点半，周九良才迷迷糊糊从床上爬起来，冰箱里有昨天下班时从便利店买回来的三明治，周九良趿拉着拖鞋从卫生间洗漱出来，路过冰箱，顺手把还冰冰凉的三明治取了出来。

冰箱上贴着面小小的镜子，大概是上一个租客留下的，周九良瞥了一眼，把自己嘴角沾着的牙膏沫子用手指抹掉了。独自一个人的生活已经过了几年，周九良时而感到惬意，时而羡慕集体，他享受一个人无拘无束的生活，随意的作息，自由的环境；只不过偶尔情绪上来了，也会感觉有点寂寞，这点寂寞会让他消沉一会儿，不过很快就会转晴。

周九良三下五除二扒开了三明治的包装，他靠在床头，大腿上放着笔记本电脑，费劲地张大了嘴，把三明治一角塞进嘴里咬下了完整的一口。电脑桌面上有个孤零零的文档，周九良一边咀嚼，一边不情愿地打开了写了三行字的实习报告，看着看着，觉得自己的头好像有点痛。

他是个不折不扣的理工男，让他去码代码，做程序还说得过去，一到这种文字环节他就抓了瞎。大学总是这样，什么通识选修课、校级活动，最终都要以一篇不知所云的小论文画上不太圆满的句号，这是周九良最深恶痛绝的环节。

三明治里夹的番茄片还很新鲜，汁水顺着包装滴在了周九良的电脑上，周九良手忙脚乱，赶紧去擦，顺势把电脑放在了一边，享受了五分钟左右掩耳盗铃的闲适，三明治吃完，他又开始和这篇实习报告大眼瞪小眼了。

“在公司，唔，在公司我学会了很多...”周九良念叨着，慢慢打着字，一行字后面跟了个冒号，紧接着应该跟上分门别类的瞎扯，周九良考虑了一下：“我学会了...遇到事情要先联系主管。”这行字当然没有落在周九良的实习报告上，他只是顺嘴流出了自己心里的小九九。

现在十一点过三分，周九良攥着手机，抿着嘴考虑，孟鹤堂就算赖床，现在也应该醒过来了吧，他先前在助理姐姐那里要到了孟鹤堂的手机号码，虽说现下有一个非常好的打电话的由头，但孟鹤堂会不会介意在非工作时间接这么一个电话呢？

周九良考虑到了十一点十三分，最终还是把电话拨了出去，嘟声响起，周九良觉得自己的心脏跳的飞快，他忽然期望孟鹤堂不要接这个电话，又希望下一秒孟鹤堂的声音从听筒中传来。

嘟声终止了，电话那头迟疑了一下，孟鹤堂的声音有些低沉：“你好？”周九良的笔记本电脑恰好亮起了屏保，屏幕上是个画着笑脸的糖霜小饼干。

孟鹤堂从学校毕业以后，就很少在休息日赖床了。工作日的生物钟过于顽强，无论孟鹤堂晚上折腾到什么时候，第二天七点半左右他总要醒一次。

今天也不例外，孟鹤堂醒了以后就睡不着了，只好躺在床上无所事事，他翻看着周九良的小电台，最近他都没更新什么节目，先前的那些孟鹤堂都已经听了个遍，他甚至能回忆起周九良的哪期节目里提到了他那个“可爱温柔又不近人情”的上司，也就是周九良脑补下的他自己。

周九良下次更新的时候会提到自己吗？孟鹤堂趴在床上看着手机，忍不住思索着，他对自己的印象会不会改观？会不会把理想中的那个形象描述的更加丰满？想到这里，孟鹤堂笑了，或许，他会直接说他对他那个上司有不一样的好感吗？

十一点刚过，孟鹤堂有点饿了，他的世界观里基本没有早饭的概念，现在饿一点也不奇怪，他想起周九良还给他推荐过几家外卖，不如去问问周九良，能否把外卖店家分享给他。这是个不错的、主动跟周九良联系的由头，但孟鹤堂有些迟疑，他上大学那会儿能一觉睡到下午三点，周九良现在醒了吗？

手机忽然震动了起来，孟鹤堂看了一眼，是个陌生号码，不会又是哪个公司的业务员吧，孟鹤堂迟疑了一下，还是接通了：“你好？”对面传来了熟悉的声音：“孟哥，你睡醒了吗？”这大概是孟鹤堂最熟悉的声音了，他放松了下来，躺在了床上，说话的语气也缓和了下来：“从哪儿要到的我的手机号码呀？”

周九良好像在笑：“不打扰你吧？是从合法渠道要来的，您放心。”孟鹤堂没忍住笑了，他在床上翻了个身：“怎么了，有事儿找我？”

这样的询问是不是有点突兀，周九良会不会觉得自己的意思是，只有有事才能找自己？这话一出，孟鹤堂心里电光火石间觉得有点不妙，还未想好怎么解释，对面的话就跟了过来，周九良的心情显然不错，语气欢快：“是有点事情。”

周九良几句话还没说完，孟鹤堂就笑了起来，搞得小孩儿有点迟疑：“怎么了？”孟鹤堂心里痒酥酥的，声音放柔了有点轻佻的逗弄意味：“找你上司帮你写作业呀？你不怕我打小报告给你学校吗？”

电话那头迟疑了两秒，倒像是在配合孟鹤堂的促狭，周九良结结巴巴的语气难掩笑意：“那...那怎么办，孟总，你...你当我没打过这个电话吧，我挂了。”孟鹤堂看到窗帘缝隙中透进了一缕光，投映在墙上像是彩带打成的蝴蝶结形状，他知道周九良不会挂断电话，所以并不急着回应，他抬起了手臂，隔空戳了戳那个光形成的彩带：“等价交换，怎么样？”

等价交换，原来只是用实习报告的模板换几个外卖店铺，周九良悻悻地把店铺链接发了过去，白高兴了，还以为要被上司潜规则了。

孟鹤堂那边很快回复了：模板是没有的。周九良看愣了，好气又好笑，没想到孟鹤堂打算黑吃黑，电话里谈好的交易，挂了电话就变卦，他有种想捏住孟鹤堂脸颊拉扯的冲动，不过还好对面很快就做出了解释，孟鹤堂发了个笑脸：我待会儿给你找找我当年的实习报告吧，等我吃完饭之后，好吃就给你发，不好吃就算了。

周九良在表情包里划来划去，找了个可怜兮兮的小猫咪发过去：拜托拜托。末了，他补上了一句：你感冒是不是没好？吃点热的。

他很快就在自己收藏的诸多外卖店家里找到了合适的目标，他又给孟鹤堂分享了一家粥铺：喝粥吧。

孟鹤堂私人的电脑已经好久没开过了，接到了外卖员的电话以后，他非常信守承诺地开了电脑，找到了当年毕业之前提交的全部材料。

他点开了实习报告的文档，自己的一寸照片赫然出现在了眼前，他看着自己大学那会儿的样子，忽然有些怀念，那样一副懵懂又朝气的表情，在人事部交过来的周九良的档案上也见到过。自己以前的样子和周九良现在的样子在脑海中慢慢重合，孟鹤堂笑了笑：“还挺...般配么。”

当年这篇实习报告也是像挤牙膏一样 一点点挤出来的，孟鹤堂翻看了一下，笑容变得有点苦，这写的也太烂了，他坐直了身子，盘腿把电脑放在了膝头。

外卖送来之前，孟鹤堂把自己的实习报告匆匆改了一遍，改的终于像了点模样，他把粥的照片和改过的文档一起发给了周九良，对面很快回了一张同款照片，两人点了同个口味，看起来甚至像是同个套餐，孟鹤堂能想象周九良在那头的笑脸，他回复：学人不长个。

周九良的回复是：已经比孟总高啦~

距离实习结束只有一周的时候，周九良终于半是抄半是编的把价值三个学分的实习报告弄完了。

实习报告要拿给主管签字写意见，这工作应该由助理姐姐催收，然后再打包发给孟鹤堂，可是周九良在那之前就有了想走后门的心，他想着，孟鹤堂大概会同意先看看他的实习报告的，哪怕什么意见都不给，和他面对面说两句话也好。

工作时，孟鹤堂就像个滑不溜手的小动物，周九良总是抓不到他。好不容易鼓起勇气想进孟鹤堂的办公室，他反而背着包急匆匆的出门了；好不容易鼓起勇气在门外把他拦下，偏偏那天就有应酬，几个业务员等在孟鹤堂的身后，带着疑惑的眼神打量结结巴巴的周九良，孟鹤堂只好拍了拍他的肩膀让他先回家。

总是抓不到机会的周九良郁闷了好几天，就在孟鹤堂去应酬的那天晚上，他回家登陆了好久都没打开过的小星球。

这两天周九良已经换上了长袖的家居服，经过这几个星期的工作，他好像瘦了些，去年穿这衣服的时候袖口还有点紧，现在却松宽了，他扯着自己的袖口，喃喃自语：“我也没那么想耽误他的正事，就是，想着，还在公司的时候才有机会跟他说这么一次话，等我回了学校就没机会了。”

周九良撅着嘴吸了吸鼻子：“等我回学校了，还能碰面吗？”没有人回答他，就连窗外的风都被玻璃阻隔了，时隔很久，周九良又一次感觉到了一点孤独，好像这个世界上只有他一个人。

说起来很奇怪，自从认识孟鹤堂，和他说上第一句话以来，周九良就感觉这个世界很小，有种逼仄又命中注定的温暖，明明孟鹤堂和他隔了不止千丈远，但周九良总觉得，每天看到他的时候，这个世界上好像就不只有自己一个人。

周九良随手点开了一部文艺片，郁闷地趴在了床上，耳机中还有吱吱啦啦的电流声，他这才反应过来，录音还未关。电影已经开了场，第一句台词被缓缓念出：你有没有这样喜欢过一个人？周九良楞了一下，他点了点头，语气很闷：“嗯。”

孟鹤堂被代驾送回了家，他今晚喝的不算多，只能算是微醺，对面的主管也不太擅长喝酒，这场没有硝烟的战争还算文明。

看着代驾把他的车停好之后，他道了谢，随后就上了楼，电梯里信号不好，孟鹤堂酒后有些燥热，扯了扯衣领，不太耐烦地机械刷新着手机界面，却只有个接近凌晨的时间显示在主界面上。电梯到达的“叮”声与手机新通知同时弹出，孟鹤堂瞥了一眼，电台19931028发布了新的节目。

孟鹤堂的胃有点不舒服，他强撑着烧了壶热水，又想起没有凉水兑，只好一边吹着滚烫的开水，一边小口喝着，缓解胃里的钝痛，他窝在沙发上，抱着抱枕把自己蜷成了个球形，耳机恰好在茶几上，他戴上了耳机，点开了周九良新发送的节目。

等到这壶热水变成适合的温度时，孟鹤堂也听完了节目，早上出门时开了阳台上的窗，此时酒劲儿下去，孟鹤堂结结实实打了个喷嚏，他起身去了阳台，关上了半敞的窗户。今天晚上天气很好，夜空没有一丝杂色，孟鹤堂攥着手机，看了一眼时间，凌晨一点零四分。

认识周九良的那一天，孟鹤堂甚至都还不知道他是周九良，只是在那个菠萝味的初夏里，横冲直撞地闯进了一个小世界。

楼下的街灯一闪一闪的，像是在弥补今夜无星无月的遗憾，孟鹤堂看那街灯看了半晌，他似乎听到自己的心脏在和着街灯闪烁的频率跳动，听到周九良把半张脸闷在被子里，委委屈屈地说“嗯”，世界安静又喧嚣，像是他第一次看见周九良时那样。

年轻的小朋友躲在工位的挡板后面，光明正大地偷看着他，视线被他捕获的同时，蓦地低下头去，不敢再抬起来。

从那天开始，孟鹤堂觉得自己还是自己，却又变成了另一个人，世界也还是世界，只不过忽然天空明亮，阳光辉煌。

“明早有空，让我看看你的实习报告？”孟鹤堂发了一条语音。

周九良起了个大早，今天是个大晴天，连地铁站的风都格外清新。

孟鹤堂昨晚的微信他今早才看到，迷迷糊糊听到孟鹤堂声音的一刻起，周九良的脑瓜就前所未有的清醒了起来，他开始疑惑自己的小电台是个神奇的许愿处，心里怀揣着对小星球的感激，和与孟鹤堂会面的期待，周九良提早到了办公室，结局当然是一个人都没有，只有一个兴奋地提早二十分钟上班的小傻瓜等在门口。

周九良在办公室门口转了两圈，决定先下楼去便利店买个酸奶，早饭没来得及吃，光顾着兴奋了。

孟鹤堂起床时，就觉得有点大事不好。

昨晚酒精作用，直接就把语音发了出去，周九良在明面上还未透露出要给自己看实习报告的意思，自己却先开了腔，他会不会已经感觉到自己在偷偷关注他的生活了？他会生气吗？孟鹤堂连洗漱都洗的漫不经心，出门前甚至穿错了鞋子。

车速也因为心急快了一些，赶到公司楼下时，恰好看到小朋友从便利店出来，拿了一盒小屋形状的酸奶，和一个咬了一口的三明治。他也看到了孟鹤堂，楞了一下，就加快步伐走了过来，孟鹤堂心里有些忐忑，先扯出了个笑脸，想跟他打个招呼。

话还未出口，周九良就把酸奶递到了他面前：“孟哥，送你的。”孟鹤堂呆呆地点了点头，收下了酸奶，小朋友的笑脸比今天的阳光还要可爱，孟鹤堂终于回过了身，他拍了拍周九良的后背：“先上楼吧，几点了？”

周九良随手掏出手机按亮：“八点十分。”孟鹤堂很想装没看到，但他确实看到了，小朋友的手机锁屏，是他的实习报告里，故意没有删去的那张一寸照片。


	11. Chapter 11

孟鹤堂的办公室桌上放了一个小小的座钟，一直在发出轻微的滴答声，在这半句人声不闻的室内响得格外明显。  
周九良盯着那小座钟的后脑勺，孩子气地将自己的呼吸频率跟着秒针走动的声音调整到两秒一次。不知道孟鹤堂平时是不是也是这样寡言，周九良以为他至少会在观看自己的实习报告时评述几句，好让他鼓起勇气搭上话茬，可是孟鹤堂非常认真，手指摩挲着放在桌上的那盒小小的酸奶，也没有要喝的意思。  
周九良唯一的怯懦便是在打破沉默之前，于是他也就乖乖地坐在孟鹤堂给他准备的雅座上，安安静静看着孟鹤堂从电脑显示器后露出来的半个侧脸。孟鹤堂抿了一下嘴唇，饱满的脸颊因着这个动作凸显出了一道弧线，似是笑容，周九良不错眼地看着孟鹤堂的鬓角和耳尖，猝不及防与转过脸来看他的孟鹤堂对上了眼神。  
这次孟鹤堂是真的笑了，他靠在了椅子靠背上，格外放松：“抄的不错。”他笑眼看着周九良的脸一点点染上红色，还要梗着脖子和他小小地顶嘴：“等价交换换来的，孟哥许我抄的。”孟鹤堂心情不错，随手拿过周九良刚刚递给他的酸奶，手上试探着把吸管插进去，他看着周九良有些窘迫又高兴的样子，继续逗他：“别的不敢说，跟学校交差足够了。”  
周九良看着孟鹤堂手上的吸管毫无章法地戳着酸奶的饮用口，就是戳不进去，忍不住站起了身，在孟鹤堂疑问的眼神中走到了办公桌旁。他把孟鹤堂手里的吸管要了过来，稳准狠地戳进了酸奶盒，周九良不太自然地把酸奶推到了孟鹤堂手边：“您要喝就快点戳管儿啊。”  
孟鹤堂楞了一下，他其实没打算当着周九良的面喝掉酸奶，他早上习惯不吃饭，刚刚只是习惯性地手上把玩东西。  
但是这时候，孟鹤堂却鬼使神差地低头吸了一口酸奶，他知道周九良在不错眼地看着他，他也知道，如果这时候他抬头看周九良一眼，会看到周九良一张大红脸。这小孩儿也二十多岁了，还这么不经逗，孟鹤堂默默咽下了酸奶：“谢谢你。”

周九良今天是有话要说的，孟鹤堂喝着酸奶，时不时问周九良几个无关紧要的问题，实际上他在等周九良说到正题上去。  
孟鹤堂心里是有点淡淡的期待的，他听过周九良最密切雀跃的心声，也坦然地愿意承认，周九良确实已经引起了他的好感。虽说周九良已经成年，但孟鹤堂还是下意识地把他归结到了“小孩儿”那一类去，他这样的人，面对小朋友的追逐，心里通常有些期待和无措。  
他想要什么？自己给不给得了？  
孟鹤堂心里又是欢喜又是惴惴，他也曾走过周九良这样的年纪，清楚这个年纪的情感是多么剃头挑子一头热，又是多么美好不可方物，他会执拗地把自己认为最好的东西塞到对方手里，执拗地以自己的方式对对方好，不管不顾，又绝对浪漫。  
孟鹤堂期待这样的感情，甚至有点奢求和怀念，他不过比周九良大上五六岁，心里蠢蠢欲动的火苗也还未曾消失，但真正属于年轻人的那种放肆与冲动却已经在他身上失却了踪影。周九良还未正式说过喜欢，孟鹤堂便不会逾矩地思虑更多，周九良进一步棋，孟鹤堂才会顺其自然走下一步，周九良不说，他便怏怏地不动。  
但当周九良真不说也不做时，孟鹤堂的矜持与镇定就慌了阵脚。  
当孟鹤堂走神第三遍问周九良今天的会议安排时，周九良终于意识到了孟鹤堂的心不在焉，他偷偷低头笑了一下，看着孟鹤堂轻咬酸奶吸管，那吸管上布满了小牙印儿，孟鹤堂这习惯像个小孩儿，周九良被这种他自己捕捉到的小可爱闪昏了头，清了清嗓子：“其实我还有些事情想问。”

孟鹤堂抬了抬眼：“说吧。”他看到周九良的眼神有些闪烁：“就是...那个，公司会考虑理工大的学生入职吗？”  
孟总还当他是正经说着前途，略微思索了一下，理工大在本地也算是名校，公司里甚至有个理工大研究生出身的高层，他考虑了一下，暂时放过了被他咬扁的吸管：“这得看秋招政策，还有你们学校学生能力之类的，我不管人力，照经验来说的话...”  
周九良静静地听着，点了点头，孟鹤堂忽然不说了，他顿了一下，看着周九良的眼睛：“你明年才毕业，打听这干嘛？”  
周九良抿了抿嘴唇，忍不住笑，嘴角抿出了个浅浅的窝：“总要毕业的，想在这儿工作，提前打听。”孟鹤堂随手摸了支笔在手里揉搓，有些心不在焉：“你觉得这里好吗？”周九良吸了一口气，似是鼓起了很大的勇气：“我在这儿工作的话，以后还能再见你。我...我实习就快完了...”  
窗外忽然有车鸣笛，孟鹤堂吓了一激灵，像只睡着觉忽然被拍了一巴掌的猫，他猛地醒悟了过来，眨巴着眼睛看着周九良有点忸怩，又坚定认真的样子，忽的笑了：“你找工作的理由真的有够孩子气，九良，见我有很多种方式，把自己的前途都打好算盘决定的这种，是最小孩儿的一种。”  
周九良的心脏在砰砰直跳，他看到孟鹤堂的喉结在衬衫领子的遮蔽下缓缓滚动，孟鹤堂的脖颈细长白皙，隐没在扣得紧紧的风纪扣下，他耳垂都在燥热，他想要说些什么来博取一个承诺，譬如：我不进公司工作还能怎么见到你？我结束实习之后还能见你吗？周末有没有时间出来看电影？今晚一起回家好不好？  
可是他咽了一口口水，红着脸低声问的却是：“那你，那你喜欢这种小孩儿吗？”

孟鹤堂今天的心情肉眼可见的非常好，助理姐姐进了他办公室好几趟，都碰见他在满面春风地发着呆。  
真让人纳闷，助理姐姐放下了一杯热茶，又收拾走了两份文件，犯着嘀咕关上了孟鹤堂办公室的门。早上她开这扇门时，恰好碰上孟鹤堂和周九良在屋里讨论事情，小助理同情地看了一眼工位上正埋头干活的小实习生，也不知道孟总为什么挤兑他，早上把孩子吓得脸都红透了，她给解了围才尴尬地从孟鹤堂屋里退出来。  
小助理体恤挨了骂的实习生，自己抱着文件去送了，她刚走出去没两步，周九良就走了神，他随手解开了手机屏幕锁，微信聊天框上，是早上仓促结束对话之后，孟鹤堂补发过来的答案：不必太早考虑未来的问题，做自己喜欢做的事就好，我喜欢这种小孩子。  
周九良不认识别的字，只认识“喜欢”。

周九良的实习结束于一个寒流袭来的周五，原本和周九良一起来实习的同学们既定于这天的庆祝聚会，也因为几个人都冻得不得了而顺利取消，让周九良松了一口气。  
北风卷来了原产于西伯利亚的冷气，把提前穿上了厚外套的周九良都冻得瑟瑟发抖，孟鹤堂更是窝在办公室一整天没出来，周九良进去送了一次东西，他也在背对着门口打电话，周九良在里头故意磨蹭了一会儿，想等孟鹤堂打完电话关怀一下他的主管大人冷不冷，结果孟鹤堂这一个电话打起来没个头，周九良只好慢吞吞地又退了出来。  
等到下班，周九良心里多了点惆怅，他工位上原本就不多的东西已经收拾好了，他也打电话和郑敏还有助理姐姐告了别，感谢他们这段时间的照顾。  
只是还没和孟鹤堂说过话。  
到了周九良下班的时间，孟鹤堂还是没有出来，他只好先背上包跟大伙告了别，地铁里多得是被突如其来的寒流冻得语无伦次的年轻人，咳嗽声喷嚏声此起彼伏。周九良背着包，拉着扶手，旁边站了一个不住打喷嚏的女孩儿，周九良不太好意思挪动地方，只好别过身子，低头玩手机掩饰。  
孟鹤堂大概还未下班，也没有发来什么消息，周九良思虑着，应该给孟鹤堂发去一条感谢照顾的道别才好，可是又总想着，他和孟鹤堂是会再见的。周九良在对话框上敲下一行字又删去，慢慢写了又删去，他有点苦恼，后知后觉地开始遗憾，这场遇见为什么会这样短暂。  
“谢谢孟哥这段时间照顾...”周九良一字一顿地打着字，还在思索下半句，手机忽然震动了起来，在周九良手里乱动不服管，周九良吓了一跳，还好带着耳机，他赶快接通了电话：“你好？”是个陌生号码，但孟鹤堂的声音从对面传了过来：“你下班了？”  
周九良楞了一下，这大概是孟鹤堂办公室里的电话，他支支吾吾地把耳机收音器凑近了嘴边，用手心遮蔽地铁中的杂音：“嗯，在地铁上了。”孟鹤堂思索了几秒，他难得地结巴了一下：“今天...呃，今天我忙，本来想着，下班带你去吃个饭。”  
沉不住气是个大罪过，周九良皱了皱眉，有点懊恼：“哦...”

孟鹤堂是不可能记得住季节更迭的，更何况突如其来的寒流。  
感冒前两天才好，今天复发的可能性几乎为百分之百，孟鹤堂不怎么在乎，穿着身单衣服就出了办公室，路过周九良一干二净的原工位，他忍不住楞了一下，又想起周九良在电话里强忍懊恼的“感谢照顾”。  
出了电梯间，外头的冷空气几乎把孟鹤堂冻到跳脚，他哆嗦着坐进驾驶座时还没有反应过来天气的陡然变换，孟鹤堂打开了车内的暖风，冻得冰凉的手心凑上了空调风口轻轻揉搓，终于暖和了一些。  
孟鹤堂在车里发了一会儿呆，手机放在驾驶座，忽然亮了一下，孟鹤堂侧头看了一眼，是周九良发来的消息。左不过还是“感谢孟哥照顾”之类的话，几句话汇聚成了短短一小篇，可是孟鹤堂明明看着通篇写着四个大字“我想见你”。  
喜欢一个小朋友，最大的好处就是，他的心思都写在脸上，他不要你去猜，他要你看见。  
孟鹤堂看了一会儿，没有即刻回复，他呵了口热气，轻轻搓了搓手，启动了车子。

自从二十岁以来，孟鹤堂再也没有这么冲动过，以至于车都开到了理工大南路路口，孟鹤堂心里还在拉扯纠结。  
车的副驾驶放了一堆乱七八糟的零食，撑满了一个大号购物袋，孟鹤堂把车停在了路边，看着大大的禁停标志，一边拨电话，一边伸长脖子看路边有没有和自己一样的法外狂徒。电话很快接通了，而孟鹤堂也没有发现和他一样明知故犯的泊车户，周九良那头好像很安静，不像刚刚在地铁上那样杂乱：“孟哥，怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂深吸了一口气，手指在皮革包裹的方向盘上轻点：“我在你家胡同口，下...下来见我？”周九良足足愣了三秒，孟鹤堂正要详细补充自己就在那个大得要命的禁停牌子下面，周九良说话了，他似乎连滚带爬地从座位上翻了下来，声音既喜悦又忍不住带着嗔怪：“大冷天你怎么过来了？”

远远看到周九良从住宅区裹着外套跑出来，孟鹤堂这才鼓起勇气打开了车门，天黑的差不多了，路灯燃了起来，想必是暖黄的灯光给了孟鹤堂一点勇气，他哆嗦着从副驾驶拎下了那一大包零食，站在了马路边，看着周九良转着脑袋左右看了看，最后定位到他的位置，三两步冲了过来，站在了他面前。  
周九良的脸红着，微微喘着气，看着孟鹤堂，暂时失去了语言能力，孟鹤堂递过来的购物袋也被他条件反射地接了过来。孟鹤堂打着抖，忽然觉得有点丢脸，失去了主管光环的他在周九良面前没法好好说话，他不自然地拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“补偿你的，没吃成饭，送你...一点零食。”  
周九良呆了一下，打量了两眼孟鹤堂周身，他把购物袋又交回到了孟鹤堂手中。孟鹤堂愣住了，看着周九良的笑脸在路灯下格外灿烂，他后退了一步，一边脱外套一边对着孟鹤堂傻笑：“你真把我当小孩儿了啊？”  
还带着体温的宽大外套罩在了孟鹤堂肩头，周九良尤嫌不够，伸手把外套拢了拢，裹住孟鹤堂的身体，他重又把孟鹤堂手中的零食接了过去，手心同样温热，擦过孟鹤堂的手背：“穿着吧，孟哥穿的太少。”

孟鹤堂猝不及防，被宽大的棒球外套上周九良的气息唬的愣住了，看着周九良不知道说什么好，他张了张嘴，又低下了头：“穿的...是少。”生意场上巧舌如簧的孟总忘记了怎么客套，也忘记了如何斡旋，他只是忍不住笑，他伸手拉了拉外套边缘，抬头望进了周九良眼底：“以后，会还你的。”

只是还你外套的时候，你别忘了给我下一次见面的借口。


	12. Chapter 12

教室里还未供暖，并不结实的玻璃窗被外头的冷风一吹，哗啦哗啦响。  
楼下的银杏树被最近连续肆虐了几天的寒流薅秃了脑袋，这风亦被银杏叶子染成了金黄色，讲台上的老师低头喝了口水，小蜜蜂的收音器未移开，把他喝水时响亮的“啧”的一声进行了实况转播，教室里有几个同学偷偷笑了一声。  
周九良面前摊着一本课本和一本笔记，笔却丢在一边连盖都没开，他表情沉静，双手却放在桌膛里动作不停，他手上剥着一块奶糖。周九良的手生的很好看，细白纤长，骨节分明，只是中指上有多年寒窗造就的笔茧，他小心翼翼地剥开了奶糖的糖纸，趁着老师不注意，低头把糖塞进了嘴里，而后便飞速地托腮抬头，装作无事发生。  
周九良的老师在讲台上讲的唾沫横飞，没注意到周九良走了神，他把那张糖纸夹在了书页里，托腮想了半天，直到奶糖在口中快要融化殆尽时，才飞快地起开笔帽，在糖纸上写了个“孟”字。  
这是孟鹤堂那晚给他的一大包零食中的冰山一角，周九良虽嗔孟鹤堂把他当小孩看待，但对这袋零食颇为受用，包里口袋里都塞着一些小包装的零食，专门挑这种无聊的水课吃。  
这也不怪周九良实习回来就胆大包天，他最近心绪不佳。  
学校这种地方，本就是身在其中就不会觉得珍贵的，至于毕业之后有多少人会怀念校园，这数据不得而知，但身就在校园之中的孩子们，有七成都天天盼着出去。周九良托着腮，看了一眼黑板上方挂着的钟，还有两分钟下课，也还有两分钟就到公司午休的时间。  
周九良怀念实习那会儿，也就更加不待见原本熟悉的学校，他不知道他是不喜欢学习还是舍不下孟鹤堂，反正现在他是一分钟都不想在学校多待。下课铃一响，周九良比老师收拾东西收拾的还快，临出门前又喂了自己一颗奶糖，这才脚步轻快地出了教学楼。

最近降温，周九良已经从床底的行李箱里翻出了夹棉的外套，出门时把自己裹得严严实实，他看着漫天黄叶飞舞，掏出手机随手拍了一张照片，发在了朋友圈。  
食堂中人声鼎沸，这大概是周九良在学校中最有好感的地方，他老喜欢可着一个窗口打饭，究其原因，竟然是吃的熟了，随口就能说出菜名，不必排队时眯缝着眼睛也看不清菜单。这窗口打饭阿姨都认得他，笑眯眯地多给他加半勺肉酱，周九良推了推眼镜，露出个笑脸道了谢。  
好不容易从食堂里挤出来，周九良一手拎着饭，一手解开了手机屏幕锁，朋友圈有了新的回复，孟鹤堂评论了他刚发出去没多久的图片：“在学校呢？真好看。”  
周九良露出了今天第一个笑脸，他甚至觉得恼人的冷风都可爱了些，他穿过了陆陆续续往食堂走的人群，往自己住处走，边走边单手打字：“刚打好饭，你吃了吗？”

孟鹤堂今天没上班，感冒太严重，吃了药也不能喝酒、不能应酬，干脆请了天假在家睡觉。  
自从周九良结束实习那天起，他的鼻子再也没有透过气，孟总只好每天操着嘟嘟囔囔的鼻音打商务电话，迎来送往，时不时还要堵上电话听筒，狠狠擤上一把鼻涕，这样子总归有点滑稽。小助理给他买了各式各样感冒药到他桌上放着，孟鹤堂全都带回了家，至今一包也没拆开——因为自己上次买的感冒灵颗粒还没喝完。  
只是这样想起来冲一包，想不起来就不喝的做派，不知道这一盒感冒颗粒什么时候能喝完。  
孟鹤堂在家很闷，他裹着件宽大的棒球外套窝在飘窗上看书，看不到一会儿就放下书往窗外看去。窗外是穿花蛱蝶一般的叶子飘舞，他的公寓在六层，不算低，风也许也存了要给他解闷儿的心吧，费尽心机把那些零碎的小落叶吹到半空，让孟鹤堂看这幅景色。  
孟鹤堂的手缩在棒球外套长长的袖子里，露出三根手指抵在玻璃窗上，不错眼地看着窗外，直到手指尖变得冰凉才缩回来，在玻璃窗上留下了三枚浅浅的圆螺纹指印。孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，伸手把口袋里的手机掏了出来，他随手解了锁，点开了微信。  
棒球外套比他整整大出一个号去，他窝着的时候，那件外套简直像个面口袋一样，把他严严实实裹在里面，领口挡了他半张脸，蹭在鼻尖有点痒痒的。外套是周九良那天给他的，孟鹤堂努力嗅了两口味道，却因为鼻塞什么也嗅不到，这件棒球外套上本该是有种和自己用惯了的洗衣液不同的香味的，清淡又好闻。  
孟鹤堂有点走神，又想起那晚周九良站在路灯下冲着他笑，跟他道别的样子。他背靠在墙上，慢慢蹭着往下滑，腿蜷了起来，把自己窝成了球，他就以这么个艰难的姿势点开了周九良的朋友圈，刷新了一下，刚巧，三分钟前周九良刚刚发布了一条朋友圈。  
孟鹤堂看了一眼窗外，周九良现在和他正看着同样的风景。

也许这件外套该还回去了，孟鹤堂摩挲着外套半旧的、起了毛边的袖口，有点舍不得。  
这件外套是他穿过的，最厚薄得益，温暖舒服的一件。

周九良回到了住处，心里因为课业生出的烦躁也缓和了些，住处安静熟悉，最能静心，他打开了打包饭盒，随手拿出手机找了部电影下饭，电影没播放两分钟，他又切换界面到了微信，结果孟鹤堂还没有回复。  
他只好继续就着电影下饭，今天的卤肉饭有些咸，不知是哪位食堂阿姨手抖放多了盐，周九良吃的很慢，一边吃一边给自己灌水。电影看的断断续续，因为周九良老想着切到微信去看一眼，到最后干脆取消了下饭电影这个项目，周九良慢慢吃着卤肉饭，走神想起了孟鹤堂的事。  
他和孟鹤堂已经快两周没有见面了。  
孟鹤堂闲的时候也会给他发些有趣的事，譬如郑敏回来工作的第一天就受到了大家的打劫勒索，还好郑敏虽为人温和却牙尖嘴利，总是能反将一军；譬如小助理养死了这个月的第二盆吊兰，因为她总喜欢把它们种在喝完了的酸奶罐里。  
他不知道孟鹤堂什么时候得闲，也不敢贸然打电话过去打扰，只是暗戳戳地发个朋友圈，表示自己现在很闲，孟鹤堂也上道，常常与他互动，刷新了周九良对他的印象，他原本以为孟鹤堂这样的人不会用朋友圈的。  
周九良只给他打过一次电话，三天前，周九良推演许久的时间段，八点半。如果孟鹤堂上班，这个时间他应该已经回了家，吃了晚饭；如果孟鹤堂应酬，那这个时间也应该已经吃完了一轮。千算万算的结果是，周九良听了三十秒的忙音，便慌乱地挂掉了电话。  
即将凌晨时，孟鹤堂的电话回了过来。孟鹤堂蛮清楚他的习性，知道他不会这么早睡觉，也可能是孟鹤堂醉了，没顾上这许多。周九良接起电话时，便知道对面是个醉鬼，孟鹤堂醉了之后说话带着鼻音，还软绵绵的，他清了清嗓子，却又傻乎乎地笑了一声：“找孟哥干嘛呀？”  
周九良下意识倒吸了一口凉气，当即结巴了起来：“你，你，你喝酒了？”孟鹤堂仍旧在笑，周九良听到了对面按下电梯按键的“叮”声：“应酬，刚到家，没喝多少。”周九良还没来得及反应，孟鹤堂就继续说了起来，他醉了之后话多，且听起来心情相当不错：“是不是想见我了？今天不行，今天...快过完了。”  
周九良大了胆，横竖孟鹤堂醉了，他第二天醒了能不能记得这通电话还不一定，周九良鼓起了勇气，声音却不怎么大：“其实每天我都想见你...”孟鹤堂好像进了电梯，他半晌之后才反应过来：“嗯？”周九良一下红了脸：“我说，回家喝温蜂蜜水，早，早点睡觉，不然头痛。”  
周九良没喝过酒，搜肠刮肚才想出这许多注意事项来，他急匆匆催了孟鹤堂两句“快些回家别着凉”，就赶紧找借口挂了电话，结果还是没逃过那晚梦里绯红脸颊的孟鹤堂，牵着他的衣角说想他。

孟鹤堂有些头痛，不知道该吃些什么，自己做不太现实，又被诸多的外卖商家闪花了眼睛，不知该挑哪一家。  
周九良 以前说过，生病就喝粥吧，所以孟鹤堂最终点了一份瘦肉粥。他还是在飘窗上窝着，戳着周九良的微信头像，前两天他刚换掉以前的一张电影截图，现在换成了一只手绘的小兔子，胖乎乎像只小汤圆，正在眯着眼睛打呼噜。  
孟鹤堂喜欢这小兔子，偷偷戳开看了好几次，窗外的风又猛烈了些，他轻轻出了口气，终于在聊天框打起了字。  
“又起风了。”  
“吃饭了吗？”  
两人的消息几乎同时送达，孟鹤堂噗嗤一声笑了出来，他忍不住自己的笑意，为着这奇怪的缘分和默契，他就像个与喜欢的人对上了眼神的高中生，甚至是与喜欢的人不约而同买了同一款文具的小学生，那样幼稚单纯地因为这一点简单的小事而欣喜。  
周九良的对话框上一直在显示“对方正在输入”，也不知道他是不是因为同一件事而感到开心，孟鹤堂赶快回复：在等外卖呢，点了粥。  
“对方正在输入”消失了，周九良回复：最近天冷呢，多穿衣服，吃点热乎的。看到孟鹤堂的回复之后，他又很快补发了一条：是感冒还没好吗？  
不是没好，是更严重了，孟鹤堂有点想实话实说，但是想到周九良也帮不上什么忙，只能干着急，所以就简单略过了这个话题，他考虑了一下，回复道：嗯，对。穿的很厚，出门也不冷的。  
孟鹤堂吸了吸水泄不通的鼻子，慢慢打字：所以，要出来见一面吗？  
还未发出，对面就发来了新的消息：真的？那愿不愿意出来一起吃个饭？  
孟鹤堂哧哧笑着，打字飞快：是想把自己的外套要回去啦？周九良在屏幕那头估计急坏了，连“对方正在输入”也时隐时现，似乎在考虑措辞，周九良发了一条语音：“没，没有，就算送给你也可以，就是...想见你一面。”  
孟鹤堂不想让他听出自己浓厚的鼻音，所以还是慢慢打字：好呀，周末有空吗？

星期天，理工大东门，周九良穿了件墨绿的飞行夹克，厚实暖和，今天是个晴天，风也不大，他有些热，把外套的袖子撸了一点上去。  
孟鹤堂住的地方离理工大不算远，但他今天没开车，所以稍微迟到了一点，周九良从看到他出现在马路对面时就开始傻笑了，直到穿着件毛衣外套的孟鹤堂拎着个装着棒球外套的袋子走到他面前才堪堪收住。孟鹤堂好像瘦了些，不知是不是错觉，周九良打量着他，没有先开口说话，直到孟鹤堂笑着在他眼前挥了挥手：“看得清吗？”  
周九良这才收回自己直白的眼光，讪讪地笑：“觉得孟哥瘦了。”孟鹤堂的鼻音还在，只是没有前两天严重了，他清了清嗓子：“先前感冒来着，现在好多了。”  
周九良主动拿过了孟鹤堂手上提着的袋子，和孟鹤堂并肩走在人行道上，这时间路上的人不多，两人慢慢走着，笑谈着最近的一些小事，好像先前也是这样日日相处一样自然。周九良第一次看孟鹤堂穿这么日常的衣服，姜黄色的毛衣外套把他衬的很柔软，走到路口，孟鹤堂终于想起来马上就要到午饭时间了，他笑眯眯地拉着周九良的袖子，歪头问他：“中午想怎么宰孟哥一顿？”  
周九良怔了一下，有点不好意思：“我请吧，就是，不知道孟哥会不会嫌家常便宜。”孟鹤堂才不在乎这些，他自己在家时，速冻食品吃了一卡车，也完全没觉得哪里便宜或者低档，他摆了摆手：“你介绍过的东西都很好吃啊，反正你不会害我，在哪儿吃我都可以。”  
周九良昨夜考虑了半宿才决定下来，原本的忐忑尽在孟鹤堂轻松的语气和笑脸中消融了，绿灯亮了，周九良吸了口气，轻轻握住了孟鹤堂的手腕：“过马路了。”

孟鹤堂被他拉着，往前走了两步，他跟在周九良身后，看到他耳尖泛红，手心也潮湿发热，孟鹤堂低头笑了一下，没有挣开。


	13. Chapter 13

路过理工大的校门，周九良熟门熟路地带着孟鹤堂拐进了学校附近一处后巷。  
周九良大一那年最喜欢光顾的店铺就隐藏在这里，虽然在学生中颇为著名，但不熟悉理工大附近道路的人，可能就懒得拐进这条看似隐蔽的小巷了。巷口拐进来有家拉面店，门口挂着和式的纸灯笼，上面印着两个周九良三年也没认明白的假名。店面不大，最多也就能容纳十名食客，周九良拉开了推拉门，把孟鹤堂让了进去。  
这时候还未到常规饭点，店里没客人，老板坐在柜台后，像柜台上摆着的招财猫一样皮笑肉不笑，等周九良跟着进来关上门时，他才慢吞吞地放下手上擦拭着的杯子：“吃点什么？”周九良瞥了一眼正打量店面中小装饰品的孟鹤堂，还没等问，孟鹤堂就颇为体贴地回应了他：“和你一样就好。”

一般这种在学生之间特别流行的店铺，都会具备一两个导致它流行的元素。其一是实用主义的，譬如价格便宜、味道上乘、可配送外卖等；其二是浪漫主义的，譬如店面很漂亮、老板有个性，还有最重要的一点——适合约会。  
这是周九良刚进大学，还在宿舍住那段时间听舍友说起的，他们后来大概还谈论过别的小店，不过彼时周九良已经搬出了宿舍独居，只有这家店留在了他的记忆中，常来光顾一二。  
孟鹤堂坐在靠窗的位置上，好奇地戳着桌面上放置的不倒翁人偶，他已经很久没来过这种小店了。他在学校那会儿，也常常跟着宿舍的狐朋狗友走街串巷，宿舍老大最会玩，老三第一次谈女朋友定的约会就是他出谋划策，安排在差不多的一间小店。  
因此，老三和那个姑娘相谈甚欢时，宿舍的其他人就鬼鬼祟祟乔装坐在了他们身后，老三都结婚几年了，他还不知道这件事，不知道他的狗头军师们从他第一次约会开始，就全程围观了他和妻子的恋爱故事。  
想到这里，孟鹤堂笑了一下，他抬了头，想和周九良分享这个突然被他回想起来的好玩故事，却发现周九良正盯着他看，目光炙热而真诚，好像在盯着什么极其有趣的东西。周九良年轻不懂掩饰，被孟鹤堂看到，慌乱地移开了目光，想找个话题化解尴尬，又支支吾吾说不出来，孟鹤堂看着他的耳朵慢慢泛起了红，忍不住笑出了声：“你怎么这么可爱？”  
周九良楞了一下，随即飞速抬手捂住了脸，孟鹤堂明明看他在笑，却用手指把自己的嘴角抚平：“我也没怎么着啊...”孟鹤堂托着腮，歪头打量着他，他想告诉周九良关于宿舍老三追姑娘的故事，当时的姑娘也曾对着傻愣愣的老三发问：“你老看我干什么？”老三的答案颇具周九良的风格：“我...我也没干别的啊？”

没等孟鹤堂把这个混乱又浪漫的爱情故事说完，老板就用托盘把两大碗拉面端了上来，他把拉面摆上了桌，有点戏谑的眼神在周九良脸上扫了一下，又转向孟鹤堂：“慢用。”周九良正揉搓着泛红的脸颊，低声道了谢，孟鹤堂也笑着点了点头，那老板没走两步又看了他们一眼，潇洒地进了柜台，转手就把店里放的轻音乐换成了情歌。  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，还真是个有眼力见的老板。

两碗拉面都是很常见的日式拉面，整整齐齐的面码上卧着半个溏心蛋，点缀着些许葱花，孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，用筷子挑起了一绺面条，随即便解放了窝在面中的蒸汽。腾腾的蒸汽带着好闻的香味，蒸腾而上，孟鹤堂低头吃了一口面，一抬头，果不其然又对上了周九良的眼神。  
“好吃。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，周九良这才肉眼可见地放松了下来，挺直僵硬的腰杆也松快了不少，他终于拿起筷子，开始吃自己那碗，他的脸颊在蒸汽氤氲间看不太清楚，只听到他小声说着话：“好吃就好，我想着吃点汤面胃里暖和，你好像怪怕冷的。”  
不冷，孟鹤堂咬了一口溏心蛋，低下头咀嚼，汤面是暖的，店里是暖的，周九良的心意是暖的，就连店里的情歌也有着三月阳春一样的温柔。

周九良的推荐总是不会出错，一碗面吃下去，孟鹤堂身上暖和了许多，感冒生出的轻微鼻塞也缓解了一些，至少能闻到面汤浓郁的香味了。  
店里来了另外几个客人，三三两两坐着说话，大概是学生们从学校里出来觅食了，周九良正讲着曾经来这家店里时看到过的趣事，他说起话来的语气总是和缓温柔，声音也不像他看起来那样成熟冷淡，孟鹤堂看着他的眼睛，时不时应和几句，他便说的更加起劲。  
老板给别的桌子上好餐之后，顺手收走了他们桌子上的碗，他从围裙兜里掏出了一枚小小的日式大福，不偏不倚地放在孟鹤堂与周九良当中，他仍是一副皮笑肉不笑的模样，下着最委婉的逐客令：“送你们一个饭后小点心吧。”周九良有点惊讶，他似乎没享受过这种待遇，他笑的腼腆，把大福推到了孟鹤堂手边：“我吃饱了，孟哥你吃。”  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，把大福收了起来，装进口袋：“吃不下了，先装着吧。”周九良点了点头，低头拎起了椅子旁放着的自己的外套：“是不是该走了 ？”他明白老板的意思，不过有点犹豫，甚至厚脸皮地想在老板的店里赖到晚饭，他才刚和孟鹤堂说一会儿话呢。孟鹤堂的手指在桌面上轻轻敲了敲，又戳了戳周九良的手肘：“下午要不要去看场电影？”  
周九良的目光像是摇晃着尾巴的小狗，他开始疑心孟鹤堂能读懂他的表情，或者听懂他的心声，他总是这样，不声不响地体贴温柔每次都能正中周九良的红心。周九良马上就露出了笑脸，这才高高兴兴，麻利地站了起来：“好啊。”  
孟鹤堂亦站了起来，他确实能准确地读懂这个在他面前所有心事都写在脸上的小朋友。

这次见面比周九良夜里睡不着时想象的还要好。  
想象中的孟鹤堂也愿意和自己待在一起，不过现实中的孟鹤堂表现的更加明显和主动。在想象中，如果周九良提出吃好饭再去别的地方逛逛的提议，孟鹤堂会欣然接受，但现实中的孟鹤堂却主动买好了电影票，此时正笑眯眯地询问周九良要不要吃爆米花。  
电影还有一会儿才开场，影院大厅中有几处桌椅，两人面对面坐着，浸淫在爆米花的香甜味道中不知所措。电影院为了卖出爆米花，成心门窗紧闭，把爆米花的香味窝在屋里，孟鹤堂的鼻塞都被这浓郁的奶油玉米味冲开了，一个接一个打着喷嚏。  
周九良坐在他对面，给他递上了一张手帕纸，他随口问道：“你最近很想看这部电影吗？”孟鹤堂擤了擤鼻涕，鼻头被揪的通红，有点可爱：“没有，刚刚临时决定的。”周九良又掏出一张纸递给了他：“那为什么非得是看电影呀？”  
孟鹤堂刚刚把纸叠成方形，往鼻头上招呼，他顿了一下，捏着鼻子瓮声瓮气地回答：“大学生出来约会，不都是这个流程吗？我们那时候是这样...带着姑娘吃吃饭看看电影唱唱歌。”看周九良有点怔愣，孟鹤堂小心翼翼地问道：“现在潮流已经改了吗？约会都去哪？”  
周九良消化着孟鹤堂话里的信息，狠狠咽了一口口水，有点酸溜溜的高兴，高兴的是孟鹤堂下意识把两人的见面想象成了情侣约会，酸的是孟鹤堂过于了解亘古不变的大学生约会程序。  
孟鹤堂把废纸丢进了垃圾桶，吸了吸鼻子，继续追问：“嗯？”周九良盯着他的鼻尖，有点想上手拧一下，然后再咬牙切齿地追问“你带哪些姑娘吃过饭看过电影唱过歌”，但是他没有。周九良站了起来：“等我一下，我去买点东西。”

周九良买回了两杯热饮，一小桶爆米花，笑眯眯地推到了孟鹤堂面前，他说话的语气很少这么狡黠活泼：“我们现在还时兴给姑娘买奶茶，买零食。”孟鹤堂正给那两杯奶茶插管，听到这话笑出了声，原来周九良也有小心眼促狭的时候，他飞了这小朋友一眼：“那待会儿孟哥带你去唱歌。”  
周九良已经接过了他手里的吸管，稳准狠地插进了奶茶中，递给孟鹤堂：“电影都让孟哥请客了，唱歌怎么也得我带你去啊。”孟鹤堂看了他一会儿，忽然伸手捏了捏他的脸颊：“那就都听你的吧。”周九良的脸颊手感颇好，孟鹤堂还想再捏一下，不过看样子现在再摸过去该烫手了。  
见好就收，孟鹤堂装没看见小孩儿的大红脸，低头喝了一口奶茶，却被烫了舌头，马上皱起了眉。两人一个红透了脸，一个烫红了舌尖，对视之下都有些难为情，最后谁也没憋住，都哧哧笑了起来。

孟鹤堂随手一指的电影果然有够烂的，看到半截，孟鹤堂就有点困了，他往周九良那侧靠了靠，倚上了座位的靠背，把爆米花桶交到了周九良手中：“我有点困。”周九良笑点其实很高，这部商业喜剧着实逗不乐他，他听到孟鹤堂说话，把爆米花桶放在了自己另一侧的座椅扶手上，伸手摸索了一下，把装着外套的袋子拎到了两人之间，让孟鹤堂靠着：“睡会儿算了，走的时候我叫你。”  
孟鹤堂不动声色地笑了一下，周九良这种体贴颇为正人君子，如果角色对调一下，孟鹤堂绝对会装作忘记了外套提袋的存在，大义凛然地拍拍自己肩膀：“靠过来睡。”事已至此，孟鹤堂也没有一定要手把手教小朋友搞定自己的恶趣味，他认命地靠上了外套提袋，听到自己口袋里传出了轻微的摩擦声。  
那是中午老板送的大福，孟鹤堂把它摸了出来，塑料纸包装没抵挡住孟鹤堂这一靠给糯米团子带来的压榨，孟鹤堂撕开了包装袋，把有点瘪了的大福拎了出来。

周九良感觉孟鹤堂靠近了些，从后心开始有些燥热，他别过脑袋咽了口口水，忽然被孟鹤堂戳了戳肩头。  
影厅里灯光昏暗，周九良看不清孟鹤堂的表情，只看到孟鹤堂捏着一块点心凑了过来，他好像在笑，小声与自己耳语：“张嘴。”周九良不知是被吓的，还是过于听话，他马上张开了嘴，由着孟鹤堂摸黑把手凑到他嘴边。孟鹤堂眯着眼睛看不清楚，在戳了好几下周九良的嘴角之后，才把大福准确投喂到周九良嘴里，周九良一口只咬掉了小半，孟鹤堂有意逗他：“好吃么？”  
周九良食不知味，只觉得豆沙馅甜的像是搁了二斤白糖，半分好吃也没尝出来，他咽下了点心，清了清嗓子：“甜...”孟鹤堂在憋笑，他又凑了过来：“那还吃吗？”  
周九良反应极快：“吃！”这次孟鹤堂准确地把剩下的半个大福都塞进了小朋友嘴里，顺便揩走了刚刚不小心留在他嘴角的糯米粉。  
这一口大福，像是搁了十斤白糖，周九良听到孟鹤堂靠了过来，浅浅的呼吸声就在近旁，他一边咀嚼，一边混沌地浑想：被孟鹤堂碰了的东西是不是都会变成这个甜度？

电影结束时，孟鹤堂却还没醒，影厅的灯大亮时，他才皱了皱眉，慢慢睁开眼睛。看到的不是刺眼的顶灯，是周九良的手心，周九良的手虚虚捂着他的眼睛，孟鹤堂只听小朋友结结巴巴说着话：“别一下就睁眼睛啊，刺眼着呢。”  
孟鹤堂睡得迷迷糊糊，伸手直接把周九良的手掌按在了自己眼睛上，他一开口还带着鼻音，哼哼唧唧像没睡醒：“那你...捂上啊，刚刚还是能看的见光呢。”周九良的手还是不敢落下来，被孟鹤堂按了一下就又飞快弹了起来，仿佛孟鹤堂的脸是块热碳，他好像被逗过头了，小声求着饶：“这样就好了，也不能，一点光都不见...”  
孟鹤堂的嘴角没有被周九良遮住，所以周九良也看到了他不加掩饰的坏笑，原来孟鹤堂并不是一味温柔和气的顶头上司，他偶尔也使坏逗趣，生动又有点可爱的脾气，有点像个故意逗大人发笑、讨人喜欢的小孩儿。  
周九良不知道，他是全世界第一个这样评价孟鹤堂的人。


	14. Chapter 14

孟鹤堂的家离理工大确实不远，周九良走出社区时，回头看了一眼，恰好看到社区内的街灯亮起。

看完电影后两人又闲逛了一会儿，去了书店，又一起吃了晚饭，孟鹤堂倒是没真的带周九良去唱歌，这让周九良万分庆幸，他唱歌最没调。天渐渐晚了，从火锅店出来时，孟鹤堂看了一眼手表，周九良就很识趣地提出了要送他回家。  
周九良是个正直到有些执拗的正人君子，即使他比孟鹤堂还要小几岁，即使他的住处离火锅店更近，他也坚持要把孟鹤堂送回去，再一个人回家。孟鹤堂并没有拒绝他这种自找麻烦的行径，而是笑眯眯地全盘接受了：“好啊，带你去认认门。”反而把周九良逗的结结巴巴解释了半天。  
孟鹤堂家楼下有一从小小的桂花树，也许是水土不服，桂花在此处生长的并不茂盛，枝杈纤弱，就连香味也是若有若无，像缕细线一样，绕过行人身边。社区的街灯还未开，楼下黑漆漆一片，借着邻居家窗户里透出来的灯光，周九良才得以看清孟鹤堂的眼睛。  
他的眼睛里有如水波般荡漾的光，单看这双眼睛，周九良就知道孟鹤堂在笑，笑也温柔，像是在用表情鼓励他把心里的话都掏出来说给他听。周九良没由来地有些紧张，不知是不是因为黑灯瞎火的环境让人心慌，孟鹤堂站在他对面，摸着随身小包里的钥匙，歪着脑袋问：“上去坐坐？”  
周九良下意识摇起了头，脸颊滚烫，他不知道自己为什么这么大的反应，但他还是拒绝了，理由找的也很拙劣：“呃，不，不用了，那个，明天有课。”孟鹤堂也没有坚持，他摸出了自己的钥匙，冲着周九良笑的有些意味深长，语气放的更和缓了一些，低沉的声音像是大提琴的和弦：“没关系，总有机会来的。”

周九良再次看了一眼社区门口，暗暗记了一遍孟鹤堂家的楼栋信息，他一只手拎着袋子，另一只手在口袋里摩挲着一片小小的蜡质落叶，他鼻尖还萦绕着桂花有气无力的香味，直到走出老远，能看到理工大图书馆的尖顶了，他的心还在砰砰直跳。  
他是想去孟鹤堂家里的，想看看孟鹤堂起居的地方，想看看孟鹤堂独门的消遣，想了解孟鹤堂的一切。但他却仍旧有些瑟缩，不仅是因为孟鹤堂是他的前上司和哥哥，而是因为一种近乡情怯的思绪，说不清道不明，越靠近就越想逃离。  
周九良懊恼地吸了吸鼻子，回想着今天与孟鹤堂做出的许多更近一步，心里又平衡了些。有朝一日，他肯定可以更自然地去亲近孟鹤堂，甚至亲吻他，拥抱他，想着想着，周九良又红透了脸，却蠢蠢欲动地渴望着那一天。

孟鹤堂开门时走了神，钥匙胡乱转了好几次才把门打开。  
进了屋门，孟鹤堂在玄关处站了许久，屋里没有开灯，安静极了，他叹了口气，按开了玄关处的灯，慢慢换下了鞋子。家里有些冷，孟鹤堂坐到沙发上，忍不住打了个冷战，他想起过往的一些应酬和聚会，晚上结束回到家后，他断然不会像现在这样怅然若失，反而有种解脱的快感。  
他早该知道周九良对他而言这么不一样，孟鹤堂躺在沙发上，抱着个胖乎乎的抱枕出神，虽然小朋友是个不那么活泼，还特别容易害羞的人，但他们在一块的这一天，却有说不完的话。周九良说了许多好玩的事，他自己的，他旁观的，甚至他梦到的，他叙事的方式孟鹤堂再熟悉不过。他从来都很愿意听周九良的故事，不管是作为约会对象还是作为电台听众。  
发了约莫十多分钟的呆，手机忽然亮了起来，孟鹤堂随手拿过，看到周九良发来了新的微信，他已经到家了。孟鹤堂看了半晌，直接一个电话拨了过去，周九良估计也在等着这个电话，马上就接了起来，孟鹤堂先开了口：“今天真的很高兴。”  
周九良带着笑意，有些腼腆：“我也高兴，孟哥很好。”  
孟鹤堂不太喜欢过于长的电话，因为工作时打过太多了，冗长无趣，还要陪着笑，时刻警惕对方的陷阱，但直到他打了个哈欠，周九良体贴地问他要不要去睡觉的时候，孟鹤堂才意识到他俩已经打了一个多小时的电话。孟鹤堂在沙发上翻了个身，又打了个哈欠：“你明天也有课吧，要不就早一点睡吧？”  
孟鹤堂明天还要上班，但他的作息时间一向没有这么健康，他有点想再缠着周九良说一会儿话，让周九良把没讲完的，关于上体育课的那一段话讲完，但考虑到周九良明天有课，也只能遗憾作罢。他把脸埋在了抱枕中，声音闷闷的：“改天我去找你，好不好？”  
周九良沉默了一会儿，忽然笑了，他的声音很有蛊惑性，让孟鹤堂下意识忘记了他还是个在读的小朋友，软绵绵地沉浸在他的温柔腔调里，周九良像在哄小孩子：“好，你什么时候来，我就什么时候有空，一直等着你。”  
孟鹤堂笑了，他对着电话那头道了晚安，周九良也道了晚安，让他早点睡觉，之后就挂了电话。孟鹤堂坐起了身，揉了揉眼睛，不知是不是今天白天比较兴奋劳累，他竟然有点困了。  
他起身去了卫生间洗漱准备早些睡觉，而电话那头号称明天有课的小朋友还躺在床上回味今天，他挂了电话，但却没摘耳机，好半晌，他小声冲着收音器说了一句“喜欢你”。

屋里有点凉，周九良吸了口冷气，赶紧把一边的被子扯过来给自己盖上，他想到了什么，拿过手机，飞快地给孟鹤堂发去了消息：记得吃点感冒药，你今天打了好多喷嚏呢。  
孟鹤堂回复了个表情包，一看就是先前跟周九良那偷的，这时候用起来倒是很顺手，周九良笑了，心想偷人东西可倒霉 ，但还是很诚实地觉得孟鹤堂可爱。  
外头传来了两声狗叫，随后便安静了，周九良伸手拉上了窗帘，把小小的喜悦关在了室内，他翻了个身，把被子掖好，闭上了眼睛。  
他想着想着，忽然笑了，什么时候定个时间，就告诉孟鹤堂，自己有多喜欢他吧。

孟鹤堂爬上床之后反而清醒了，跟周九良又道了一次晚安，他安静地躺在了床上，想起今天过马路时，周九良握了他的手腕。周九良的手很好看，又长又细，孟鹤堂想起，他曾在电台中说过，自己小时候是学过乐器的。  
孟鹤堂拿起了手机，点开了桌面上的小星球，刷新之后，却很意外地发现周九良并没有更新电台。孟鹤堂有些意外，他以为周九良肯定会说些什么来纪念今天的约会的，转念一想，也许他明天要早起，现在已经睡下了。  
孟鹤堂关上了手机，看着床头的小夜灯，默默想着，也许以后就少看些周九良的小电台吧。他想面对面地听周九良告诉自己他的故事，想亲自用心去了解和融入小朋友的生活。  
而他也确信，他的小朋友会非常乐意把一切都讲给他听。

风一天比一天凉了，当周九良看到食堂张贴了圣诞主题的海报时，才忽然发现，原来已经到了一年的末尾。  
最近他与孟鹤堂没有见过面，两个人偶尔会打个电话说说最近的生活，然后道个晚安，各自睡去。  
他知道孟鹤堂最近接手了一个大的项目，年底正在忙着接洽，孟鹤堂没有与他详细地说，他也没有去问，只知道孟鹤堂很忙，有些时候难得地会向他吐口苦水，要他安慰。孟鹤堂应该知道，周九良也很忙，年底是一个学期的末尾，各种要提前结课的辅修课程都没有结业考试，只有结业作业，周九良忙的脚不沾地，有时候无力的焦虑感甚至要将他淹没。  
周九良不喜欢这种阶段性的忙碌，正如他不喜欢阶段性的关系。他非常不善于融入一个短期相处的集体，所以在这种需要小组合作完成结业作业的时候，周九良就开始烦躁焦虑了，与他结成小组的人他都不熟悉，大家也不会因为一个小组作业变成朋友，然而却还要周九良耐着性子猜测对方的意思和能力，试探着认领自己的工作，这个过程比费力写作业更让周九良反感。  
最近的天气都阴沉沉的，周九良的心情也不怎么样，三门辅修课程最终拉出了三个小群，每天都在乱哄哄地互相催促，或者互相躲懒，就像王八拉车，有往前使劲的，有往偏侧使劲的，有坐车上不动的，还有往后拽的。  
周九良做着自己那份工作，还要焦虑有没有人会导致他的工作付诸东流，如果不是孟鹤堂也和他一样忙碌，他真想扑到孟鹤堂怀里絮叨一场，问问孟鹤堂，是不是工作之后也人人如此。

孟鹤堂裹紧了外套，看了看阴沉的天气，他的科员跟在他身后，小声试探他的意思：“孟总，是叫车还是我送您？”  
这次出来孟鹤堂没开车，他以为会喝酒的，但对方公司出了点突发状况，他们只能匆匆散了会。孟鹤堂不太想占用下属的自由时间：“你先走吧，我自己回去就好。”对方犹豫了一下，见孟鹤堂没有下文了，就慢慢走向了自己开来的车，孟鹤堂站在街边发了会儿呆，忽然看到对面有家商场，店员们正在摆圣诞节的装饰物。  
原来已经年末了，孟鹤堂皱起了眉，轻轻出了口气，这项目再不推进，他的出差可能要顺延到元旦之后了。  
孟鹤堂左右看了看，过了马路，走向了那家商场。最近没什么时间和周九良见面，不如给小朋友买个圣诞礼物，等到圣诞节找个托词见他一面吧，孟鹤堂想着，就当是周九良帮忙缓解他工作压力的回礼。  
虽然周九良什么也没做，但架不住孟鹤堂和他说句话都能开心不少，自然也就把功劳归结到了他的身上。

圣诞节前三天，周九良的作业提交还是出了岔子。  
小组拉起的群里有种微妙的气氛，这种作业最后都要纠结一番贡献度的问题，以便任课老师按劳给分。提交的档口，大家因为这事闹的不太愉快，周九良不打算在这种破事上站队，努力地隐藏着自己的存在感，最终的结果就是，所有人都把周九良默认成了那个拿分最低的冤大头。  
周九良其实真的不是很在乎这种事情，在小组作业上拿分最低，在最终成绩上不过才体现出一两分的差异，周九良心里不舒服，只是因为想起了很久以前的往事。  
当初周九良也不是一个人在外面独居的，他虽然不擅长和人交往，但也曾经想过和舍友搞好关系，四年下来，应该也能多几个朋友。大一时，学校为了给新生一点教训，正在严查用电安全，宿舍里除了电脑之外，一概不允许使用高功率电器。  
周九良他们宿舍有个电热水壶，周九良上铺的，平时算是公用，只是周九良脸皮薄又慢热，不好意思借用。有一天，这水壶被宿管查到了，查寝时，周九良还在图书馆看书，看好书回到寝室时，却发现电热水壶摆在了他的桌子上，宿舍长讪讪地笑着，跟他套着近乎：“我们想着，你成绩好，应该不太在意扣掉几分操行分，所以，就...”  
周九良没说什么，他能理解人们往往把关系最淡的那个人排除在团体之外，但他还是当月就搬出了宿舍独居，直到现在。

孟鹤堂把随身包放在了安检口的履带上，登机牌被安检人员接了过去，他的手机忽然震动了起来，他笑了笑，示意安检人员稍等，走到一边接起了电话。  
“喂？”孟鹤堂的语气陡然温柔：“九良，我在机场呢，怎么了，有事儿吗？”电话那头的周九良沉默了几秒，忽然有点哽咽，他极力忍耐着，小声说道：“孟哥，我想你了。”

希望这个再次鼓起勇气想要亲近的人，值得他所有的执着和孤勇。


	15. Chapter 15

飞机还未开始登机，几个科员坐在等候区面面相觑，不知道孟总接到了什么重要消息，从过了安检之后就一直站在落地窗前打一个电话。  
“该不会临时改主意不去了吧？”几个科员小声交头接耳，这项目命途多舛，合作方总是推诿，让每个参与其中的人多有不安，郑敏坐在一旁看着手机，最为气定神闲，他推了推眼镜：“别猜了，孟总私事，跟公司无关。”他一开始也并不确定，只是刚刚孟鹤堂路过他时，他听到孟鹤堂叫了一声他的小实习生的名字。  
郑敏不是个爱打听事的人，不过此时他也有点好奇，他俩到哪一步了？  
电话那头周九良的情绪逐渐平稳下来了，孟鹤堂手指轻轻点着窗玻璃上的白雾，轻声安慰：“好了，别难受，这些事情孟哥也经历过，只要我们问心无愧就好了，等你再强一点，或者再长大一点，这种事会少很多。”他轻声叹着气，有点抱歉：“我得出差几天，现在也没办法过去找你，等我回来，我给你带礼物，好不好？”  
周九良有点难为情地吸了吸鼻子，他下意识吐出了半个“好”字，又急刹车地改了口：“工作重要，我，我都好了，等你有空我们再见面。”孟鹤堂轻笑了一声，他不知为何有点心虚，回头看了看齐刷刷正襟危坐等着他打电话的几个下属，调整了一下站立角度，完全背对他们，才继续回应：“我一回去就找你，说好了。”  
周九良“嗯”了一声，还要继续客气，小朋友此刻情绪脆弱，对谁都不能全身心依赖，这也是情理之中，孟鹤堂的手指在冰凉的玻璃窗面上划过，开口堵住了周九良的话头：“不麻烦，也不是客套，无论你到时候还有没有在因为这事儿难过，我都去见你。”  
周九良似乎怔住了，踟蹰着没有回应，孟鹤堂把手笼在了手机收音处，一字一顿地说：“我时刻都是站在你这边的。”  
孟鹤堂又说了几句嘱咐小朋友宽心的话，这才挂了电话转过身，迎着几个下属齐刷刷投过来、并且随着他走动而转移的视线，他只得掩了掩嘴角假装咳嗽：“私事。”除了郑敏，其他几个人都还云里雾里，只得按下不提。

周九良的情绪像天气一样，来得快去得也快。  
他并不是个特别情绪化的人，只是偶尔会特别感性，理想化、天真、柔软的感性是一种很珍贵的闪光点，尤其是在已经被磨砺失去了的人眼里。周九良尚且没有意识到这种感性的难能可贵，他着实因为在孟鹤堂面前袒露脆弱而懊恼了好久，不过他并不后悔给孟鹤堂打那个电话，因为那时确实只能想起孟鹤堂一个人，但他有些担心这通电话会加剧孟鹤堂把他当成小孩子的印象。  
他不是小孩子了，他很希望能平等而坦然地面对孟鹤堂，拥抱他、亲吻他、听他说自己的故事，被他倚靠，做他的爱人。  
孟鹤堂出差的那天，小城里便开始提前为圣诞节和平安夜预热了，周九良心情不佳，窝在自己的小房子里，浏览着网页，不理会窗外的热闹。据说圣诞节那天天公作美，会下一场初雪，去年这座城市没有落雪，让巴巴等着的周九良有些失望，看到这个消息，他心情好了一些。  
如果孟鹤堂那天能够回来就好了，无数个关于初雪与爱情的浪漫故事在周九良脑海中轮番上映，他渐渐忘记了那些无聊的琐事。偶尔沉浸在梦里也不错，天色将晚，外面的商业街依然热闹，周九良最终头脑一热，披上外套出了门。

平安夜那天晚上，周九良没有课，这两天陆陆续续地上交了所有的小组作业，周九良也就把那些让人不愉快的事抛在了脑后，今天不为昨天和明天而烦恼，一向是他的人生信条之一。  
孟鹤堂在晚上九点打来了电话，语气有些疲惫，他身在遥远的东北，躺在宾馆套间宽敞的大床上，只解散了领带，并没有换下商务正装。今天谈判一天，终于了结了悬停已久的项目，一回到宾馆，他就栽进了床铺，迫切地想找到他的盼头和希望，所以他打给了周九良。  
周九良窝在被褥中，听孟鹤堂讲着近两天的事，他想象着孟鹤堂的样子，忽然有些恍惚：“你那边下雪了吗？”孟鹤堂笑了一下，有些沙哑的声音听起来很特别，温柔又有些任人摆布的诱人，听得周九良喉头一紧：“东北，一直在下雪，下的有车胎那么厚，机场不知道有没有关停。”  
周九良有些神往，咂了咂嘴：“天气预报讲，这边也要下雪了。”孟鹤堂翻了个身，腰肢酸软，不禁轻轻呻吟了一声，他闷闷地说：“今年你总能如愿以偿了，如果我明天赶不回去，你自己玩雪的时候注意保暖。”  
自己曾经与孟鹤堂说过去年没有见雪的遗憾吗？周九良怔愣了一下，只是一瞬间的念头，他想起了自己喃喃自语过的夜晚，但也只是一瞬间，他没有多想，笑了笑：“我还是希望你能回来的。”孟鹤堂的声音很低，带着笑意：“想我？”周九良枕边放了一个包装好的礼物盒，上面有些笨拙地打了个蝴蝶结，是周九良看着网络教程一点一点包装的。  
他伸手摩挲了一下那个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结，没有躲闪，也没有含糊其辞：“想。”

聊了一会儿，周九良便挂了电话，那头的孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，撑着身体坐了起来，手机屏幕上闪烁着时间，九点四十分。

机场没有因为大雪封停，机场的工作人员甚至习以为常，反而温和地劝着有些焦躁疲惫的孟鹤堂：“先生，您的航班延误应该会在三个小时之内，如果您有任何需求...”孟鹤堂没听进去，他看了一眼机场LED屏幕上方的时间，如果这班临时让助理购买的航班延误三小时，他会在明早的五点钟回到自己的小城。  
他也不知道自己犯了什么劲儿，头脑一热就打给了助理，更改了航班时间，提前一晚回去。这种冲动的行为在他刚参加工作那年都没有过，孟总是个很耐得住性子的人，很少着急或者发火，因为独身一人，也非常随遇而安，从不折腾助理下属。  
这次的突发奇想恐怕要被公司的人津津乐道一段时间呢，孟鹤堂苦笑了一声，想起刚刚通知同行的同事时，正在打牌的他们齐齐张大了嘴，下巴快要落到床铺上乱七八糟的牌面上，只有一贯稳重的老郑没多问什么，只是意味深长地笑了笑。  
他拎着随身包，从候机室走了出来，候机厅空空荡荡，只有几个地勤人员在三两聊天，整面玻璃幕墙染上了雪夜的银灰色，晦暗而被机场大灯辉映照亮的天空，飞旋落下、如同飘絮的大雪，一同交织成奇异又浪漫的色块。  
幕墙旁边远没有候机室暖和，孟鹤堂却还是驻足了一会儿，他掏出了冻得冰凉的手机，静静地拍了一段落雪的小视频。  
凌晨了，周九良睡了吗？孟鹤堂犹豫了一会儿，没有发给周九良，他靠着候机室皮质沙发的厚实靠背，没扛过奔波一天的疲惫，阖上了眼帘小憩。

凌晨三点时，雪势渐弱，孟鹤堂困得晕晕乎乎，等再反应过来的时候，已经坐在了准备起飞的飞机上。  
像他一样头脑发热，凌晨跑来赶飞机的旅客显然没有多少，空姐们服务对象有限，十分热情地奉上了温热的茶水和咖啡，孟鹤堂只喝了两口，就又靠着靠背睡着了。就连飞机上都装饰了圣诞元素的座椅枕巾，孟鹤堂临睡前，还不忘多看两眼——等到天亮时，他就能和小朋友一起过圣诞节了。  
飞机轰鸣声很大，孟鹤堂睡得并不安稳，梦里断断续续地落着雪，周九良站在他的面前，一句话磕磕绊绊从起飞说到落地也说不明白，梦境中的孟鹤堂急出了一身的汗，冲上去就抱住了他，管他还要说什么，总之自己要做的做完了。  
孟鹤堂就这么因为一个拥抱从梦境中脱开了身，醒了过来。遮光板被空姐体贴地探过身子打开了，他看到了舷窗外有一抹淡淡的光晕，孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，从舷窗往下看去，飞机略过大片银白色的山与土地，正在慢慢低空飞行。  
孟鹤堂有些恍惚，一时不知身在何处，空姐提醒他保持安全带扣好系紧，飞机即将降落时，他才反应过来，原来脚下就是昨夜新雪落下的小城。

小城的黎明被薄薄一层积雪照亮，孟鹤堂坐在来接他的车上，隔着玻璃看外面银装素裹，困意消失的一干二净。  
他知道周九良这时候是绝对不会起床的，但他还是嘱咐了司机，把他送到理工大南路，早上六点，孟鹤堂给周九良发去了一个“早”。

周九良夜里睡得很安宁，也许是平安夜的魔力吧，他一晚都没醒过，还做了个梦，梦的情节他记不清楚了，只隐约记得梦中有种独特的安全感和归属感，像是回到了故乡那样，触手即是回忆。周九良很少这么早自然醒，外面还很安静，应该只是清晨。  
周九良随手摸过手机看了一眼，孟鹤堂的未读消息发送于一小时前，他揉了揉眼睛，掖了掖被角，给孟鹤堂回复了一个“早安”。昨晚孟鹤堂不是说机场封闭了吗，周九良还没睡够，翻了个身继续闭上了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地想着孟鹤堂的事，又睡了过去。

孟鹤堂跟司机道了谢，拎着包站在了理工大南路的路口。  
学生们都还在睡梦中，整条街上的新雪一个脚印也没有，孟鹤堂掏出了手机，恰好屏幕就在那一瞬间亮起，周九良的消息回复了过来。孟鹤堂笑了，反正街上没人，他笑的很不加掩饰，像是学生时代同三五好友行走在街上，肆无忌惮地欢笑着，他笑弯了腰，心里像是容纳了一只欢腾的小雀，扑腾着翅膀想要飞出来。  
他拨通了周九良的电话，电话那头周九良还带着没睡醒的鼻音，迷迷糊糊“唔”了一声，孟鹤堂笑着说：“下雪了，出来看吗？”

周九良手忙脚乱地穿着衣服，完全不顾章法，生生往身上套，他头脑还没完全清醒过来，冲进卫生间洗漱时，才反应过来孟鹤堂刚刚说了什么，镜子中的他满嘴牙膏沫子，笑的傻极了。  
对着镜子匆忙整理了一下领口袖口，周九良摸起钥匙就冲下了楼，孟鹤堂不知道他家的具体地址，应该还是在那个禁停牌子下面等他，周九良一边“蹬蹬蹬”地下着楼梯，一边用不那么清醒的头脑思考着，他三两步跃下最后几级台阶，冲出了单元门。  
映入眼帘的是一串从远处蜿蜒而来的单独脚印，脚印的尽头站着一个人。

周九良的外套前襟敞开着，衣服穿得也不怎么板正，脸颊通红，不知道是跑得太快，还是被冷空气冲着了。  
孟鹤堂好笑地看着他发楞，不知是因为新雪，还是因为他这个不速之客，刚刚试探着走进了这个社区，没想到歪打正着碰到了跑下楼的周九良。孟鹤堂怀疑周九良是被人按了暂停键，站在原地不知道在想什么，他歪了歪脑袋：“怎么了？”

回应他的是周九良三步并作两步跑过来的拥抱。  
周九良抱紧了孟鹤堂的腰，埋头在他颈侧，深深吸了一口气，孟鹤堂的下巴枕在了他肩头，轻轻蹭了蹭。周九良的怀抱很温暖，小朋友保暖意识非常强烈，穿的厚实，整个身形比孟鹤堂大了一圈，很有安全感的地把穿的单薄板正的孟鹤堂裹在了怀里。  
孟鹤堂眯了眯眼睛，他想起了机场飘飞的大雪，想到温热的咖啡，想到挂满冰晶的行道树，想到所有新鲜的、年轻的，让他心里微动的事物。  
他抬起手拍了拍周九良的后背，轻声在周九良耳边说着话，像是怕惊扰了贪睡的新雪：“不知道现在的初雪还时不时兴告白。”周九良抱着他的手臂紧了紧，孟鹤堂笑了，他接着说：“我很喜欢你，愿意谈个恋爱吗？”

周九良的声音带着笑意，他从孟鹤堂的颈侧抬起了头，仍然抱着他不松，小朋友的眼睛里倒映着墙头新雪，笑意灿烂热烈：“我也一直最喜欢你。”


	16. Chapter 16

孟鹤堂的头发上有淡淡的青草味，周九良抱着他，忽然有点愣神，在满目新雪中思考起了这香味是洗发水还是香水。  
一切好像都不太真实，就像是雪地中长出了一丛一丛鲜嫩的青草，这草又像是长在周九良心尖上，撩拨得他胸口痒极了，他侧过脑袋，嘴唇轻轻擦过了孟鹤堂耳尖，反而把自己吓了一跳，慌忙把孟鹤堂放开。孟鹤堂从他怀中抬起了头，笑着看他，伸手捏了捏他脸颊：“你看你脸红的。”  
周九良没有躲，他看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，不好意思地低头笑了起来，他试探着，伸手握住了孟鹤堂的手：“孟哥圣诞节快乐。”孟鹤堂的手有些凉，周九良努力地合拢着自己的手掌，把他孟哥小一号的手握在手心取暖，像是攥住了一只瑟瑟发抖的鸟雀。  
孟鹤堂对他的小朋友下意识做出的这种贴心举动从来没什么抵抗力，既然他是年龄比较大，脸皮又比较厚的那一个，那么也就由他来打破这个，结束表白的两人站在雪地里挨冻的局面吧。孟鹤堂偷偷笑了一下，顺势往周九良怀中靠，他感觉到周九良搂住了他的后腰，这才慢慢开口说话：“你知道我怎么回来的吗？”  
周九良还半截活在梦里，这时候才意识到这个问题，他想了想：“你，你昨晚不是还在酒店吗？”孟鹤堂的声音终于露出了一丝疲惫，他伏在周九良肩头，卸了力气，故意往周九良身上倒，孟总就这么没骨头似的挂在了周九良身上，他小声说：“我连夜赶回来的，凌晨才上飞机呢。”  
孟鹤堂忽然笑了一下，被自己有意示弱的行为激出了些酸溜溜的鸡皮疙瘩，他手指轻轻挠了挠周九良的手心：“我怎么这样啊？”周九良还在呆愣，他紧了紧搂着孟鹤堂的手臂：“啊？哪样？”孟鹤堂叹了口气，笑着说：“一把年纪了，跟小朋友撒娇。”  
而小朋友显然并不认可这种说法：“什么年纪呀，你只比我大几岁，就几岁。”

五岁多点，不到六岁，孟鹤堂靠在周九良肩头，默默想着，周九良的详细资料他都看过，只是周九良可能不清楚他的具体情况。孟鹤堂忽然觉得自己鲁莽，生生把日久生情加快进度成了一场盲婚哑嫁，他空闲的那只手轻轻拍了拍周九良的后背：“几岁？”  
周九良的脸一直很红，现在在孟鹤堂没看到的地方变得更红了一点：“五岁。”周九良赧然，大概他在孟鹤堂心中的单纯形象要破灭些许了，当初在公司，私下里他可没少想办法跟助理姐姐打听孟鹤堂的情况，凡是能打听到的，他通通打听了一遍，且记忆力惊人。  
心虚的小孩急着转移话题，他抱着孟鹤堂，小声在他耳边说话，有些犹豫：“我，我住的地方虽然不大，你要不要上楼休息一会儿？你可以睡床，我坐着，站着也行。”除了床，屋里剩下的能容人的家具还有一张书桌和一把椅子，为了让孟鹤堂休息一会儿，周九良决定毅然放弃回笼觉，只是心虚孟鹤堂会不会嫌弃他早起忙碌，连被子都没叠，此时还乱糟糟地裹成一团，丢在床上。  
孟鹤堂长途跋涉，所幸脑子也不太清醒，没有追问周九良更多，他哧哧地笑着，牵紧了周九良的手：“我家也不大，不过两个人能睡得下，你很少这么早起床吧，跟我回家补觉好不好？”周九良先前客套，没有进孟鹤堂的家门，截至目前已经偷偷后悔了几次，这次他不会让机会溜走了，他还想再听孟鹤堂说说，或者跟孟鹤堂说说，自己有多喜欢他，于是他就认真地点了点头，正式得像是大姑娘要见婆家：“好。”

天虽然已经放晴了，但是雪仍没有化，气温也不高，路上没几个行人。  
这天气多适合在家里睡个懒觉啊，没有人会像刚刚恋爱的小情侣一样，在清晨的大街上逛来逛去。  
孟鹤堂提着的包已经到了周九良手上，而孟鹤堂的手也在周九良手上，周九良干脆拉着孟鹤堂的手揣进了衣兜，一边走一边小声嫌弃孟鹤堂穿的少，惹得孟鹤堂好气又好笑地在他衣兜里捏他的手指。  
周九良真的很喜欢雪，他在成片的雪上留下了脚印，故意两脚跟并拢踩成个心形，不好意思又期待地让孟鹤堂去看，第一次恋爱的小朋友忽然变得很分裂，想在年长的爱人面前扮扮成熟，可是喜欢到了顶点，又幼稚得难以置信。最后孟鹤堂干脆和他一起幼稚了起来，如果某个临街人家在这个初雪的早晨早起出门，就能看到自家院墙上并肩站着的两个小雪人。  
两个雪人中间连着一截树杈，做成牵手的样子，有点傻，但却是两个幼稚鬼好不容易才弄好的手工艺品。

如果让周九良形容一下对孟鹤堂家的初印象，估计他会认真地说：样板房。  
孟鹤堂的屋子很漂亮，装修很棒，采光很棒，品味很棒，放置着的东西没有一件多余的，也丝毫不乱，但就像是没有人住的屋子一样，周九良在屋里看了好几遍，也没怎么发现孟鹤堂的生活痕迹。除了桌上随便乱扔的感冒药、胃药之外，孟鹤堂家没什么别的有特色的的地方。  
孟鹤堂从卧室换好衣服出来，正逮着好奇的小朋友往他厨房里探头探脑，他长长地打了一个哈欠，走到周九良身边：“饿了？”周九良摇了摇头，咂了咂嘴：“孟哥你平时是不是不做饭的？”孟鹤堂往厨房里看了一眼，回忆了一下：“上次做饭应该还是夏天的事。”  
周九良看起来有点疑惑，心事重重的样子像个故意装大人的小朋友，孟鹤堂觉得可爱，伸手捏了捏他鼻梁，又在他下巴上不轻不重地挑了一下，过分的亲昵顿时把周九良从自己的世界里唤了回来，他脸颊又红了，十分不经逗，看着孟鹤堂，结结巴巴不知道说什么。  
孟鹤堂这个始作俑者没有丝毫的愧疚感，他困了，现在懒得跟周九良解释“自己会做饭只是因为太忙了”这件事。他拉着周九良，好不容易才找到一床毯子，把宽敞的沙发收拾成了周九良的临时被窝，周九良窝在沙发上，看着孟鹤堂转身往卧室走，走到半截又折回来，俯身抱住了他脖颈：“我睡两个小时再出来陪你，你别跑哦。”  
周九良脸红脖子粗，却仍旧很诚实地抱住了孟鹤堂的腰，他轻轻答应了一声，又安抚地拍了拍孟鹤堂的背：“你睡多久都好，我今天都和你一起。”孟鹤堂笑眯眯地揉了揉周九良的脑袋，像是在抚摸一只忠心不二的大狗狗：“好。”

孟鹤堂的睡眠的确没有延续很长时间，他平时就常常失眠，已经习惯了每天只睡几个钟头，虽然舟车劳顿之后疲惫不已，但他也只睡了一会儿就醒了过来。  
再醒过来的时候，脑子已经清醒多了，太阳穴处隐隐约约的胀痛也消失殆尽，孟鹤堂坐在床上缓神，从与周九良见面回忆到刚刚的拥抱，有种恍若隔世的感觉，仿佛是自己梦游中搞定了一切，醒来后反而感到不可思议。  
他趿拉着拖鞋下了床，在打开卧室的门之前竟然还做了一点心理准备，生怕开门之后还是冷冷清清，孟鹤堂抿着嘴，定了定神，这才慢慢打开房门，探出了脑袋。  
这一看恰好与偷偷摸摸从玄关拎着袋子进来的周九良看了个对眼，两人都有种被抓包的尴尬，孟鹤堂先笑了出来，他揉着眼睛出了卧室：“这是什么呀？”周九良把外卖放在了桌子上，慢慢拆着包装，有点不好意思：“叫了个外卖给你吃，不是，咱俩吃。”  
周九良一直没睡着，蹑手蹑脚在厨房溜了一圈之后，彻底放弃了给孟鹤堂做爱心早餐的想法——孟鹤堂的厨房只能找到一盒过期了的速冻饺子，还有冷藏柜里的几瓶啤酒。虽然是外卖，但心意应该还是到了的，周九良把外卖早餐摆了一桌，期待地看着孟鹤堂：“买了很多，吃不完还可以放冰箱，微波一下接着吃。”

孟鹤堂从高中开始就再也没吃过早餐，一开始是因为起床起不来，总是来不及吃，到后来则是为了节省那几分钟吃早餐的时间。在认识周九良之前，孟鹤堂确实不怎么把三餐放在心上，忙起来的时候从来想不起吃饭这回事。  
看着一桌子杂七杂八的早点，孟鹤堂忽然有点感动，周九良应该是不知道他喜欢吃什么，所以干脆全来一份，外卖盒里有他小时候最喜欢吃的油炸糕，中学那会最喜欢吃的小笼汤包，还有之前吃过一次就念念不忘的清明粿，孟鹤堂笑了，他坐在了饭桌前，拿起筷子轻轻戳了几下鼓鼓胀胀，像个小元宝的油炸糕：“其实我好多年没吃过早饭了。”  
周九良楞了一下，有点急切地小声争辩：“我以前就想说，你...你不吃早饭胃会不舒服的。”孟鹤堂看着小朋友敢怒不敢言，只能小声嘟囔早餐重要性的样子，忽然笑出了声，他揉了揉自己的胃，伸手指了一下放在他斜对角的那盒小笼包：“我想吃那个。”  
那盒小笼包马上就被移到了他面前，周九良有点没好气，但还是乖乖地把醋碟一起移到了他面前：“你尝尝这家店好不好吃。”孟鹤堂的手掌按在了胃的位置，心里有点感慨，他可怜兮兮任劳任怨的胃，现在竟然也有人疼了。

这一天像是再普通不过的一天，又像是周九良梦里最好的一天。  
做的都是最寻常的事，吃饭，逛街，看电影，互送礼物。好就好在，和他一起做这些事的人，是笑得毫无防备、轻松又愉快的孟鹤堂。  
在这一天里，周九良见识了太多孟鹤堂的样子，他喜欢孟鹤堂冲着他笑，捏他的脸颊；喜欢孟鹤堂在人群里偷偷勾他的手指，勾到之后又使坏撒开；喜欢孟鹤堂收到他的小礼物后，手足无措不知道从哪儿开始拆；也喜欢孟鹤堂忽然的孩子气，一点也不像记忆中沉稳强大的孟总。  
孟鹤堂在他的心里，原先只是一个代表心动和安全的符号，现在则变成了一个生动丰满的形象，他终于能不借助想象地去喜欢孟鹤堂，能实实在在地逗孟鹤堂高兴，能牵着他的手，能在一片漆黑的电影院里小声对他耳语，说“我喜欢你”。

等到庆祝圣诞的人潮散去的时候，夜已经很深了，雪融化在了糖果味的空气中，只在枝头屋顶还残留着来过的痕迹。  
周九良照例把孟鹤堂送回到了他家楼下，仍旧是暗的看不清对方的角落，仍旧能听到邻居家隐隐约约的电视响声，不同的是，孟鹤堂这次窝在他的怀里。孟鹤堂对于拥抱驾轻就熟，他轻而易举地找到了周九良怀里最适合倚靠的地方，乖乖靠着周九良的肩头，手臂随意搭在他腰间。  
周九良就没这么自在了，他只会僵硬着，任由孟鹤堂动作，在抱紧孟鹤堂腰肢的时候，顺便紧一紧孟鹤堂的外套。孟鹤堂耳边的青草香是香水的味道，周九良看到他出门之前涂的，最清新的味道现在也因为拥抱变得甜腻了起来，周九良咽了口口水，忽然听到孟鹤堂闷闷地笑了一声：“你怎么这么紧张？”  
周九良僵硬得像个木桩子，只是一双手臂抱得死紧，顺带便让孟鹤堂听清了小朋友节奏飞快的心跳。孟鹤堂的手在周九良背上顺了顺，像是在哄小孩儿：“早点习惯哦。”

小朋友对于这样的调侃往往会奋起反抗，为着一点年轻小孩的自尊心，他并不想在孟鹤堂面前表现得太过青涩，他嘟囔道：“你多见我，多抱抱我，我就能习惯了。”毕竟这才是在一起的第一天，往后总能习惯的，周九良感觉自己的耳朵有些热，他勾起了嘴角，是呀，这才是第一天，往后的日子，孟鹤堂只会和他越来越亲近。  
孟鹤堂则更加没脸没皮，他原本就是个筹谋了小朋友许久的老狐狸，现在顺利如愿，当然要让周九良看到他更秘不示人的样子，这是他表示占有的一种方式。他在周九良耳边蹭了蹭，小声说：“想我了就来找我呗，我家就在这儿，离学校也不远，睡在这儿也是可以的，不如...”  
他的话带着笑意，停止在了引人遐思的节骨眼上，孟鹤堂笑得狡黠，感觉到周九良的手臂狠狠地抖了一下。

周九良松开了手，不用看孟鹤堂都知道，他一定带着一脸的促狭，周九良脸颊滚烫，明知道孟鹤堂是在开玩笑，可就是忍不住结结巴巴地自亮底牌：“我，我，我还是回去吧...”孟鹤堂笑出了声，他“嗯”了一声，掏出了口袋里的钥匙，准备上楼。  
周九良犹在心跳如鼓，看着孟鹤堂转身进了楼道，又转身回来，飞快地抱了他一下，孟鹤堂笑眼弯弯：“下周末，我去找你。”

周九良有预感，因为孟鹤堂这一句话，自己这一周过得将会非常愉快。


	17. Chapter 17

耳机中不断循环的纯音乐忽然混进了一声消息通知音的嗡鸣，周九良写字的动作顿了一下，左手伸向手机，手指悬在半空中，他却犹豫了一下，又飞快地收了回来，埋头加快了写字的速度。  
图书馆内几乎座无虚席，虽然特意来图书馆蹭网玩手机的也不在少数，但更多的还是像周九良这样勤勉复习的学生。周九良习惯性地捏着自己的耳垂，右手握笔飞快地写着算式，耳机中的轻音乐告一段落时，周九良也在最终答案后点了个点，宣布这题的终结。  
现在可以看看手机了，周九良出了口气，摘下了单边的耳机，按亮了手机屏幕，屏幕干干净净，并不像周九良期待中的那样，塞满孟鹤堂的新消息，他皱着眉滑动了一下通知栏，看到一则熟悉的通知：用户mht880426聆听了您的电台节目《杂感028》。  
周九良楞了一下，抿起了嘴唇，这个僵尸号已经很久没有出现在他的主页了，现在却又重新出现，就像是真正的僵尸一样，打不死赶不跑，偶尔出来冒个泡，周九良抓了抓头发，没再多想，直接清空了通知栏。

耳机中正播放着随机循环到的戏曲，周九良把手机装进了口袋，转着笔继续看笔记上的习题，他抬头环顾了一下和他一样的复习大军，忽然有点恍若隔世。  
这是他在学校的最后一个复习周，像绝大多数大学生一样，周九良只有在期末才会光顾图书馆，临时抱抱佛脚。其实他也不必如此认真，重要的专业课早都在过去的三年中结束了，大四的第一个学期，剩下的只有些专业结构课和选修，期末考试也只是走个形式，不至于让他天天泡在图书馆画地为牢。  
周九良只是不习惯这种突如其来的清闲，不用上课的复习周闲的让人心慌，总想找点事情来做，再加上孟鹤堂年底很忙，各种聚会和工作事务缠得他脱不开身，即使已经做了男朋友，周九良也不太好意思天天跑去打扰他，只好清心寡欲地做个好学生。  
上次和孟鹤堂见面是上周末的事了，早就决定好要一起出行的周末却意外变了天气，下起了丝丝小雨，天气谈不上冷，毕竟小雨最终也没有变成雪花，只是一味地阴沉湿滑，让周九良想起在泥土中蠕动的黏糊糊又冰凉的蚯蚓。可是孟鹤堂家里却很温暖，两人没有出门，在家窝了一天，这可以说是周九良最擅长的活动，他把这个本该无聊失望的周末安排的很好。

原来孟鹤堂也很喜欢看电影，原来孟鹤堂窝在家里的时候不喜欢穿袜子，孟鹤堂还挑食，偷偷在周九良眼皮子底下丢掉了外卖中的两块胡萝卜，周九良看见了，却仍旧装作没看见，孟鹤堂偷偷摸摸的狡黠可爱比那两块胡萝卜赏心悦目得多。  
周九良笑了一下，手上动作一滞，签字笔甩在了桌上，骨碌骨碌滚出去一段距离，周九良俯身伸手去拿，他的袖口在动作间向上滑了一截儿，露出了手腕上的手表。这是孟鹤堂给他准备的圣诞礼物，收到手表的半个多月，周九良的时间观念变得格外强烈，因为他每天至少看几十次表，每看一次就傻笑一次，又爱惜地用袖口的衣料擦擦黑色的表盘。  
这块表并不多么名贵，周九良收到礼物的当天就战战兢兢地上官网查了价格，生怕自己挑的那支钢笔和这块手表比起来显得太过小气。毕竟他还在上学，家里给他的生活费没有那么多富余，送给孟鹤堂的礼物还是周九良放弃了steam在圣诞节的打折游戏才换来的。  
孟鹤堂显然也想到了这一点，表的价格并不十分高昂，起码是一个让周九良看了之后没有良心不安的数字，不管是不是孟鹤堂细致入微的体贴，周九良都十分感激。他又傻笑着看了一眼手表，心思不知不觉地从面前的习题上飘走了，他随手打开了微信，给孟鹤堂发了个小猫打滚的表情。

外头是个晴天，办公室采光很好，轻薄的窗帘半敞着，放一点阳光进来养活孟鹤堂放在窗台上的小植物。  
他实在看不下去小助理往酸奶瓶里栽吊兰的行径了，买了几个小花盆，把遭罪的小植物们请进了办公室过好日子，吊兰们非常感激孟鹤堂的菩萨行为，不出两个星期就长势喜人，甚至开出了白色的小花。孟鹤堂趴在桌上，盯着吊兰发呆，午休时间让忙碌了一上午的孟总能喘口气，可他却睡不着，只好听听小电台打发辰光。  
孟鹤堂有几周没有光顾过周九良的小星球了，自从在一起之后，他就致力于亲力亲为地去了解和接近他的小朋友，电台这种东西实际上有点作弊的意思，让孟鹤堂在周九良面前心虚得有点抬不起头。今天是为了解闷儿，孟鹤堂自我安慰道，小孩儿最近在忙期末考试，贸然联系他估计是一种打扰。  
耳机中传来了周九良的声音：“从那天开始我就特别喜欢青草味，我去超市采购的时候闻到了类似的味道，绕着人家的柜台闻了一圈，把导购小姐吓了一跳，看着我欲言又止，还好鼻子灵，最后我买了两大瓶那牌子的沐浴露回家，结果那味道淡的不得了，没有他身上的好闻。”  
孟鹤堂闷闷地笑了，这段录音发布于两人在一起之后的四天，他记得那天周九良确实给他发了去超市采购的照片，如果他没在南城开会，他应该会马上开车过去的。孟鹤堂摸了摸自己的耳后，把指尖放到鼻尖轻嗅了一下，确实有淡淡的青草味，他用这款香水用了很久，久到自己都习惯了周身的味道，现在却因为周九良几句话再次觉得这味道新鲜了起来。  
耳机里的周九良在床上打了个滚，笑得有点傻 ：“下雪真好，我又多了一个喜欢下雪的理由，以后的每年下雪，我都想跟我喜欢的那个人一起看。”殊不知，他喜欢的那个人正趴在桌上，鼻头发酸，孟鹤堂摸爬滚打了这些年，差点忘了自己也是个泪腺发达的感性动物，他吸了两口气，把被周九良刺激出来的眼泪憋了回去，他忽然笑了出来，摘下了自己的耳机。  
他打开了自己的微信，破天荒地换了个头像。  
原先的空白头像已经用了两年多，现在被孟鹤堂换成了另一个新的空白头像，乍一看并没有什么不同，其实点开大图就能发现，新的头像是一片无瑕的雪地。  
是周九良家门口，拍摄于被周九良抱进怀里的前十分钟。

孟鹤堂又趴在了桌上，随手摸起了一支笔，拿到眼前时，才发现是周九良送的那支，姜黄色的笔杆是他暗沉沉的办公桌上唯一的亮色，鲜活又年轻，孟鹤堂举到眼前仔细地看了看，又在干净的袖口上擦掉了烤漆笔杆上沾着的指纹，他拔开了笔帽，在一旁的废弃文件上随手写了个“周”字。  
和周九良的笔迹不一样，孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴，成心模仿周九良圆乎乎的字体，又写了个“周”，这次有点像了，不过还是过于锋利，孟鹤堂故意一笔一划地写下了“周九良”，就像那天偶然看到的周九良的笔记本上面的签名一样。  
手机忽然响了一声，孟鹤堂把钢笔小心地放回了笔筒，懒洋洋地拾起手机按亮屏幕，周九良仍旧顶着那个圆滚滚的小兔子头像，特意在安静又无聊的午后赶来卖萌：“你在干嘛呀。”孟鹤堂轻笑了一声，划拉着桌上的废弃文件，拍了张照片给周九良看。  
他凑近了手机的收音口，轻声说：“我也想你，晚上一起吃饭？”

上次来孟鹤堂家的时候，周九良已经摸清了孟鹤堂家所有电器的使用方法，他熟练地给电视连接上了投屏，又顺便拿桌上放的小抹布给电视屏幕擦了把脸，这才晃晃悠悠地摸向了厨房。  
孟鹤堂和他闲聊的时候提起过自己会做饭，周九良还曾对此持保留意见，不过孟鹤堂这次切实证明了，他的确会做饭，做的还非常不错。在厨房门口周九良就闻到排骨的香味了，他扒着厨房门，往里探了探脑袋，孟鹤堂正在切冬瓜，他好像有点奇怪的强迫症，拎着菜刀把环状的冬瓜切成了整整齐齐的立方体，码在案板上，像堆砌整齐的砖堆。  
“看什么呀？”孟鹤堂发现了探头探脑的小朋友，转头笑眯眯地看着他：“现在还怀疑孟哥不会做饭吗？”周九良没表达过对孟鹤堂厨艺的怀疑，不过孟鹤堂能感受的出来，他提起自己会做饭时，周九良表情上写着的“你要是真会做饭为啥自己不好好吃？”  
周九良现在的表情也很容易解读，孟鹤堂笑了笑，在围裙上擦干了双手，主动给了黏黏糊糊凑过来的小孩儿一个拥抱：“待会就能吃了。”周九良脱了外套，穿着一件毛衣，身上暖烘烘的，孟鹤堂在他肩头蹭了蹭，被小孩儿按住了后腰，他把下巴搁在了孟鹤堂肩头：“好香啊。”  
孟鹤堂知道他心里的小九九，伸手拧了一把他腰间的肉：“你在夸排骨还是夸别的？”周九良嘿嘿笑了两声，凑到孟鹤堂耳边嗅了好几下：“都夸。”

周九良在厨房里头打了几个转，随手开了冰箱，里面放着的几瓶啤酒终于有了伴，孟鹤堂买来的菜有多余，整齐地码在了冰箱里，还有周九良带来的芝士蛋糕——最近正火爆的一家店，周九良每回路过都想买一个来尝尝。  
这才像个正经的冰箱，周九良抿起了嘴角，满意地关上了冰箱门，他考虑了一下，又打开冰箱拿了一瓶啤酒。孟鹤堂刚把冬瓜丢进锅里，正用汤勺搅着咕噜咕噜冒泡的滚水，他听到了啤酒瓶子的叮当碰撞，没有阻止周九良，只是小声提醒：“玻璃杯在你头顶的柜子里。”

啤酒在杯子里翻涌着雪白的气泡，周九良灌了一口，轻轻跟孟鹤堂的杯子碰了一下：“干杯。”  
孟鹤堂给他盛了一碗冬瓜汤放在手边：“悠着点，小朋友，喝酒之前吃点菜，比较不容易醉。”这是孟鹤堂的亲身经验，他往嘴里送了一块炖的软烂的冬瓜：“好像有点淡了。”周九良放下了玻璃杯，喝了口排骨汤：“刚刚好。”

冬瓜排骨汤冒着蒸汽，模糊了客厅的窗户，外头的一切都昏昏暗暗，窗户一角有淡淡的暖光，那是楼下的路灯亮了。  
周九良放了一部关于猫咪的纪录片，孟鹤堂看着电视，灌了一口冰凉的啤酒，他随手摸了摸周九良的脸颊：“脸红了。”周九良的酒量完全不怎么样，甚至还不如时常酒醉的孟鹤堂，他靠在沙发上，看着孟鹤堂把他的杯子撤走：“少喝点得了。”  
小朋友乖乖地没有反抗，孟鹤堂在他面前还是有些说一不二的长兄尊严的，他其实也很少喝酒，不知道孟鹤堂冰箱里的黑啤度数比生啤要高，他吸了吸鼻子：“孟哥，你喝醉了什么样啊？”孟鹤堂意味深长地看了他一眼：“想看孟哥喝醉，一瓶啤酒可能不太够。”

周九良笑了笑，摇了摇头，忽然问出了风马牛不相及的一句话：“工作难吗？”孟鹤堂自罚一口啤酒，为着给小朋友灌输的消极思想：“哪行哪业都是难的。”他忽然想起，春节假期过完、明年再见的时候，小朋友就要考虑未来的人生道路了，孟鹤堂思虑再三，补充道：“做好了的话，也没那么难。”  
周九良看着电视上小猫咪欢腾打滚，忽然很孩子气地叹了口气：“做好更难。”

这话有那么一点道理，孟鹤堂慢悠悠地又喝了一口酒，他挑了一下周九良的下巴：“你不是实习过了嘛，难吗？”周九良扭过了头，他靠在沙发靠背上，认真地看着孟鹤堂，脸颊是微醺的红，他笑了：“那是因为有你在，才没那么难。”  
小朋友因为酒精而天马行空的脑子忽然安定了下来，因为孟鹤堂笑眯眯的表情隐藏的潜台词，不外乎“往后不也有我吗？”  
周九良胆大了一点，他伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的后颈，那里的皮肤有些微凉，孟鹤堂没有躲，由着他手指摩挲，摸得有点痒，周九良慢慢凑了过来，孟鹤堂听到他呼吸有些粗重，想必是因为紧张，周九良侧过了脸，却只轻吻了一下孟鹤堂的耳畔：“再喝一杯好不好？”  
孟鹤堂这次没有拒绝，他把周九良的杯子还了回来，给他倒了半杯啤酒：“就半杯。”周九良见好就收，笑着端过了杯子，余光中，他看到孟鹤堂别过了脑袋，耳尖通红。  
他明明还没醉呢。


	18. Chapter 18

站在熟悉的公司楼下发呆时，周九良才后知后觉地反应过来，刚刚结束的那场纪律松散的考试是他大学生涯、甚至是学生时代最后一场期末考试了。  
风有些凉，周九良裹了裹衣服，站在孟鹤堂的小甲壳虫的背风侧，他叹了口气，轻轻踢了一下小甲壳虫的车轮。车子忽然响了两声，恶作剧似的报复把周九良吓出了一个冷战，他听到背后传来了一声轻笑，孟鹤堂握着车钥匙站在他身后，见他转过身来，赶忙恢复成温柔贤良的模样：“等我很久了吗？”  
周九良想装一下凶，伸手捏住了孟鹤堂的鼻子，但紧要关头，他却笑了出来，他只好亲昵地拧了一下孟鹤堂的鼻头，又把手揣回了兜：“我刚下地铁没多久。”

两人又是一周没有见面了，周九良的考试周松松散散地排了几门选修课考试，孟鹤堂又恰好去临市出了两次差，工作日的晚上，两人只能晚上打打电话来沟通感情。前几天，周九良定下了回家的机票，孟鹤堂这才找到切入点邀请小朋友出来见面。  
孟鹤堂开车一如既往的稳，车里开了空调暖风，副驾驶显然不经常坐人，空调风口不偏不倚，直吹到周九良脸颊上，吹得他脸颊通红。孟鹤堂在一个信号灯间隙贴心地调整了一下空调风口，他瞥了一眼周九良，后者正讪讪地把外套拉链拉开，孟鹤堂忍不住笑了，慢慢发动了车子，他随手点了点周九良放在他车内储物箱上的手，笑意盈盈：“干嘛？坐我车还紧张啊，孟哥技术还可以的。”  
周九良没多紧张，他只是想起了第一次坐这辆车的那个夜晚，想起孟鹤堂在路灯灯光下的剪影，和暧昧的轻笑声，他像一只偷偷摸摸进了米仓的小鼠，循着记忆把车内储物盒的盖子打开了，里面零散放着十几颗水果糖，他低着头，修长的手指在糖果中间翻来翻去，车子一个转弯，把这个小贼晃歪了身子，靠在了孟鹤堂胳膊上。  
周九良干脆就靠着孟鹤堂继续翻找了起来，车内忽然出现了一声几不可闻的轻笑，孟鹤堂腾出一只手摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“青苹果味被我吃完了。”周九良坐直了身子，脸颊依旧发红，他掏出了自己的手机来掩饰了一下被孟鹤堂看穿的尴尬，若无其事：“我不找那个。”  
孟鹤堂随手拨开了车载音响，放了一首民谣，他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，侧脸依旧像是那晚一样让人动心，他看着面前的道路，嘴角勾起：“荔枝味也吃完了。”  
周九良玩手机的手顿了一下，他微微侧身，侧对着孟鹤堂，防止他瞥见自己的手机屏幕，他偷偷拍了一张孟鹤堂的侧影，就当是吃不到心仪糖果的报复吧，反正既定习俗也是这样，不给糖，就捣蛋。拍好之后，周九良紧绷的身体明显放松了下来，他仿佛很大度似的，挥手原谅了孟鹤堂的行为：“下次我去超市买来，再补上。”

车子转过了几个弯，路过了周九良方才才匆匆进去过的地铁站，理工大周围学生颇多，正赶上晚饭时间，小甲壳虫在人潮中有些不知所措。  
孟鹤堂有节奏地轻敲着方向盘，把车停在了大大的禁停牌子下面，拉下了手刹，他解开了周九良的安全带：“去拿你的行李吧。”如同约定的一样，孟鹤堂明天上午送周九良去机场，为了方便，不必特意早起，今晚周九良直接拎着行李留宿在孟鹤堂家。  
周九良瞥了一眼指示牌，他虽然没考过驾照，但是认识汉字，大大的“禁停”他还是看得懂的，他和孟鹤堂呆的时间长了些，渐渐放开了，说话也不再那么正经：“哥，你头怎么还是这么铁啊。”孟鹤堂已经摸出了放在储物盒里的烟，他眯了眯眼睛，很是狡黠：“这时候人这么多，有人来查我就说刚刚学生太多走不动，马上挪走就完事了。”  
不知道南路负责拍摄违规车辆的协警员能不能识破孟鹤堂的花言巧语，周九良不太敢保证，赶紧下了车，加快了脚程。

孟鹤堂今晚没有再做菜，大概是怕接到周九良之后回家太晚，他提前一天买了些食材，两人打算在家里煮一次火锅。  
茶几上摆了几盘食材，中间围着个电磁炉，上面放着的小锅在咕嘟咕嘟响，煮着一锅奶白色的菌菇汤锅底。周九良用公筷轻轻搅着沸腾的汤水，精准地夹住了汤中翻涌着的唯一一颗红枣，又把它放归回了锅中。厨房里还有切菜的声音，周九良晃了晃汤水淋漓的筷子，提高了些声音：“孟哥，你在切什么啊？”  
孟鹤堂露出了半张脸，瞥了他一眼，坏笑着故意发难：“你是不是偷吃了？”周九良从坐垫上站了起来，笑着跑了过去，像只摇尾巴的小狗，他偎在孟鹤堂身边，由他喂进嘴里一块鲜甜的豆腐：“没偷吃，等着你呢。”他随手拉开了冰箱，这次里面放着的东西更加丰富了，孟鹤堂甚至用保鲜盒装了切好的水果，见周九良站在冰箱前面打量，孟鹤堂一边把切好的豆腐码进盘子里，一边提醒：“啤酒放在另一侧了。”  
孟鹤堂家很奢侈地用着双开门的大冰箱——虽然先前这冰箱里放的东西屈指可数，周九良打开了冰箱的另一侧门，从码得整整齐齐的啤酒中挑出了两瓶，和孟鹤堂一起出了厨房，坐在了茶几边。

火锅上方蒸腾着些许雾气，在暖色的灯光下旋转着，像是一条缥缈的白纱，玻璃杯壁沁着冰凉的水珠，被周九良两把抹去，抽了张抽纸擦拭干净。  
孟鹤堂正慢慢搅动着锅里下好的丸子，他看着周九良投屏播放的电影，轻声笑着，熟练地用筷子戳了戳丸子圆滚滚的身体，好像还不太熟。周九良随手放的电影是《中国合伙人》，故意穿着板正土气的黄晓明正一脸正直地读着英语，孟鹤堂看了一眼正喝着冰啤酒的周九良，眼神有些审视意味：“脸热不热？你要是喝多了，明天我喊不动你的。”  
周九良还没有醉，他看着电视屏幕，没有因为夸张的情景发笑，他小口小口喝着啤酒，仿佛在想一些别的事情。丸子在白色的汤底中飘了起来，被孟鹤堂用小汤勺挨个盛起，放进周九良的碗中，周九良这才拿起筷子，仍旧不言语，默默低头吃起了肉。  
孟鹤堂喝了一口啤酒，把电视音量稍微调小了些，他清了清嗓子，喉间被啤酒气泡划过的刺激感还未消散完全：“我想起我大学那几个室友了，跟你讲过老三的故事，要不要听听看其他人的故事？”

故事并不很长，有些地方孟鹤堂也记不清了，他便故意留白，引得周九良忍不住从沉默中挣扎出来，小声问他“然后呢”。  
他们那年也和小朋友一样面临毕业，宿舍里吱呀吱呀转悠的风扇和因高温和失眠夜话的夜晚都格外让人怀念，孟鹤堂早早签下了工作，后来又跳槽来了现在的公司；老大保了研，研究生毕业后在离理工大几条街之隔的文理学院教了当年最讨厌的政治；恋爱甜蜜的老三并没有爱情事业双丰收，他与妻子裸婚创业，这些年好像见了些起色；最小的老四回了老家，再也没有与宿舍中的人联系过。

这是个最简单不过的故事，那些年迷茫过的人也都在浮沉中慢慢路过了这段时光，也许痛苦过、怀疑过，也许从一开始就注定一帆风顺，但尘埃落定，终有回响。  
孟鹤堂讲故事的能力也许并不很强，但胜在话术优越，他太明白小朋友想听的部分和感兴趣的部分，一点点留白和停顿就能引得周九良从饭碗中抬起头，好奇地等着他的下文。  
孟鹤堂也没说什么，他并不想跟小朋友讲什么大道理，从这个年纪走过来，知道年轻人是这样的，即使明白道理，该吃的教训也要尝过之后才深刻。孟鹤堂就着一瓶啤酒说出的这个简单故事，也只是想告诉纠结迷茫的小朋友，命运不外乎一条河流，虽然河流流向不能改变，但身在其中的人却可以撑篙漂流至河岸西东。

不知道周九良听没听进去，但至少孟鹤堂把他哄笑了，小孩儿还是笑起来可爱，脸颊上有个小小的笑涡，眯起眼睛显得朝气又开朗。一顿火锅吃了许久，电磁炉熄火的时候，孟鹤堂站起身来，才觉得脚步有些虚浮，他晃了晃脑袋，觉得客厅中的地暖热得有些过分。  
收拾好残局，两人又凑在一起说了会闲话，关于即将到来的分别，关于不能在一起度过的春节，周九良的情绪好转了，没有了一开始那种迷迷糊糊的郁闷，他随意地揽着孟鹤堂的腰，往他嘴里塞切成块的苹果，活像是在喂兔子，他小声地凑在孟鹤堂身边说话，就像是熟悉的声音从电台中传来，几度让孟鹤堂有点恍惚。  
家里没有多余的床，周九良又不好意思和孟鹤堂同睡——假如孟鹤堂还是他那个临时上司，周九良兴许还有几分胆气，但现在板上钉钉成了他的男友，两人中间那道若隐若现的线就变得越发磨人，周九良显然不是个圣人，也不是个单刀直入的莽夫，只好灰溜溜地抱着孟鹤堂给他找出来的被子，在宽敞的沙发上给自己搭了个窝。  
孟鹤堂好像有点累了，靠着沙发背懒得站起来，半阖着眼睛，指点周九良浴室的方位，外面越发的安静了起来，客厅中的挂钟指针渐渐走向了十一点，周九良淋浴时的水声也渐渐模糊了，客厅的灯光不太清晰，在孟鹤堂的眼中模糊成了光晕。

洗过澡之后，浴室中满都是清爽味道的蒸汽，周九良心里有点蚂蚁爬过的痒，偷偷记下了孟鹤堂用的洗发水牌子，想着买一瓶味道一样的来用，又觉得有些可惜——自己买了两大瓶青草味的沐浴露，恐怕要用到毕业了。  
客厅里安静极了，周九良沾着水的拖鞋走起路来的声音竟显得有点响亮，周九良擦干了头发，走进客厅才看到孟鹤堂已经靠在沙发上睡着了，这姿势大概不算舒适，孟鹤堂的睫毛在睡梦中一个劲儿的抖，周九良这才注意到他脸颊微红，连带着湿润的嘴唇也成了薄红色，在灯下泛着水光。  
周九良用尽了自己毕生的能耐，轻手轻脚地走过去坐在了孟鹤堂身边，尽管他还是觉得自己走路的声音像是一只吸盘失了控的章鱼。孟鹤堂没有醒，他的呼吸声浅浅的，还带着酒气，周九良听到时钟在慢慢地走，自己的心跳却越发飞快，渐渐和秒针的规整声响合成了一体，分不出哪个更明显一些。  
就碰一下，也许不过分，周九良给自己找了无数个正当理由，屏住呼吸凑近了些，他闻到了孟鹤堂身上若隐若现的青草味，忍不住咽了口口水，他有点想笑，但又紧张得手指抠紧，他的嘴唇即将靠近孟鹤堂的脸颊，甚至已经感受到了孟鹤堂脸颊上的热气，但忽然停住了动作。  
因为孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛。  
周九良感觉自己人生过去的二十年没这么倒霉过，但下一秒，他就开始在心里语无伦次地感慨起了自己的人生原来是这么幸运。  
他那些乱七八糟的临时借口还未从口中脱出，就已经被凑上来的孟鹤堂封住了口，孟鹤堂重又闭上的眼睫近在咫尺，他的手指有些凉，抚摸在了周九良的下颌上。清淡的啤酒味，洗发水的柑橘香，挤满了周九良的胸腔，醉得大字不识的人最终又成了他，他甚至保持不好自己的重心，就这么把孟鹤堂压倒在了沙发上。  
孟鹤堂显然并不在意，他微微阖着眼睛，重新吻了上来，他的手指轻轻捏着周九良的耳垂，像是周九良发呆时常做的那样，但感受显然天差地别，周九良的耳朵瞬间变得通红，他手臂撑在孟鹤堂脑袋两侧，轻轻碾压着孟鹤堂的下唇，试探着，慢慢吻得深入。  
孟鹤堂咕哝了一句什么，周九良微微抬起身子，打量他的样子，他在自己的阴影之下，红着脸颊，嘴唇因为突如其来的吻变得更加鲜艳，他忽然笑了一下，伸手摸了摸周九良的脸颊，示意他俯身下来。周九良最明显的优点就是听话，他俯下了身子，感觉到孟鹤堂亲了亲他的耳畔，声音低沉温柔：“你怕什么呢？”

周九良怕这只是某个夏夜的晚上，随风潜入的一场绮梦。

梦一般不真实的心跳声中，周九良只是摇了摇头，这次他没有再犹豫，轻轻钳制住了孟鹤堂的下巴，再次与他唇舌相交。


	19. Chapter 19

车子缓慢地滑过了一个减速带，孟鹤堂熟练地松开了刹车，瞥了一眼副驾驶。  
周九良只是被颠了一下，并没有醒过来，抱着自己的随身包睡得毫无防备，孟鹤堂忍不住笑了，他单手把着方向盘打了转向，车子拐入了停车场。直到孟鹤堂拉下手刹，周九良都没醒，周围飞机上天时发出的机械嘶鸣声非常明显，像是有人在极近的距离拖拉着一个铁箱子在慢慢地走，孟鹤堂解开安全带，轻轻戳了一下周九良的脸颊：“到机场啦。”  
周九良的眼皮像是被黏住了，眨巴了好几下才勉力睁开，孟鹤堂胳膊肘枕着两人中间的储物箱，凑得很近，他看着周九良的眼神从迷茫到飘忽不定，觉得自己像只按住了猎物的猫咪，孟鹤堂好整以暇地闭上了眼睛：“九良，亲一下。”  
失却了视力之后，听力就会变得格外灵敏，孟鹤堂勾着唇角，听到周九良先是长长地吸了一口气，然后呼吸变得急促了一些，呼吸声慢慢靠近了，周九良的手指温热，抚在了他侧脸，随后是柔软的嘴唇，一点一点印了上来。孟鹤堂张开了嘴，他的舌尖一点点引导着，让周九良吻得更深，唇舌纠缠的水声啧啧作响，周九良的手正轻轻抚摸着孟鹤堂的头发，把他略长的鬓角发顺到耳后。  
这是个迟到的早安吻，孟鹤堂边吻边笑，一想着早上起来的情景，忍不住微微用力抓着周九良的衣服前襟把他往自己这边带。

周九良想必一晚都没睡好。  
昨晚上孟鹤堂稍微有点醉了，从那一个吻开始，两人就没再分开过。周九良在沙发上搭好的小窝都作了废，醉得晕晕乎乎的孟鹤堂勾着他的脖颈不愿撒手，最后周九良也只能把他抱进了屋里。孟鹤堂不重，身量比青春期尾巴的周九良小了一圈，抱起来软绵绵的，又很轻松。  
周九良就这么糊里糊涂地，在留宿男友家的第一个晚上，和男友钻了一个被窝。孟鹤堂没做什么，周九良也没敢做什么，只是亲了几下，就胳膊挨着胳膊、腿挨着腿地躺在了一个被窝里睡了觉，但没见过世面的周九良还是僵硬紧张，被孟鹤堂抱着，一点睡意也没有，像块木头似的在床上躺到了三更。  
啤酒的酒劲儿上来，总让人想睡，孟鹤堂窝在周九良身边睡得很熟，也没多余的精力去关心自己这样会不会吓着小朋友，所以最后苦了周九良，明明第二天还要赶飞机，但还是看了半夜自己男友的可爱睡脸，享受了许久的甜蜜折磨。

一个吻作罢，孟鹤堂心情更好，小朋友现在的吻技还略显青涩，但已经比昨晚那个初次的吻熟练了很多。孟鹤堂无意去打探小朋友的过往情史，但当他能感觉到，周九良的很多第一次都会彻彻底底地属于自己的时候，心里总会有种异样的饱足感。  
周九良对于这个吻好像也很满意，他终于从早上那种半梦半醒的状态里挣扎了出来，拉着自己的行李箱，健步走在孟鹤堂身边小声说笑，孟鹤堂想帮他拿行李，也被他统统拒绝了。  
孟鹤堂是来送人的，只能站在安检口外，和周九良最后再交代几句话，周九良的行李已经办好了托运，身边只有个中号的随身包，里面还塞了孟鹤堂从冰箱里拿出来的一块小蛋糕。两人默契地找了个盆栽旁的小角落，视线一经接触，反而有点不好意思，想不起早上才在停车场这种半公共场合亲吻过。  
“登机之后给我发个消息，给爸爸妈妈也发个消息，别忘记了。”孟鹤堂整了整周九良的衣领，大概是刚才接吻的时候自己拽的，外套衣领有些凌乱，他微微皱着眉，不知道再说些什么，只好很无厘头地说了一句：“等你回来的时候别忘了叫我来接你。”  
周九良笑得见牙不见眼：“孟哥，我回家之后又不是不跟你联系了。”孟鹤堂也觉得自己说的天马行空，轻咳了两声：“反正...到家打个电话。”周九良伸手摸了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊，轻声说：“我肯定会想你的。”  
孟鹤堂的脸忽然一点一点染上了红色，他其实很少跟人直接表达这些感情，尤其是这种当面的情况，他努力地和周九良保持着对视，声音却有点抖：“我也会想你。”  
回应他的是周九良蜻蜓点水般的亲吻。

登机口已经等了不少人，周九良随意地找了个位置坐了下来，先给爸妈发了个消息，就开始看着航班信息屏发起了呆。  
机场里暖风开得很足，周九良有点脸热，倒想起昨晚在孟鹤堂家也是这般脸热。小朋友欲盖弥彰地捂了捂自己的脸，笑的有点甜，昨晚见到了从来没见过的孟鹤堂，也送出了自己的初吻，孟鹤堂的嘴唇比初雪还要柔软，像是小时候舍不得吃的AD钙奶味果冻，周九良笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇，总觉得还沾着孟鹤堂的甜味。  
原来孟鹤堂喝醉的时候真的很可爱，周九良想起之前孟鹤堂喝醉时和他打过的一通电话，回想着孟鹤堂漫不经心又带着笑意的语气，也许以后孟鹤堂再喝醉的时候，可以问他一点平时不敢问的东西。周九良渐渐走了神，如果是喝醉的孟鹤堂，会不会把“喜欢”表达的更直接一点？比“我会想你”还要直接一点。  
手机屏幕亮了起来，周九良余光瞥到，拿起手机看了一眼，是妈妈发来的一段小视频，周九良戴上耳机点开来，发现是熟悉的自家门口，天空在慢慢飘雪，落在视频中妈妈的手上，妈妈发来了一条语音：“待会儿你回来就能看到雪了。”  
周九良从小就很喜欢下雪天，他直接把视频转发给了孟鹤堂：“你看，我家下雪了。”周九良想了想，又补充了一句：“孟哥，我喜欢你。”一时兴起的告白配上雪景，像是他们之间不言而喻的秘密，孟鹤堂应该在开车，没法及时回复消息，不过周九良的目的已经达到了。  
家里的雪正在纷纷落下，周九良翻看着他与孟鹤堂的聊天框，第无数次点开了孟鹤堂的头像，他忽然敏感地发现孟鹤堂一片空白的头像有些许的不一样，他的心脏在砰砰直跳，像是听到孟鹤堂在他耳边说喜欢的那一刻一样。  
孟鹤堂的头像是一片雪，柔软洁白的新雪。

周九良放假回家之后日子清闲了许多，每天都有新鲜事情跟孟鹤堂分享，今天去见了小时候一起玩过的玩伴，明天在外婆家堆了好大一个雪人，小朋友的快活通过手机源源不断地往孟鹤堂这边输送，帮着孟鹤堂撑过了最难熬的年关。  
公司年末冲了一波业绩，孟鹤堂拿了丰厚的年终奖，也整天忙得脚不沾地，年假终于到来，公司如同往常一样办了年会，孟鹤堂像个功臣一样地被拉到台上表彰了一番，这就算是这一年业务的终结。

孟鹤堂其实不太喜欢年会的这种气氛，他酒量不佳，在公司里算是半公开的秘密，因此没几个人来找他喝酒，因为职位限制，平时在公司也没有几个特别交好的同事，导致孟鹤堂在这种集体性聚会上有些尴尬。  
一个人坐在一边狂吃显然不合适，参加那些活动，跟小员工抢奖品也不是孟鹤堂的风格，和大领导坐一起天高海阔也不合适——毕竟孟鹤堂的酒量让他没法句句不离“我干了，你们随意”。  
所以孟鹤堂一般表现的都像个展览品，坐在自己的位置上表演一个“功臣”的塑像，有人时不时过来瞻仰一下他，他也就笑着回应，大多数情况下他都一个人默默坐在位置上吃喝，还要注意表现的不那么没有出息，说起来还真不容易。  
孟鹤堂百无聊赖，随便拍了张酒的照片发给了周九良，小朋友今天的计划是在家打游戏，中午才跟孟鹤堂汇报过。游戏中的周九良很闲，马上就回复了个警惕的表情，紧接着就跟了一句撒娇似的威胁：你不许喝多啊。  
孟鹤堂笑了出来，他一字一顿：其实已经开始醉了，不知道能不能熬到散场。对面马上就紧张了起来，“正在输入”的字样不断浮现，孟鹤堂心情大好，托着下巴等周九良的回应，结果好半天，对面都没有再发来新的消息，孟鹤堂有点意外，刚要起身打个电话过去，身边就坐下了一个人。

郑敏其实是很喜欢年会这种活动的，他千杯不倒，人缘极佳，年会上那些活动奖品也很适合他的小女儿，这种场合下他通常会非常活跃，孟鹤堂看了他一眼，友善客气地笑了一下，以为郑敏是过来敬他一杯酒，便拿起了酒杯：“老郑。”  
郑敏托了托自己的眼镜，慢慢把孟鹤堂的酒杯按回了桌上，他凑近了一点，打量了一下孟鹤堂的神色：“孟总，你这不是没醉吗？”孟鹤堂挑了一下眉毛：“我没醉，没喝几杯。”郑敏的表情瞬间有点无奈，他把孟鹤堂的酒杯又推回了他面前：“那也少喝点吧，孟总新年快乐。”  
孟鹤堂云里雾里，只好笑着说了一句“新年快乐”，手机屏幕亮了起来，孟鹤堂低头去看，小朋友的表情包带着点恼羞成怒，跟了一句“你怎么骗我呀！”

紧接着就是新年，四处都热闹了起来，大家忙碌了一整年，在新年的这几天好像猛地自由了起来，看什么都是十分新奇。  
孟鹤堂放了年假，也回了老家，和周九良一样，成天陪老人说说话，跟父母谈谈理想，手上包着饺子，灶上冒着蒸汽，好像这样就是新年了。新年就是暖融融的蒸汽，是新蒸好的暄软年糕，是嘈杂又有序的忙碌，是见面的笑脸和寒暄。

城市中禁止燃放烟花爆竹，可是外婆家却依然热闹，今年的周九良不知为何，自觉地没有在院里跑来跑去，无拘无束地乱放烟花，而是乖乖呆在了屋里，听着外婆的差遣干这干那。往年总觉得，这是大人的活计，自己只需要拿着二踢脚，注意别崩坏了院墙就好，可是再过完年，周九良自己也该去准备参加工作了，心态难免发生了一点变化。  
大人们倒是都很快接受了这种变化，与周九良谈天的话题也从“今年考试顺不顺利”变成了“打算在哪里安家”，外婆带着老花镜，像是在听天书一样，听着周九良讲述实习的一切，翻看着周九良手机里的照片，老人家最后也没发表出什么建设性的意见，只是非常肯定地拍着周九良的肩膀：“我外孙看着好的，肯定就是好。”  
周九良有些无奈，只好笑着收起了手机：“外婆，你还是看春晚吧。”

电视上，春晚的舞美像是个挤满了锦簇花团的万花筒，一帧一帧地变幻滚动着，眼看到了主持人拖时间准备倒数的环节，周九良拿着手机去了卫生间。  
孟鹤堂前半个小时才和他通过气，这种小学生偷偷约会一样的感觉让周九良一直忍不住笑，外面的鞭炮声和烟花声逐渐密集了起来，电话接通了，孟鹤堂的笑声传了过来：“还有两分钟呢。”周九良随手摆弄着卫生间里的东西，信口胡扯：“先打给你让你习惯一下我这边的噪音。”  
外面很给面子的放了一个二踢脚，“嗵”的一声把孟鹤堂吓了一跳：“这动静。”周九良用手掌拢了一下收音口：“往年我也放呢。”孟鹤堂那边则安静的多，他家在小城市里，只有极个别家中才偷偷放个鞭炮，他看了看窗外：“那待会儿给我拍一下你那边的烟花，我好多年没看过了。”  
周九良忙不迭地点头：“没问题，待会儿我给你放个大的。”他考虑了一下，忽然露出了个坏笑：“那你有机会到我外婆家里来看啊，我还能带你一起放呢，光看多没意思。”孟鹤堂笑出了声，他在自己的房间里转来转去，听着房门外的春晚开始倒数五个数，他也屏住了呼吸，和主持人同步：“新年快乐，小朋友。”  
周九良那边有几秒的延迟，懊恼不已：“新年快乐孟哥，怎么是你先说啊。”孟鹤堂有点不懂小朋友事事争先的劲头，他笑了笑：“我比你大，我先说怎么啦？好啦，快出去给长辈拜年吧，顺便把我发的红包收了。”周九良心情好，连声“谢谢老板”，惹得孟鹤堂笑着骂他财迷。

周九良收了红包，这才从卫生间心满意足地出来，外婆手上端着一碗新下的饺子，正到处找他：“多大人啦，还要外婆追着喂饭吗？”周九良笑着迎了上去：“外婆新年好。”饺子碗是温热的，被周九良接了过来，他笑的眯起了眼睛，向外婆撒娇：“我还是小朋友呢。”

孟鹤堂挂了电话，这才慢悠悠从房间出来，父母坐在沙发上，像是在认真看着无聊的歌舞节目，其实眼睛耳朵都盯在孟鹤堂门口，孟鹤堂不禁有点无奈：“你们干嘛呢？”  
妈妈笑着问道：“是谁呀？明年能带回来吃饭吗？”  
孟鹤堂考虑了一下，回想起刚刚电话中周九良兴高采烈的邀请，忍不住勾起了嘴角，他坐在了沙发上，掏出手机查收周九良发给他的烟花照片，小声说：“我也希望呢。”


	20. Chapter 20

电教室的窗户没有关，一阵轻风偷偷钻了进来，把讲台上正低头看名册的老师本就稀疏的头发帘掀了起来，学生中传出了一阵小小的笑声。  
周九良正夹着一杆笔，有一下没一下地转着，讲台上的老师抬起了头，眼神从啤酒瓶底那么厚的镜片后头扫射了一下全班，忽然出了口气：“算了，不提问了。”周九良抬起了头，打量了一下讲台上的老师，他好像并没有不开心，只是推了推自己鼻梁上的眼镜，就继续转过身去讲自己的课了。  
台下只坐着稀稀拉拉的学生，确实没有提问的必要 ，周九良托着下巴，看了看自己为数不多到场的同学，心里那种从过年之后就升腾起来了的异样的焦虑感又出现了，他烦躁地转了几下笔，随即把笔丢在了摊开的笔记本上。  
这节课很水，并没有什么值得记的内容，就连笔记本都是空白的。

大四的学生即将度过他们可能最清闲、或者最忙碌的一个春天。  
清闲的是像周九良这样准备就业的学生，他们有的已经签好了三方准备工作，在学校的时间不过水水课、做做毕业论文；有的还未等到心仪的工作，在等待的时间中同样没什么事情做。忙碌的那些则是准备继续学习的孩子，考研成绩已经放榜，面试时间也已经定了下来，仿佛所有的事情都像是初生的草芽一样，在这个春天齐齐冒出头来。  
课表排的松松散散，周九良除了上课和进实验室的时间之外，大部分时候都在孟鹤堂那里赖着。年假结束之后，孟鹤堂给了他自己家里的钥匙，周九良便时常过去打扫个卫生，或者等着孟鹤堂下班回家一起吃饭。  
他的电脑甚至都放在孟鹤堂家里了，连带着准备毕业论文的一堆材料。孟鹤堂曾经侧躺在床上，煞有介事地戴着眼镜、皱着眉头仔细看过，然而五分钟之后就败下了阵来。纯文科专业出身的孟总完全不能理解周九良那些天书一样的公式和推导，只能趴在周九良身边充当定心丸和吉祥物，在周九良写作和计算的间隙给他一个亲吻。

这样的清闲实际上并不是一种享受，尤其是在一切都尘埃未定的时候。  
周九良心里若有若无的焦虑时常把他刺激个措手不及，他一贯是个不喜欢打听别人私生活的人，尤其是“同学”这种限定性的关系之间。但架不住学校恨不得把那些优秀毕业生预备役的光荣事迹贴到周九良眼皮下面来，今天某人被某学校录取，明天某同学与某企业签了三方，周九良管不住这种消息往自己脑子里钻，也不可能一下子就解决自己还尘埃未定的就业问题，所以只好常常黏着孟鹤堂，从过来人那里寻求一点安全感和慰藉。  
工作到底是什么样的？实习的记忆除了孟鹤堂的部分已经模糊不清，周九良在焦虑中越发感到迷茫，对于工作的渴望和临阵脱逃的胆怯在周九良身上似乎并不冲突，周九良感觉自己的心境像一个大染缸，每天都有人丢进去新的颜色。

下课铃响之后，老师收拾东西离开的速度比周九良还快，周九良心情不佳，慢悠悠地把笔记本往书包里塞，他随手拨了孟鹤堂的电话。

昨夜的宿醉感还未完全消失，孟鹤堂靠在床头，神情有点恹恹的，他随手翻着一本书，眼镜戴久了鼻梁有些痛，他摘下了眼镜，身体软了下来，揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。  
这个春天来的格外急促，孟鹤堂只感觉，新年时电话那头的鞭炮声还未完全散去，春季植物抽枝拔节的咯吱声就接踵而来了。年后的工作并不不十分繁忙，这个季节算是一个小小的淡季，但孟鹤堂却一点也没清闲下来，早在年会那会儿，大领导就隐晦地表示过，年后会有一波人事变动。  
孟鹤堂的主管职位是前年升的了，这两年也做出了算是不错的业绩，隐隐约约的风声传来，大家都敏感地感觉到了风吹草动，因此落在孟鹤堂身上的应酬和没头没脑的聚会三天两头就会来一个，常把孟鹤堂喝的晕头转向。  
昨夜是销售部提出来的聚会，那边的人大概不太清楚孟鹤堂的状况，按着他一个人敬酒敬了两轮，到最后，孟鹤堂感觉自己已经成了个酒葫芦，再多灌两口就要溢出来了。

周九良的电话打来的很是时候，孟鹤堂恰好从小憩中睁开眼睛，他开口的声音还带着没睡醒的迷糊：“喂？”  
小朋友的声音起初并不太雀跃，听到孟鹤堂的声音后，他顿了一下，拖长了语调，慢慢温柔了起来：“没睡醒吗？头还痛不痛？”孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，在被窝里翻了个身，学着周九良的样子拉长了语调：“没睡醒，我还没醒酒，头痛，不舒服。”  
孟鹤堂随手撩了撩乱七八糟的头发，软下了语气开始撒娇，他逐渐把这项从孩童时期就荒废了的传统艺能又拾了起来，在周九良身上运用得越发熟练：“见了你就好了。”周九良那头有些嘈杂，仿佛身处人群之中，周九良“嗯”了一声，终于笑了出来：“我给你打包一份粥，待会儿到。”  
孟鹤堂在大床上翻了几下，四仰八叉地躺在了软乎的被褥上，他笑得有点傻，像是等大人回家的小孩子，电话那头，周九良犹豫了一下，继续说：“我晚上不走，好吗？”

挂掉电话，孟鹤堂仍旧有点头晕，不过即将见到周九良的好心情把生理上的不适冲淡了些许，他下床喝了口水，顺便把周九良的水杯里也倒上了热水。他觉得有点好笑，周九良在自己家留宿过很多次了，孟鹤堂觉得他甚至比自己更了解这座房子，但每次留宿前，小朋友总要询问一下他的意见，搞得孟鹤堂有点哭笑不得。

周九良和黄昏一起来了，他并没有敲门，而是直接拿钥匙开门进了屋，屋里静悄悄的，周九良环视了一眼，无奈地笑了一下，把手上拎着的饭盒放在了玄关的鞋柜上。  
孟鹤堂跟他打完一个电话，就又跑回了被窝，周九良轻手轻脚地进了卧室，蹲在了床边，孟鹤堂脸色并不是很好，睡得也很浅，他眼皮动了动，翻了个身。周九良伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，又试了试他额头的温度，这才放下心来，他俯身亲了一下孟鹤堂的耳朵：“我来治你的病啦。”  
孟鹤堂没睁开眼睛，只是伸出了手臂挂在了周九良脖颈上，周九良坐在了床边，把他抱了起来，感觉到他温软的身体完全放松着，靠在自己胸口，忍不住心脏直跳。孟鹤堂哼了两声，主动转头去寻找周九良的嘴唇，他还带着点醉后的才有的乖顺，但嘴唇间已经没了酒气，周九良只是浅尝辄止地吻了他一下，甚至舍不得咬他的下唇。  
孟鹤堂意犹未尽地轻轻拍了拍周九良的后背，嘴唇在他脖颈擦过，轻笑道：“我又睡着了。”

如果周九良不来，孟鹤堂的这顿晚饭可能又要在睡梦中划过去了。  
粥是清爽的鸡丝粥，孟鹤堂捧在手里，小口喝着，有点心虚地冲着周九良笑：“好喝。”周九良故意板着脸装凶，手上却给他夹了一筷子小菜：“上次你不吃晚饭我怎么和你说的来着？”在关于周九良的事情上，孟鹤堂的记性还可以，他想了想，把粥碗放在了桌上，伸手去拉周九良的胳膊摇晃：“我也没说今天不吃晚饭啊。”  
周九良口中的上次，是孟鹤堂因为加班忘掉了晚饭，直到晚上睡前跟周九良打电话的时候才想起自己还没有吃，周九良给他的威胁是“再有下次我就不去你那儿了”。  
孟鹤堂知道，在周九良这里，借口一般是行不通的，小朋友的世界还非常单纯，吃饭的时间就是应该用来吃饭，他还没有体会过工作压身走不开的感觉。孟鹤堂乖乖地又端起了碗，他知道周九良不会因为这点小事就跟他生气的，但是面对富有掌控欲的小男友，还是乖一点比较讨人喜欢。

吃好饭之后，周九良没再抱着电脑看他那点“学术垃圾”，他有两三天没见孟鹤堂了，今晚只是想和孟鹤堂说说话，缓解一下这两天积攒的压力和焦虑。  
和孟鹤堂说话可以算得上一种理疗，周九良轻轻按摩着孟鹤堂的太阳穴，脑海里胡想八想，孟鹤堂是个能治愈别人的人，他说话很有分寸，像是能看得穿别人的喜好和忌讳，回答问题也透着一种周九良喜欢的成熟和温和，这是现阶段的周九良完全做不到的。  
孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，感觉周九良的手劲一下轻一下重，他伸手捏了捏周九良的手腕：“轻一点，我感觉你像要给我做开颅一样。”他笑了一下，睁开眼睛看着周九良：“最近上课很忙吗？”  
这句话一般只是给周九良一个说话的契机，孟鹤堂知道小朋友一向不愿直说自己的烦恼，需要孟鹤堂先找出一个话题来，他才好一点点说出自己真正想表达的东西来，果不其然，周九良像是松了一口气：“上课不忙。”

周九良的烦恼只是一种虚无缥缈的感觉，并不是一个亟待解决的事件，周九良并不需要孟鹤堂给他一个解决的方案，甚至他自己也不知道自己到底想从孟鹤堂这里得到什么，但是他心里总是觉得，孟鹤堂那里一定有他想要的东西。  
孟鹤堂静静地盘腿坐在周九良对面，眼睛亮亮的，安静地听着周九良结结巴巴讲着他的事情，他没有打岔，直到最后周九良觉得自己没什么好讲的话了之后，他才笑着靠了过来：“我当年毕业的时候还因为这些哭过。”周九良摸了摸他的脖颈，忍不住有点想笑：“为什么？”  
孟鹤堂挠了两下自己的脸颊：“当时没想好要做的工作，也没有做好毕业论文，心里很烦，跟你说过的，宿舍的其他人都有了去处，我还没定，忍不住半夜偷偷哭了鼻子。”周九良像在安抚一只猫，顺着抚摸孟鹤堂的后背：“后来慢慢都好啦，你前几天还说要升职。”  
孟鹤堂靠在周九良肩头，低头笑了一下：“嗯，慢慢都会好的，大家都一样，只要把这段时间熬过去就会变好了。”周九良点了点头：“起码我还有想做的工作和想去的地方，比你当年应该还要好一些。”周九良把孟鹤堂抱进了怀里，他轻声说：“我想去你那儿工作。”

这是周九良第二次提起这个话题，上一次，孟鹤堂笑着说他孩子气，这一次，他知道孟鹤堂不会再那样说了。  
周九良的心忽然沉静了下来，其实有些事情从很久之前就有了隐隐约约的念头，只是胆怯，怀着一点不确定性，一直不敢说出口。很多事情充满了这种不确定性，不能用来约定，不过周九良忽然很想冲动地告诉孟鹤堂，我想和你一起工作，一起生活，一直在你身边。  
目标和梦想能带来的力量不外如是，它们只需要做一颗最耀眼的星星，待在天幕上，只要抬起头看一眼，就又充满了力量。

孟鹤堂轻轻环上了周九良的腰，他“嗯”了一声，笑着在周九良肩头磨蹭：“你来了我也不能照顾你的。”  
第一份工作很重要，你要做你真正喜欢的事，你要想好你以后的道路。这些说教孟鹤堂当年都听过，且烂熟于心，但他现在不想跟周九良说这些，孟鹤堂早就不是理想主义的青涩少年了，但现在他却很孩子气地想要和周九良拉钩约定，他心里又酸又痒，像是儿时即将得到某种奖励之前一样的喜悦。  
其实孟鹤堂当年是宿舍最早签三方的一个人，当年的孟鹤堂也并没有过多地因为毕业而伤感迷茫，他一向成熟理智，比起敏感的周九良更像是理科生。不过现在的孟鹤堂逐渐学会了那种有点孩子气的温柔，偶尔哄一哄小朋友也很得心应手。

看来最近要跟公司的熟人打听一下关于春招的事情了，孟鹤堂在周九良怀里闭上了眼睛。


	21. Chapter 21

出租屋面积不大，地板上蜿蜒着一条黑色的丝带，像一条缓慢爬行着的蛇，脑袋被压在床铺上放着的一个方形盒子下面，有些杂乱地堆叠着。  
周九良正有点笨拙地系着衬衫袖口处的扣子，他没穿过这种看起来颇为正式的衣服，还未扣上袖扣，额头上就沁出了汗。他瞥了一眼床上散乱的礼盒包装和丝带，暂时放弃了与袖扣抗争，伸手拿过了别在礼盒包装上的一张卡片，那上面用烫金字体写着孟鹤堂的留言：  
一件战袍，祝我的小朋友一切顺利。  
周九良笑了笑，仰头整理了一下领口，不大的房间里没有孟鹤堂卧室中那种落地穿衣镜，只有卫生间的墙上挂着房东准备的一面半身镜，周九良从礼盒中拿出了折叠整齐的西装外套穿上，对着镜子看了一眼，又很嘚瑟地解开了领口的一颗扣子，冲着镜子扬了扬下巴。  
放在书桌上的手机震动了一下，周九良走出了卫生间，随手拿起，犹豫了一下，并没有坐下，怕弄皱了这件作为礼物的西装。他靠着书桌旁的橱柜，解开了手机的面容锁，只是一条无关紧要的短信，他点了“已读”，随即点开了桌面上的日程表。  
那上面的日程他已经足够熟悉了，春招已经开始，下周二，孟鹤堂所在的通信公司即将在理工大召开一场宣讲会，吸引有意的学生投递简历。周九良的手指在那条日程上停留了一会儿，心里忽然有些乱，他关掉了手机，继续与那颗难缠的袖扣做起了斗争。

厨房中有轻微的嗡鸣，随即是电话铃声，片刻之后，电话被孟鹤堂接起，手忙脚乱地歪头用肩膀把手机固定在耳边，他搅动着锅里正在炒糖色的红烧肉，像电话那头示意：“小张你说。”  
锅里的肉在发出吱吱啦啦的轻声呻吟，油烟尽数被工作中的抽油烟机吸取，孟鹤堂一边翻动肉块，一边屏声听着电话那头的话，被备注为“人事部小张”的同事正断断续续地说着公事，他仿佛有点不好意思，大概是因为平时和孟鹤堂没有工作来往，关系生疏：“是这样，我们是觉得，理工大那边招的应该都是技术那一块的人才，希望您那边能...嗯...派两个合适的人出席一下，初面能筛一些专业性不够强的学生。”  
孟鹤堂拿着锅铲的手动作幅度越来越小，他的眼神有点放空：“嗯...”他拉长了音调，随后又加快了语速：“可以，我这边安排，下午把名单发给你。”  
挂掉电话，孟鹤堂又开始专心面对锅里的肉，汤汁已经被浓缩成了酱红色的晶莹液体，均匀地挂在油光闪闪的肉块上，孟鹤堂满意地盖上了锅盖，放任水蒸气把肉块闷得更加软烂。  
“下周二...”孟鹤堂轻声念叨着，躺在了沙发上，他给小助理发去了临时工作安排，还未等对方回应，就直接补发过去了两个确定的人名，孟鹤堂抿着嘴唇想了一会儿，确认无误之后就把手机放在了一边。

红烧肉做的很好吃，孟鹤堂就着提前焖好的米饭，吃得脸颊鼓鼓，他的厨艺最近进步飞速，这道红烧肉看来已经可以加入新的拿手菜名单了。孟鹤堂伸手按了餐桌旁的顶灯开关，暖黄的灯光下，肉的油光看起来更加诱人，孟鹤堂找了几个角度，拍了张照片，发给了微信置顶的联系人：“周末来吃这个，管饱。”  
周九良的对话框上方马上就出现了“正在输入中”的字样，不一会儿，一张照片回复了过来，是穿着板正，对镜自拍的周九良，孟鹤堂吮着筷子头，放大看了看周九良被剪裁良好的西装箍出的肩颈线条，轻声咂了咂嘴。  
对面紧接着跟了一句：“谢谢老板的肉和衣服。”

周二那天是个难得的好天气，是那种可以在记忆中存留很久的晴天，往后一旦想起这天，便能清晰地回忆起温热的风和灿烂温柔的日光。  
学校的会议中心空调温度开得很低，周九良穿了件衬衫，并没有打扮得很正式，这次宣讲会结束之后，学生与工作方的接触只是初步了解，因此并没有那么严肃。孟鹤堂很早就发来了一切顺利的祝愿，周九良知道他大概也要工作，只回复了一个表情包，就独自一人去了宣讲会的现场。  
会议室中已经有不少学生在等待，孟鹤堂所在的这家公司算是当地一家比较知名的好去处，不少学生都心向往之。周九良坐在了靠后的位置，心里有点打鼓，直到公司的负责人带着资料走了进来。  
是没见过的生面孔，周九良松了一口气，不知为何，他不太想见到实习期间共事过的同事，这让他有种奇怪的感觉，像是在心虚自己走了后门，但实际上又并没有。周九良挠了挠自己的脸颊，抚平了手里拿着的简历文件夹，他掏出了手机，又看了一眼孟鹤堂早上发过来的那条“一切顺利”。

周九良已经参加过几个宣讲会了，但大多都专业不对口，只是去蹭蹭经验，走走流程，所以宣讲会一结束之后他就向公司的人递上了简历，学生陆陆续续离了场，只剩下周九良等几个投递了简历的学生等待着去下个会议室做初面。  
气氛有点尴尬的沉默，周九良打量着进门来收拾东西的几个公司员工，没有一个脸熟，咚咚跳的心脏慢慢平静了一些。他原本还在担心孟鹤堂会亲自来面试他，但现在看来应该不会了，周九良不傻，他心里生出了些感激，不管是不是孟鹤堂有意为之，现在的局面都是他最希望看到的。

进行初面的会议室隔音效果良好，孟鹤堂站在门外，慢慢卷着袖子，同学校就业指导处的指导老师有一句没一句地聊着。  
孟鹤堂感觉后背有些汗湿，他掏出了裤子口袋中的手帕，轻轻揩了揩鼻尖，站在对面的老师会意：“孟总要不要去我们办公室坐一下？”孟鹤堂笑了一下：“不用了，我在这儿等。”其实门里说了什么一概听不清楚，孟鹤堂心里有点紧张，像是心脏被一只手轻轻攥住，痒，又忍不住一下一下地紧缩。  
这种宣讲会原本是不需要他出席的，但他没什么紧要的工作，竟然也就跟着跑了过来，像是专门来理工大的校园里参观。孟鹤堂笑的有些无奈，随意地附和着与他攀谈的老师，忽然想到了一个问题，他小声问道：“校外人员能在学生食堂吃饭吗？”  
指导老师有点摸不着头脑：“可以是可以，学生食堂人蛮多，不如去校外的。”孟鹤堂只听进去了前半句，他想着，中午这顿饭，自己大概可以买单了。

等到会议室的门终于打开的时候，走出来的却不是周九良，孟鹤堂躲在门扇的阴影里，往屋里瞥了一眼，也没看出到底有什么，他掏出手机看了一眼时间，又靠回了墙边。  
大概还要再等十多分钟，孟鹤堂估摸着，方才与他闲聊的老师已经去忙别的事情了，孟鹤堂干等着有些无聊，他随手拍了一张走廊角落的盆栽发给了正在屋里紧张面试的周九良：“等你吃午饭。”理所当然地没有收到回复，孟鹤堂抿起嘴角笑了一下，他忽然想到，周九良这样谨慎敏感的人，在面试的时候一定会把手机关机的。  
外头的风敲了敲紧闭的窗户，孟鹤堂透过窗玻璃，看到三五成群的学生正在林荫道上走着，大概是打算去不远处的食堂吃饭，理工大里没几个女生，能看到的都是像周九良这样朝气又年轻的少年。孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴，心里说不上是羡慕还是怀念，他手指修长，轻轻在窗玻璃上弹了两下，发出两声清脆的响。

周九良走出会议室的时候，深深地吸了一口气，这才有种自己又朝未来迈进了一步的实感。  
他从裤兜掏出了手机长按开机，在原地轻轻跺了两下脚，走廊上空荡荡的，并没有人，周九良左右看了看，松了口气，长长伸了一个懒腰。手机屏幕亮了起来，周九良迫不及待想跟孟鹤堂汇报成果，他已经收到了去公司面试的通知，微信开机自动刷新，周九良楞了一下，点开了和孟鹤堂对话框上的红点。

孟鹤堂忍不住窃笑，他在墙角看到周九良伸懒腰的时候，衬衫下摆从裤腰里抽出了一小截，也看到了周九良看到他的消息之后，左看右看就是看不到他的样子。周九良鼻梁上架着的眼镜像是个摆设，孟鹤堂笑着从墙角走了出来，站在了周九良身后，他瞥到周九良正在给自己发消息：“你在哪儿呢？”  
小孩犹豫了一下，又补充上一句：“我初面过了！”就在周九良打算删掉那个看起来有点不沉稳的感叹号时，孟鹤堂伸手挡了一下他的眼睛：“猜猜我是谁？”

孟鹤堂家楼下的大丛栀子花开花的时候，周九良的忙碌也正式告了一段落，毕业论文通过了严苛古怪的查重和审核，成功交了上去，只差答辩，工作面试也已经在紧张和焦虑中成功通过，三方协议即将签署。  
夏天在一步一步地慢慢走近，周九良却已经在通往未来的路上开始奔跑。  
这座小城夏季多雨，还未正式入夏，雨水就已经提前预告，孟鹤堂的书房里新添置了一个懒人沙发，像是周九良的专属座位，孟鹤堂坐在书桌前办公，周九良就窝在懒人沙发上，戴着耳机打打游戏。  
这样的惬意生活在雨天时尤为珍贵，雨滴敲打在窗玻璃上，一声一声连成了线，周九良打赢了一局游戏，随手摘下了耳机，抬头一看才知道，孟鹤堂已经暂停了一阶段的工作，托着下巴看了他许久。

“干嘛呀？”周九良笑着摘下了耳机，站起身来去摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，孟鹤堂乖乖地抬起头来方便他摸，今天不用出门，没有打理头发，孟鹤堂的额发软软地伏在额前，被周九良的手指挑起又顺到耳后，周九良俯身去亲吻孟鹤堂的侧脸，瞥到窗外小雨绵绵，没头脑地来了一句：“等毕业那天，希望别下雨。”  
孟鹤堂会意，笑眯了眼睛，他扯了扯周九良家居服的领口：“雨天我们就只能在食堂图书馆拍拍照了。”孟鹤堂笑得促狭，因为周九良的表情一下严肃了起来，他忍不住笑出了声，捏着周九良的下巴把他拉近接吻：“肯定会晴天的。”  
希望如同两人约定的一样，毕业那天，两人可以在理工大的许多角落庆祝周九良学生生涯的圆满结束。

孟鹤堂在细碎的亲吻中忍不住走了神，窗外的雨慢慢安静了下来，房间里也变得微热。

孟鹤堂想起那个宣讲会之后的灿烂午后，周九良拉着他的手走过了图书馆旁的树林，走过了教学楼旁的奇怪雕塑，走过了人工湖旁小小的亭子。他一边走，一边断断续续地猜测着，这是周九良在小电台中提过的电教室，这是周九良曾同自己讲过的长廊。  
这是未遇到自己的小朋友独自走过的痕迹，独自的脚印蜿蜒成串，而现在他们将一同填满。  
午后的学校中寂静无人，长廊上方垂下长长的藤蔓，点缀着紫色的垂花，小朋友笑得羞赧：“等我毕业那天我们在这儿拍合照吧。”孟鹤堂楞了一下，兴许是被淡紫色的光晕晃到了眼睛，他忽然就回想起了自己记忆中灿烂美好的少年时代，他点了点头：“好。”

尘封的年少时光忽然被人推开，朝气蓬勃又敏感单纯的小朋友探头探脑地走了进来，留在了孟鹤堂最柔软的心底。


	22. Chapter 22

电视机柜上随意地丢着几个盒子和包，恰好把电视正在播放的电视剧字幕挡了个严严实实，孟鹤堂趿拉着拖鞋，懒洋洋地从沙发上站起身来，扒拉开那堆杂物，把没有用的纸盒堆在了地上。他在杂物中翻翻捡捡，抽出了一本使用手册，献宝似的递给正坐在沙发上摆弄东西的周九良：“你看看这个有用吗？”  
周九良把手中的单反相机小心翼翼地放在了沙发上，接过了厚得像是一本小书的说明书，他随意翻了两页，看了一眼又重新瘫回沙发上的孟鹤堂，眼神不知为何有点幽怨，孟鹤堂被他逗笑了，伸腿轻轻蹬了一下他的膝盖：“干嘛啊？”  
周九良摇了摇头，重新拿起了单反相机开始研究，他忍不住啧了啧嘴，感叹这个高科技小废物高得出奇的价格，孟鹤堂不愧是个车房双全的小资产阶级分子，只是为了给小朋友拍个毕业照，竟然就买了这么个让周九良肉痛不已的铁疙瘩。  
头脑发热的冲动消费过后，这位资产阶级分子还完全一副无所谓的态度，甚至连开机都不会，耍赖似的全权交给周九良去研究。  
周九良按着说明书上教的，终于打开了单反的镜头盖，机器上的小红点亮了起来，周九良装模作样地举起了相机，眯起眼睛转向孟鹤堂，他正在看没营养的电视剧，眼神有些涣散，周九良一手握住了他蹬在自己膝盖上的脚踝：“看这儿。”  
孟鹤堂毫无防备，随着机器咔嚓一声响，他像只被突然惊吓到的猫，下意识地缩了一下身子：“什么？”  
相机中已经留下了第一张照片，一脸无辜的孟鹤堂穿着还带着水汽的薄浴袍，发丝湿漉漉地搭在额前，整个人像株雨后脆弱又湿润的植物，浴袍的前襟没有系好，露出了一点点白净的皮肤，周九良凝视了一会儿那张照片，又抬头去看还未反应过来的孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂对于这种略带侵略性的眼神一向非常敏感——谈判桌上老狐狸的本能，他慢慢理了一下浴袍的前襟，不知为何有点脸热，他不知道，小朋友已经瞥到了他发间露出的红色耳朵，孟鹤堂不自然地瞪了周九良一眼，小腿微微用力，想把自己的脚踝从周九良手心解放出来：“偷拍是不道德的。”  
周九良松了手，把相机小心翼翼地放在了一边的茶几上，站起身来走向了孟鹤堂，他笑着把孟鹤堂按在了沙发靠背上，先是亲了一口他的耳尖，随后才是嘴唇，尝到了甜头的小孩儿手爪子格外不老实，在孟鹤堂腰间乱蹭，孟鹤堂想要出言制止，措辞又全都融化在了这个高热又湿漉漉的吻中。  
一吻作罢，周九良故意舔了舔嘴角，笑得纯良：“我提前打过招呼的。”

周九良自然是要留宿的。  
最近一段时间，濒临毕业又还未正式入职，经历了先前各种紧张事儿的轰炸，贸然闲下来的周九良简直快要发霉了，所以每天就在孟鹤堂这里呆着，打扫打扫卫生，偶尔做个饭，给在外“赚钱养家”的孟鹤堂做点新鲜吃食。  
最近孟鹤堂好像圆润了一些，周九良记得第一次见到孟鹤堂的时候，他穿起衬衫来有些空空荡荡，细窄的腰在皮带下箍出线条，让人疑心下一秒衬衫下摆就会从扣不紧的皮带中滑脱出来。现在的孟鹤堂摸起来手感则要好很多了，前些天晚间睡觉前，周九良第一次在侧躺着的孟鹤堂腰间摸到了软软的肉，虽然下一秒就被怕痒的孟鹤堂躲开了，但周九良就此生出了一些饲养小动物的成就感。  
他做饭其实并不是十分拿手，甚至比不上十天半个月都未必有时间下一次厨房的孟鹤堂，但胜在坚持不懈，以及孟鹤堂的配合——不管周九良做什么饭菜，是满怀期待地等着他品尝，还是心虚地只敢偷偷看他，孟鹤堂都来者不拒。  
周九良在做饭吃饭这件事上甚至感受到了孟鹤堂某种意义上的宠爱。

初夏的气温并不很高，空调外机的声响时断时续，卧室中总是有种淡淡的香味，说不清是来自孟鹤堂放在桌上的香水，还是他仍旧有些湿润的发间。周九良躺在床的一边，盯着正在看书的孟鹤堂的手背发呆，他看着那手的骨节忽然明显了起来，在薄薄的皮肉下显露出有些性感的形状，又回归平常，孟鹤堂翻了一页书，轻轻咳了一声。  
周九良撩了一下半盖在身上的空调被，伸手去摸孟鹤堂的手背，手指没规没矩地从孟鹤堂手指间穿过，点了点柔软的手心，孟鹤堂的视线从书页上方飘来，泛着笑意：“干嘛呀？”他摘掉了眼镜，把书签插回了书页中，动作仿佛早在脑内演练了几遍，透着一点迫不及待。  
孟鹤堂躺了下来，自然地往周九良那边靠：“睡？”周九良不想睡，只是忽然孩子气地想要和书页争宠，他亮出了胳膊给孟鹤堂当枕头，伸手去环孟鹤堂的腰，孟鹤堂的腰瑟缩了一下，随后便被手臂化成的蟒缠绕得结结实实，周九良慢慢移动着手臂，试探着孟鹤堂腰线的形状，他有些口干，赶紧说些什么来转移视线：“聊会天吧。”  
孟鹤堂轻轻“嗯”了一声，他似乎并没感觉到小男孩逐渐升高的体温，他想了一下：“最近入夏，需不需要我陪你回你那里拿点应季衣服过来？”周九良回答的有些含混：“我这两天不怎么出门，够穿了。”孟鹤堂眨了两下眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，他在思考时常常这样，像是想要通过嘴唇对舌尖的压迫来挤出一些新的想法，周九良低头看了他一眼，没忍住抬手关掉了灯，窗帘没拉，月光从窗外漏了进来，孟鹤堂被突如其来的黑暗吓了一跳，看到明亮的月光时，恍惚记起今天是阴历的十六号。  
周九良吻了上来，他有些紧张，动作没轻没重，牙齿磕疼了孟鹤堂的下唇，孟鹤堂拍了拍他的后背，轻笑了一声，舌尖引导似的轻舔了一下他的嘴角。  
这个吻不必由孟鹤堂主导，在小朋友紧张又粘腻的试探中，孟鹤堂有些走神：该怎么再提起让周九良搬过来的事情呢？

周九良对这个六月的印象，就只剩下了那个有着炽烈阳光的开放日，理工大校门大敞，放所有毕业生以及家属自由出入。那天太阳很大，孟鹤堂一直在用扇子帮自己遮阳，他穿了新的衬衫，头发梳成了周九良最喜欢的样子，一丝不乱。  
脖颈上挂着的相机有些沉重，周九良却乐此不疲，最终留下的影像中，竟然有三分之二都是各种各样的孟鹤堂，剩下的则是孟鹤堂一本正经地替周九良拍出来的虚焦照片，以及拜托路人帮两人拍的合照。  
剩下的时间，都走马观花一样溜过去了，毕业，办手续，回老家，入职，都快得像是开启了二倍速，如果不是那些留在记忆中的，睡前与孟鹤堂躺在一起闲聊过的话、想过的未来、怀念的过去，周九良甚至不知道自己将以什么形式记住这些在他的人生中本该意义深刻的日子。  
周九良忽然觉得，越是重要的东西，越是不用费心去记住的，未来的某个片刻，它总会以某种意想不到的形式再次出现在记忆中，所以才会有人发明出“记忆犹新”这个词语。

入职之后又过了几天，人事部财务部总算将所有新同事的手续都办了妥当，听说最近会有一次组织新入职小朋友们互相厮认的聚会，不过不是孟鹤堂那边主管，他也没法提供给周九良什么信息。  
说实话，入职之后的这几天，两人还没怎么在公司见过面，两人角色对调，业务淡季的孟鹤堂每天闷声在办公室喝茶，新入职的周九良反而忙得脚不沾地。留宿在孟鹤堂那里时还好，周九良能晚起一会儿，搭孟总的便车来上班，可住在自己的屋子时，周九良就不得不早起冲向地铁站早高峰了。  
在连着两天没吃到早饭之后，小朋友终于明白了孟鹤堂到底为什么有个不吃早饭的习惯——如果不是上午工作时会饿，他也想放弃早饭再多睡一会儿。

还未睁眼就知道今天是个阴沉的雨天，空调轻声的嗡鸣和窗外不断砸下来的雨滴都在助长周九良不想上班的叛逆心理，他睁开了一只眼睛，最先映入眼帘的是孟鹤堂微微皱着眉的睡脸。  
周九良莫名其妙地松了一口气，像是在感叹“还好醒过来发现是在孟鹤堂这里”，这样的想法着实有些无厘头，他抱住了孟鹤堂，嗅了一下他颈间的味道，睡乱了的头发蹭在孟鹤堂脸颊上，痒得他忍不住打了个喷嚏，孟鹤堂醒了过来，捏了捏周九良的胳膊，有点无奈：“早上起来就开始耍赖，小朋友，不想上班啊？”  
原来没睡醒的孟鹤堂会读心术，周九良被自己逗笑了，撒娇似的把孟鹤堂抱紧：“不想上，孟总养我吧。”孟鹤堂笑着敲了一下周九良的脑门，又泄愤似的揉了一下他的脑袋：“我还指望你给我养老呢，现在倒好，还要我养，嗯？”  
周九良笑了起来，他坐起了身子，居高临下地看着正揉眼睛的孟鹤堂，他忽然戳了一下孟鹤堂的腰间，被摸到痒痒肉的孟鹤堂猛地弹了起来，像一尾被扔到案上的鱼，现在周九良舒服了，他笑眯眯地亲了一下惊魂未定的孟鹤堂的脑门：“行，起床工作了，我养孟总。”  
起床好一会儿之后，放在床头的手机才响起闹铃，周九良满嘴牙膏沫子，踱步到卧室把闹钟关掉，他看了一眼手机，随手点开了未读的短信，随后提高了声音：“下午下班去取照片。”声音很高，可惜含混不清，落在孟鹤堂耳朵里就成了无法解释的乱码，孟鹤堂提高了声音反问一句：“什么？”  
周九良把手机揣进了裤兜，又回了卫生间飞快漱了漱口，孟鹤堂站在卫生间门口，歪着脑袋看他，直到他的口齿重新伶俐起来：“我说，下午顺路去取个照片，毕业那天拍的，店里发短信来说印好了。”孟鹤堂点了点头，伸手揩掉了周九良嘴角的牙膏沫子，恶作剧地抹在了周九良鼻尖：“知道了。”

孟总车接车送的待遇，不是谁都有福消受的，早起下雨，周九良搭了个美滋滋的便车，下午下班，孟鹤堂却临时有事要加一会儿班，着急忙慌地打电话过来，要周九良等他。  
酸溜溜的周九良只好挪进了楼下的便利店，一瓶汽水还没喝完，他就看到孟鹤堂从公司门口走了出来，站在原地晃了两圈，没看到自己的人影，掏出手机要打电话。周九良咬着吸管，有点想笑，孟鹤堂左顾右盼的样子像个企鹅不倒翁，可爱的很，他隔着玻璃，拍了一张孟鹤堂的照片，发给了被偷拍的正主。  
收到照片的孟鹤堂在原地转了一圈，这才看到周九良坐在便利店里乖乖冲他挥手，像是拿着几块零花钱偷买零食被家长逮了正着的小学生。他推门进了便利店，迎客的小风铃响声清脆，孟鹤堂嗔道：“等家长过来结账吗？干嘛不直接出门找我。”  
周九良摇头晃脑，故意奶声奶气：“我自己结账了。”说着，他从随身包里掏出了一小瓶牛奶，贴在孟鹤堂脸颊上：“还给你买了礼物。”

孟鹤堂前些天又买了几个相框，这次他学聪明了，没告诉周九良这几个看起来有点复古的松木相框到底花了多少钱。  
还在路上时，小朋友就忍不住打开密封纸袋偷看里面的内容了，专注开车的孟鹤堂没法分心去看，只好把车开到了限速边缘，用最快的速度赶回了家。冲印好的照片铺了满满一床，此时的两人还没有心思去头痛过会儿谁来收拾的问题，照片中的阳光仿佛从相纸里洇了出来，连带着屋里都灿烂了起来，周九良趴在床边，翻看着那些照片，忍不住傻笑：“这张拍得好看。”  
孟鹤堂便将周九良表扬过的那张拿了起来，麻利地塞进了松木相框，尺寸刚好的相框框住了两个人有点傻的笑脸，背景是理工大的图书馆广场，照片一角还留下了一个自行车轱辘——拍照时路过了一个忙不迭逃出镜头的路人。  
周九良表扬过的照片显然要比孟鹤堂买的相框数量要多，孟鹤堂只好选了那些被着重表扬过的，周九良甚至把孟鹤堂照虚焦了的那几张也冲印了出来，捏着孟鹤堂的脸颊，嗔他把自己拍成了表情包。打闹了一会儿，两人笑累了，这才想起要把堆叠的相框放在合适的位置。

床头摆了一张，玄关也放了一张，孟鹤堂怀里抱着剩下的三个相框，跟在正挑选地方的周九良身后，周九良的背影不知为何看起来挺拔了一些，孟鹤堂莫名有些心动，周九良回过神，从他怀中抽走了一个相框，摆在了飘窗旁边的书架上，他笑着看孟鹤堂：“摆这儿好看吗？”  
孟鹤堂忙不迭地点起了头：“你摆哪儿都成。”周九良笑了起来：“房子由着我折腾？你还有没有点户主的自觉？”孟鹤堂咽了口口水，忽然头脑发热：“那你搬进来吧。”  
话一出口，孟鹤堂有些后悔，他已经斟酌了许久，这句话应当怎么对周九良说，他从知道周九良租的房子即将到期续租的那天起就在斟酌，怎么说出来才不会被小朋友礼貌拒绝，怎么才能给周九良足够的面子，怎么样才能把周九良真正留在自己身边。  
孟鹤堂有些嗫嚅，却不知道该怎样补充，他很少有这种窘迫的感觉，周九良看了他一会儿，然后笑了，孟鹤堂的手心出了一点汗，握起来有点凉，周九良捏了捏他的手心，笑着点了头，好像只是在答应一个关于晚饭选项的提议：“好啊。”

孟鹤堂忍不住也笑了起来，笑得比周九良毕业那天拍的照片还要傻。  
他揉了揉自己的鼻头，把怀中的相框一股脑塞给了周九良：“那你自己摆，我看着。”


	23. Chapter 23

昨晚又下了场雨，雨声轻轻敲打在空调外机上，像是在埋怨屋里两个浪费大户，不该在这样的温度里开空调过夜。  
孟鹤堂全都听进耳朵里去了，他失眠了大半宿，早起还顶着个黑眼圈，被周九良盯着打量了好一会儿。他许久不曾失眠了，早起便感觉有些头重脚轻，不过他却始终是笑着的，虽然笑得有些疲惫和凄惨，但仍能看得出来，他心情不错。  
出门前，周九良又一次否决了孟鹤堂打电话叫搬家公司的提议，他在电梯间里捏着孟鹤堂脸颊往两边拉，像是大人拿不懂事的小孩子没办法，孟鹤堂被他弄痛了，眼眶里晶晶亮亮泛起了水光——周九良最近的新发现，孟鹤堂的泪腺真的无比发达。  
周九良明知只是生理性的泪光，却仍旧心里发软，他笑着去揉孟鹤堂被捏红的脸颊，无奈地解释道：“别说搬家公司了，你不跟我一起去我自己也能搞定的。”

孟鹤堂没说话，但看表情，应该仍旧持怀疑态度。

雨后的太阳清晰又干净，泛着的光晕也是温柔的，落在人的皮肤上并不灼热，周九良租住的房子离孟鹤堂家并不远，小甲壳虫的车载空调还未发挥什么作用，车子便停在了出租房楼下。孟鹤堂下车时默默卷起了袖管，他今日难得地穿了一件休闲装，扣着一顶棒球帽，脸颊柔软，眼睛明亮，像是学校里随处可见的活泼学生。  
才脱离学校不久的周九良对孟鹤堂这副模样完全没有抵抗力，四下无人，他吸了口气，干脆把胳膊搭上了孟鹤堂的肩膀，把他圈在怀里：“你打算干多少活儿呀？”孟鹤堂不抗拒他的亲近，眨巴着眼睛看他：“尽力吧。”  
周九良的嘴角勾出了一个意义不明的微笑，他恶作剧似的把孟鹤堂的帽檐压了下去，挡住他的眼睛，搭着他的肩膀带着他往楼道走：“待会儿你会笑的。”

进了门，孟鹤堂并没笑，只是默默把撸上去的袖管又捋了下来。

他瘫在周九良屋里的床上，看周九良用脚轻轻踢着地上收拾好的纸箱，两大一小，一共三个纸箱，这就是周九良在这里住了四年下来的全部家产。  
周九良笑着看他，有点不怀好意：“还想干活吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，翻身朝着墙，不再看周九良的坏笑，他闭上了眼睛：“那你自己搞，我睡会儿，我操心了一晚上都没睡好。”孟鹤堂的后脖颈白得发光，像是一截儿白玉雕成的，周九良笑了笑，走过去坐在了他身旁：“床上硬。”  
前些天周九良来这里收拾过，把旧床上用品和一些折旧的日用品全部送给了楼下收废品的爷爷，剩下的只是一些贵重的东西，比如孟鹤堂送的那套西装，比如周九良大学四年买的游戏碟片，零零散散，满打满算，只装满了三个纸箱。  
床上只剩下了一副空空的床板，还有躺着耍赖的孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂蜷起身体，紧闭眼睛，周九良伸手去戳他的脸颊，逼出他带有撒娇意味的一句话：“那怎么办啊。”周九良的手终于如愿以偿地抚上了那截白玉，他托起了孟鹤堂的脑袋，让他枕在自己腿上，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，伸手去揪周九良的耳朵：“你都不跟我讲清楚。”  
周九良无奈，俯身去吻他，堵住那张越发不讲道理的嘴：“我告诉过你很多次啦，行李特别少。”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，不置可否，周九良轻轻在他嘴角亲了一下，又捏了捏他脸颊：“我要是不告诉你，你今天会叫一辆卡车来替我搬家。”  
孟鹤堂的确这么打算过，昨夜的雨声中，睡不着的孟鹤堂甚至还重新考虑起了这个提案。  
周九良意犹未尽，他亲吻了一下孟鹤堂的鼻尖：“等回去再补觉吧。”周九良笑了笑，修正道：“回家。”孟鹤堂终于笑了起来，光从没有拉好的窗帘缝里探头探脑，把孟鹤堂的瞳仁穿透成了一包浅棕色的水，孟鹤堂软趴趴的头发被棒球帽欺压出了折痕，又被周九良的指尖理顺。  
孟鹤堂翻了个身，拍了拍周九良的大腿：“等回家。”

甲壳虫的小后备厢刚好可以塞下一个大箱子和一个小箱子，这是周九良负责的部分，孟鹤堂怀中的另一个大箱子则被放在了后排座位。  
纸箱上用油性马克笔写了编号，孟鹤堂一边开车，一边在后视镜打量着纸箱上写着的那个“2”，周九良在副驾驶看着手机，微微皱着眉，工作群组有新的消息，不知道小朋友今晚是不是要加班。  
等到纸箱123和两人一起回了家，周九良的眉头才舒展开来，孟鹤堂把2号纸箱放在了地板上，打量着周九良的神色，松了一口气，看来他今天不用加班了。最近周九良的工作慢慢步入正轨，要做的工作和要熟悉的步骤多了起来，时常比孟鹤堂还要忙碌。  
孟鹤堂坐在沙发上，看周九良掏出随身的瑞士军刀，划开了纸箱封口的胶带，他托着下巴，身体微微前倾，首先是3号纸箱，孟鹤堂瞥到了熟悉的花色，是周九良圣诞节那天穿过的一件毛衣，还有出去看电影时穿过的外套，周九良蹲在地板上，看孟鹤堂一脸好奇的样子，忍不住笑了：“不帮忙吗？”  
孟鹤堂终于如愿以偿地有了活干。  
衣柜中泾渭分明，清一色的白色衬衫旁边放上了小朋友穿的宽松T恤，孟鹤堂把叠得并不规矩的衣服拆开重叠，看着周九良把三号纸箱打开，里面是一些杂物，孟鹤堂一边往衣柜里塞衣服，一边看周九良把那些东西一一拿出，放在孟鹤堂提前准备好的储物柜里。  
是一些碟片和书籍，孟鹤堂瞄到了一本泳装女郎封面的书，赶紧把头扭了回来，像是偷窥到了什么了不得的秘密，周九良在他背后笑出了声，那只是一本插画集。周九良故意把那本书放在外面不收进去，终于在孟鹤堂再一次偷偷回头看的时候抓住了他的目光：“喜欢这本？送你好不好？”  
孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴，后知后觉地意识到自己被耍了：“小孩儿才喜欢。”

1号纸箱小了一圈，孟鹤堂已经把那套礼物西装挂了起来，结束了周九良安排给他的活计，他坐在周九良身边，自然地靠在了他肩头，好整以暇地等待着开箱惊喜。  
周九良握着小刀的手忽然犹豫了一下，他欲言又止地看了孟鹤堂一眼，最终还是什么话都没说，孟鹤堂有点奇怪：“有我不能看的东西吗？”周九良仿佛急于证明什么，赶紧摇起了头：“没有。”胶带被军刀轻易划开，里面不过是一些证件和照片，还有周九良一直很宝贝的游戏外设。  
孟鹤堂对此并没有多大兴趣，只是周九良的手指一直遮遮掩掩着一个角落，此地无银三百两的感觉实际上让孟鹤堂更加在意，他笑眯眯地把周九良的手拉了出来，搭在了自己肩膀上：“藏什么呢？”孟鹤堂拿出了藏在小角落里的一个盒子，打量着周九良的神色，作势要拆。  
周九良的脸慢慢变红了，像是被丢到沸水里的螃蟹，孟鹤堂露出了个坏笑，猜测着小盒子里可能会出现的东西。  
是打算送给自己的礼物？是以前收到的情书？孟鹤堂轻轻晃了晃手中的盒子，甚至往成年人才会需要的那些东西上面猜测了——因为周九良的脸真的很红。

开启宝箱的时刻总是格外令人兴奋，周九良没有阻拦孟鹤堂打开盒子，孟鹤堂也就没有犹豫。盒盖打开，最先掉出来的是一粒糖果，荔枝味的，透明包装，孟鹤堂楞了一下，猛地想起周九良曾发布在小电台上的那张照片，那天的周九良飞快地从自己手心捏走了这块糖果，像是在怕自己反悔，像个怕生又可爱的小孩儿。  
盒子里还有零零散散几张纸片，孟鹤堂大致看了一下，是一张手表保修卡，两张电影票，还有他曾要求店员在西装包装盒上附着的卡片。小纸片们被保管得好好的，周九良担心电影票的油墨褪色，甚至用透明胶给两张电影票做了塑封。  
周九良的眼神游离着，像是在出神地打量着尘埃中飞舞着的小精灵，但实际上他只是不敢和孟鹤堂对视，他红着一张脸，咬着下唇，像是正被家长翻看青春期的日记。孟鹤堂笑出了声，他戳了戳周九良的脸颊调侃：“什么都要留着啊？你这么喜欢我？”周九良抖了一下，干脆把孟鹤堂的脑袋按在了自己胸前，开始恼羞成怒地威胁：“别说了，再说就亲你。”  
孟鹤堂显然不怕这种奖励一样的威胁，他慢条斯理地把小盒子的内容物都装了回去，送还到周九良手中：“收好哦。”周九良接了过去，放在了茶几上，却仍然不松手，孟鹤堂笑了一下：“不过那颗糖还是吃了吧，咱家车里还有好多呢，万一过期了...”  
周九良受不了了，他捏住了孟鹤堂的脸颊，把他捏的像是只塑胶鸭子，他红透了脸，恶狠狠地亲了上去，兑现他“再说话就亲你”的承诺，孟鹤堂笑着去揉周九良的脑袋，乖乖张开嘴唇，随便恼羞成怒的小朋友越吻越深，周九良的后脑勺有个发旋，孟鹤堂老家那边的说法，这样的小孩子是非常倔强的。  
孟鹤堂的呼吸急促了一些，因着周九良轻咬他嘴唇的痛感“唔”了一声，周九良放开了他，有些意犹未尽地看他：“还多说话吗？”孟鹤堂还没来得及说话，但忍不住笑了，他揉了揉周九良的脑袋，故意逗他：“再也不说了。”  
周九良又吻了下来，他的手托着孟鹤堂的后颈轻轻揉捏，像是在安抚调皮的猫，他的舌尖在孟鹤堂嘴角剐蹭，诱骗他张开双唇，但又不即刻深入，只是浅尝辄止，他的吻总是这样，单刀直入的侵略之后又是粘腻的缠绵，仿佛没有结束的时候。孟鹤堂的脸颊开始变得潮红，眼睫微微颤抖，手指在周九良发间轻扯，口齿不清：“真不说了。”  
周九良轻笑了一声，狠狠亲了一口孟鹤堂的唇角，看着他慢慢睁开眼睛，周九良感觉自己的胸口忽然变得滚烫，他把脸颊埋在了孟鹤堂的颈侧：“我就这么喜欢你。”

等到孟鹤堂再睡醒的时候，已经接近下午四点了，阳光从阳台透了进来，像是在空气中浮动着黄昏。  
孟鹤堂揉着眼睛，忽然有些恍惚，像是每一个休息日因夜间失眠而白天补觉醒来的午后，空荡荡的大房子里安静极了，世界上像是只有他一个人。视线在屋里慢慢游移着，直到他看到了摆在鞋柜上的两人合照，看到了周九良放在电视柜上的游戏碟，看到自己为了给小朋友拍毕业照才买来的单反相机，孟鹤堂这才想起自己并不是一个人。

“九良？”孟鹤堂站在原地喊了一声，马上就听到书房传来了声响，周九良大概在打游戏，着急忙慌地把耳机和手柄放在了地板上，从懒人沙发中挣扎出来，门开了，周九良带着点心虚的表情走了过来：“我睡醒了，怕吵到你，就去书房玩了。”  
孟鹤堂看着他越走越近，忽然笑了起来，他张开了手臂：“抱。”周九良把他抱进了怀里，他身上沾染着熟悉的香水味，仿佛在慢慢被孟鹤堂同化，变成相似又契合的两块相邻拼图，孟鹤堂深深地嗅了一口他身上的味道：“晚上出去吃饭吧？”  
周九良一怔：“为什么 ？”孟鹤堂想了想，手心贴在了周九良后心的位置轻抚：“嗯...就当庆祝我以后不会失眠了吧。”周九良“哦 ”了一声，并没反应过来，直到孟鹤堂放开他，走进卫生间，才后知后觉地追问：“为什么呀？”  
卫生间的毛巾架上搭着两条同款不同色的毛巾，盥洗架上摆着两支牙刷和两个牙杯，孟鹤堂洗了把脸，打量着镜子中自己笑眯了的眼睛，他扯过了属于自己的那条毛巾擦拭脸上的水珠，卫生间门没关，周九良靠在门口，打量着他的背影，顺便等他的下文。  
孟鹤堂擦干了脸颊上的水珠，回头去看，才发现周九良也在笑，他好像完全没懂孟鹤堂的意思，又好像全然明白了，他摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“我搬进来就不会走了。”

孟鹤堂的鼻腔有些酸，像是站在棉花糖机旁吸入了含糖量过高的空气，过度的甜腻催得人忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
暑气逐渐散去，夏夜慢慢降临，今夜是一夜好眠。


	24. Chapter 24

车子在斑马线前停了下来，今天的风带着些微凉的水汽，预告着今晚的雨讯，孟鹤堂拉下了手刹，从副驾驶大敞着的车窗中看了一眼天空。  
周九良正靠着车窗，听电话那头讲话，他时不时“嗯”一声，随手拨弄着车里的小挂件，有点心不在焉：“好，我明白了。”有一片叶子从窗外飞了进来，像是一只迷茫脆弱的蝴蝶，周九良闲得发慌的手指又盯上了这片叶子，随手捻了起来，放在了孟鹤堂头顶。  
孟鹤堂不知道电话那头是谁，所以很有分寸地保持了沉默，只是鼓起嘴巴表示抗议。周九良勾起了嘴角，手指在孟鹤堂鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊上戳来戳去，这通电话好像已经到了收尾阶段，周九良点着头，频繁地“嗯”着，信号灯变了颜色，小甲壳虫从停车线内冲出去的那一刻，周九良终于同电话那边说了再见。  
“谁啊？”孟鹤堂终于可以说话了，他一手把着方向盘，另一手把周九良放在他脑袋顶上的树叶摘了下来，塞回到周九良手心：“幼稚鬼。”周九良放松地靠在了椅背上：“科长，让我弄一个工程文件，明天要。”  
孟鹤堂松了一口气，还好刚刚没有说话，周九良的科长他认识，上周还在一起参加过饭局，孟鹤堂想起那人秃得发亮的脑瓜顶，忍不住笑出了声：“你再多加几次班，会不会和你科长一个发型？”  
周九良嗤笑了一声，他费力地在相对狭小的副驾驶位盘起了二郎腿，惹得孟鹤堂伸手来打他：“我新洗的车！”  
周九良顺势拉住了孟鹤堂的手，拉着他摸上了自己的脑门：“我才不会秃呢。”周九良的头发柔软茂密，孟鹤堂恶作剧似的又捏又摸，最终被忍无可忍的周九良又拉了下来，拉到嘴边轻咬了一口手指，看着孟鹤堂手指上浅浅的牙痕印记，周九良满意地松开了手，让吃痛挣扎的孟鹤堂得以把手收回。  
周九良轻轻叹了口气，伸手摸了摸正嘴碎地数落着他的孟鹤堂的脑袋：“你男朋友要加班呢，你还忍心说他。”

雨果然趁着天黑落了下来，一开始是安静的，带着一点润物细无声的美感，积水多了，就成了更漏声残。  
电水壶发出了轻声的嗡鸣，孟鹤堂放下了手机，站起身来，往杯中添了些水，又把放在桌子另一边的瓷杯端了过来。杯中原本就还剩一些残茶，孟鹤堂往里倒了些热水，嘴唇贴近试了试温度，又多加了一些热水。  
客厅中的顶灯已经关了，一片昏暗中，只有书房门缝中透出一丝半缕的暖色灯光。孟鹤堂端着热茶水，轻轻推开了书房的门，键盘声敲击的声音顿时清晰了起来，周九良带着耳机背对着他，正写着他看不懂的代码。  
“还没做完吗？”孟鹤堂把茶杯放在了周九良的左手边，他轻轻摘下了周九良的耳机，亲了一下被压红的耳朵：“快十一点了。”周九良“唔”了一声，停下了手指的动作，只是眼睛还黏在屏幕上，他有些累了，声音是带着疲惫感的温柔：“再二十分钟吧，你先睡。”  
茶水在台灯下蒸腾着温暖的蒸汽，周九良瞥了一眼茶水，忍不住摘下了自己的眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，拉过孟鹤堂与他索吻：“累了。”孟鹤堂的吻只是浅尝辄止，他的嘴唇带着淡淡的薄荷味——他前两天才换的唇膏——轻轻落在周九良鼻梁上：“下次让你弄这么多东西，多少拒绝一点，没关系的。”  
周九良闭着眼睛，手指在孟鹤堂发间轻捋，他犹豫了一下，睁开了眼睛：“算了，待会儿就做完了。”

孟鹤堂先回了卧室，在他催促着小朋友喝了两大口热茶之后。  
卧室的窗户没有关好，楼上天棚积满了水，正一滴一滴地落在窗外空调外机的箱盖上，孟鹤堂按亮了卧室中的灯，趿拉着拖鞋关上了窗户，仰躺在了床中央。屋里只开了一盏小夜灯，在床头的一角发散着昏暗的光 ，孟鹤堂随手摸过了放在一边的手机，十一点十分了。

不只是缺乏拒绝的勇气，还是真的觉得无关紧要，周九良似乎从来没有拒绝过领导的要求，孟鹤堂把手机按灭，放回原处，他揉了揉自己的眼睛，心里想着。  
他不太懂得拒绝，也不太懂得藏锋，工作这些天来，就连部门之间相隔了无数个弯弯绕绕的孟鹤堂都听说了，技术部来了个很厉害的新人。脱颖而出的代价就是锋芒毕露，周九良最近总是在加班，和孟鹤堂一起吃过饭之后，就匆匆钻进了书房，抱着电脑不放。  
从前都是孟鹤堂在案前忙活，周九良窝在懒人沙发里打着游戏围观，现在完全反了过来。  
懒人沙发太软，像个装满了棉花的布袋，孟鹤堂在上头窝久了，总觉得脖颈酸痛，他抬起手轻轻揉了揉后颈，往门口看了一眼，周九良大概在收尾了，他听到了书房椅子挪动的声音。  
周九良什么时候才会学着去拒绝呢？迷迷糊糊地，孟鹤堂想起了自己的新人时期，他是不惮于给上司软钉子碰的，几次之后，当时的上司就很少再要求他做一些本职之外的工作。虽然孟鹤堂工作起来的拼命程度丝毫不亚于现在日夜加班的周九良，但他很清楚自己需要做什么、不需要做什么，也惯于用自己的圆融去婉拒那些不必要的事情。  
应该做的工作拼命做好了，孟鹤堂便懒得去接受职责之外的事，就这样一步一步走到了今天的位置。  
而周九良则截然不同，初见时，绝对不会有人觉得这个小朋友是个容易接触的人，一旦说上话，就会发现周九良其实很温和，是那种，带着一点局促的温和。周九良很少拒绝别人，也很少抱怨，他像骆驼一样，只喜欢默默地低头工作，不喜欢声张，也不喜欢放弃。  
按部就班的小朋友是个非常优秀的员工，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，手指在胸前随意缠绕，只是不知道，他这样没法拒绝的性子会不会有吃亏的时候。

卧室的门被轻轻推开了，孟鹤堂重新睁开了眼睛，窗外仍旧在淅淅沥沥地落着雨，隐隐的雷声从天际酝酿。  
“睡着了吗？”周九良脱鞋上了床，他揽过了孟鹤堂的腰，亲吻了一下他的额头：“我弄好了。”孟鹤堂嗅着熟悉的味道，主动凑上去同他接吻，周九良嘴角沾着一点牙膏沫子，被孟鹤堂不小心舔到，孟鹤堂抱紧了他，把舌尖辛辣的薄荷味通过唇齿相交同他分享。  
一吻作罢，闪电将室内照得通明，孟鹤堂的身子瑟缩了一下，他紧紧闭上了眼睛，顾头不顾腚地钻到了周九良怀里：“打雷了...”耳边是周九良轻声的笑，随即，一双温热的手把孟鹤堂的耳朵整个捂了起来。  
周九良其实是很勇敢的，他是个忠诚又尽责的卫士，在任何时候都可以将安全感双手奉送到孟鹤堂手上。  
孟鹤堂紧闭着眼睛，在微弱的雷声中红透了脸，直到雷声过去，小朋友这才松开手，刮了一下孟鹤堂的鼻尖调侃：“孟哥怕的东西怎么这么多呀？”孟鹤堂不服气，却又找不到反驳的话，只好气呼呼地抱紧了周九良腰际：“我也可以不怕的。”

秋雨下过一场之后，天气渐渐凉了下来，今年的孟鹤堂头一次在十一月就穿上了毛衫，不像往年，直到冻得受不了了，才终于耐下性子来把塞在柜子里的毛衫棉服取出送去干洗。这是周九良的功劳，还未降温时，周九良就已经收拾好了孟鹤堂冬天常穿的衣服，虽然叠得并不整齐，不符合孟鹤堂的完美标准，但至少让孟鹤堂从第一次降温就有了厚衣服穿，甚至没来得及感冒。  
和寒潮一同前来的，是孟鹤堂升职的通知。  
接到通知那天，孟鹤堂正在家享受轮休。不知是不是因为逐渐湿冷的天气唤起了周九良的某些回忆，他忽然开始想喝很久之前孟鹤堂煮过的那种冬瓜排骨汤，孟鹤堂只好每天都留意着楼下超市有没有新鲜冬瓜，伺机满足馋猫的小愿望。  
冬瓜在冰箱中放了一个晚上，拿在手中像一块沉甸甸的冰种翡翠，孟鹤堂把它放在了菜板上。手机放在料理台的另一边，忽然亮了起来，随后就是许多条来自工作组的消息，孟鹤堂随手解开屏幕锁，在飞快滚动的消息中瞥到了自己的名字，熟的人、不熟的人都在向他道贺，有的已经提前发起了邀约。  
孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气，手起刀落把环形的冬瓜切成两半，随手拍了张照发给置顶的联系人：“下班回来的时候带两听啤酒，晚上吃冬瓜排骨汤。”对面的小朋友正在上班摸鱼，飞快地回复了一个表情包：好的~

早知道那天就不让周九良买啤酒了，应该买两听可乐。  
在饭局上被灌到晕晕乎乎的孟鹤堂忽然回想起了冬瓜和啤酒的味道在口腔中混合着的感觉，冬瓜是略微清甜的，软烂又入味，啤酒花的味道却直冲鼻腔，似乎下一秒就会让人打出一个响亮的喷嚏。  
如果早知道升职之后会有这么多需要喝酒的场合，升职之前的几个月，孟鹤堂都不会碰酒了。

饭局上已是酒过三巡，醉了之后，孟鹤堂的头脑似乎丰富了许多，酒精让他头脑发热，甚至联想起了很多与面前的人完全不相干的事。他想到周九良带着酒精味的吻，想到他温热的手抚在自己发烫的脸颊上，孟鹤堂在面前的酒桌上环顾了一圈，这才反应过来，今天周九良不在他身边。  
中高层领导的聚会，周九良这种新人是不会参加的。  
“以后还得靠小孟儿多多关照啦，年轻有为啊。”不知是哪位科长率先举起了酒杯，饭桌上顿时热闹了起来，不同的人声跟着随口附和。孟鹤堂努力地维持着体面，笑着举了举酒杯示意，杯中只剩了约莫四分之一的酒，又被凑上来的酒瓶倒满。  
“互相关照，互相关照。”孟鹤堂想不出更加妥帖得当的回应了，只好努力笑着自谦，众目睽睽之下无法拒绝，孟鹤堂只好又喝下了半杯酒，随后便胃酸上涌，忍不住皱着眉头离了席，进了包厢的厕所呕吐。  
吐过之后，只觉得天旋地转，孟鹤堂漱了口，用冷水在脸上拍了拍，这才发现自己的眼睛红得吓人。卫生间门外传来了轻轻的敲门声，孟鹤堂提高了些声音：“不好意思，有点胃痛。”门外犹豫了一下，孟鹤堂辨认出这声音有些耳熟：“叫人来接你吧，孟总。”是郑敏的声音，孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，掏出了手机，周九良的消息刚好发来，他说：发定位。

重新坐回酒桌上，醉得七七八八的人们又开始七嘴八舌地关心着孟鹤堂，酒杯里还剩着小半杯，只是孟鹤堂不会再去碰了，他打量了一下坐在对面的郑敏的神色，适时地提出了离席：“今天就喝到这儿吧，改天再聚。”  
刚升了主管的郑敏随即附和：“改日再聚吧，大家也都喝的差不多了。”一众醉鬼虽然醉得发昏，但也还有些判断力，相互交换了一下眼色之后，纷纷说着再聚，孟鹤堂的太阳穴一跳一跳的发着胀，他喝了一口茶水，默默腹诽，他是不想再和这帮酒葫芦再聚了。

周九良是打车来的，网约车司机听着周九良的安排，把车停在了路边，等着他去酒店中接人。  
车门被砰地一声关上，一路上周九良都压着一股火气，他明白孟鹤堂身不由己，也明白这种时候孟鹤堂不得不喝醉，他已经不是学生时代想当然的小朋友了，现在他完全能理解孟鹤堂的那些不得已，但还是忍不住心里气闷。  
也许是气闷他好不容易把孟鹤堂的胃养好一些，又让他自己随意糟蹋吧。

孟鹤堂早就发来了房间号，周九良刚推开门，在一众惊讶的、面红耳赤的领导之中，轻而易举地一眼锁定了孟鹤堂带着傻气的笑脸。  
大部分领导不认得周九良，看着周九良把喝多了的孟鹤堂架起来站好，并不做他想，周九良看到了的科长的脑门在灯光下亮得像一个几千瓦的电灯泡，也许是为了彰显对部下的亲厚，也许是醉了，他起身拍了拍周九良的肩：“小周啊，好好把孟总送回去啊。”  
周九良笑了一下，跟自己的领导打了个招呼。他看了看郑敏，又看了看餐桌上熟悉的、不熟悉的其他人，最终还是在郑敏欲言又止的眼神中闭了嘴，浅浅鞠了个躬，带着孟鹤堂走了出去。

孟鹤堂的鼻息都带着酒气，喷在周九良耳畔，出了酒店大门，他忍不住瑟缩了一下：“冷...”周九良的脚步顿了顿，他感觉自己气得牙根都在痒，现在就想把这个不知轻重的醉鬼扔下，但他还是停了下来，脱掉了自己的外套罩在孟鹤堂身上。  
路灯下，孟鹤堂的眼睛泛着水光，眼圈带着喝醉了的薄红，周九良气闷着，连话都懒得说，不过看了孟鹤堂几眼，就又在他有点可怜兮兮的醉眼中败下阵来。他拢了拢裹在孟鹤堂身上的外套，狠狠揉了揉他的脑袋，明明在赌气，却语气温柔：“下次再喝这么多，你叫别人来接你吧。”  
孟鹤堂醉了，但仍旧对周九良了如指掌，他知道的，他的小朋友从来就不会跟他生气，身上裹着的外套带着熟悉的气息，孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，主动在周九良胸口蹭了蹭：“你不能不管我呀。”  
周九良的手掌轻轻抚上了孟鹤堂的后背，他叹了口气：“算了，不好拒绝的吧。”  
孟鹤堂知道，这标志着周九良积攒了一路的火气在此刻烟消云散，他攀着周九良的肩膀站稳，笑了笑：“跟你加班一样，不好拒绝。”周九良抿了抿嘴角，不置可否地重新摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，把那一头乱发理得稍微顺了些：“回家吧，给你沏了醒酒茶。”


	25. Chapter 25

坐上机场大巴时，窗外开始飘起了雪，细密的雪在半空中轻盈地盘旋着，路过正看着车窗外发呆的周九良的眼前，像是不愿意落在地上。周九良掏出手机，给父母发去了微信：我待会儿就到家了。  
孟鹤堂的微信恰好如期而至，他现在大概也已经在准备登机了，今天是大年二十八，两人商议之下，决定都是在这一日回家过年。孟鹤堂果然快要登机了，他拍了一张登机口三三两两坐着的人群：都是成群结队的。周九良勾了勾嘴角，按住了语音键：“我也陪着你呢。”  
孟鹤堂大概是笑了吧，周九良托着腮，看着更多雪花从天上飘飘然地落到他的眼前，手机屏幕再次亮了起来，周九良瞥了一眼，孟鹤堂回复：问爸妈好。  
周九良复制了一下，原样发还给孟鹤堂，顺带补充一句：你也注意安全。

近一年没见过的父母很早就等在了家门口，周九良拎着箱子远远看到他们时，就忍不住招了招手。  
往年，他们总是会驱车去机场直接把周九良接回家的，但是今年在周九良的坚持下，只好等在楼下翘首以待，不知是不是三人太久没有见面，四顾之下竟然不知从何说起，周九良本就词穷，只好笑着：“先上楼吧。”母亲也只是抚了抚周九良脖颈上围着的围巾：“这围巾挺好看的。”  
是好看，细密的针脚，仔细择过的流苏，柔软的贵价毛线——孟鹤堂织的。  
周九良笑了起来，忽然想起了孟总布置的任务：“爸妈，过年好。”

在孟鹤堂的家乡，雪自然不是什么罕物，好不容易把手上拎着的大包小包放到来接的车里，孟鹤堂腾出手来，赶忙拍了一张连绵的雪景。  
对面大概在忙，没有及时回复，孟鹤堂坐进了副驾驶，笑着打趣：“爸，要不我来开吧。”父亲年轻时是跑大车的，驾驶技术不允许别人质疑，他马上就启动了车子：“我开。”孟鹤堂笑了起来，系好了安全带：“给你带了一个厚实的护膝，前两天和...去商场挑的。”  
父亲边开着车，边习惯性地念叨：“又不是没有，值当的新买一个，什么料子的？”孟鹤堂的手机屏幕亮了起来，对面的小孩儿不服输地发来了一张自己家乡的雪景，虽然稀薄的雪花还形不成规模，不像孟鹤堂这边连到天际的亮银色，孟鹤堂抿着嘴角回复：“改天来我家看雪吧。”  
对面毫不犹豫地发来了一个“好”，又不服输地丢回了一个问句：改天来我家放鞭炮吧？  
孟鹤堂哧哧笑了，他复制了上面那个“好”，原样发了回去。

工作之后的过年好像也没有什么不同，往年，外婆拉着周九良问东问西，问的是同学相处好不好，学习累不累，现在则变成了同事相处好不好，工作累不累。  
窗外早已黑下来了，窗框上还含着新鲜的雪花，屋里烧着暖气，就连玻璃都熏得暖融融的，周九良盘腿坐在沙发上，一边招架着外婆连珠炮似的提问，一边低头跟孟鹤堂聊天。聊的不过是一些家常琐事，以及微妙到几乎不计的南北差异，外婆似是从周九良带着笑意的表情中看出了端倪，打趣着要去看周九良的手机，周九良只好先把屏幕锁了起来，笑得无奈又甜蜜：“没有女朋友，什么女朋友啊！”

天黑得很早，四五点钟起，一家人就包好了足够过年的饺子，春晚还在路上，电视正茫然地放着欢乐又不知所云的节目。  
孟鹤堂侧躺在沙发上，对这种受众面狭小的合家欢节目毫无兴趣，父母时不时被节目逗笑，没注意到孟鹤堂已经戴上了耳机，孟鹤堂半眯着眼睛，听前两天去商场和周九良不小心走散时他发来的语音。那天商场的人实在太多了，孟鹤堂正低头对比东西，周九良就不知道被人流推挤到了哪个角落，等到孟鹤堂终于推着车子在一堆大妈大姐中找到周九良时，他倒已经融入了进去，称了好几斤散装特价的巧克力。  
小朋友的语音从一开始可怜巴巴的“你在哪儿啊，我走丢了。”到后来“我在巧克力这儿等你。”再到最后“好便宜啊，我们也买一点吧？”语气逐渐变得雀跃了起来。  
真可爱，孟鹤堂勾起了嘴角，又听了一遍。

第一个烟花升上了天空，像是一个信号，随后各家各户闲不住的小孩儿就都争先恐后地放飞了自己的烟花，整个天空被照得通明，飘落着的雪花也被吓得四散逃离。  
院墙上还残留着被幼时的周九良淘气炸出来的裂缝，不过现在的周九良却只抄着口袋站在屋檐下，傻呵呵地笑着看满天的烟花，外婆正在一门之隔的厨房煮着饺子，小小的院落中除了火药味，剩下的都是饺子的味道，周九良吸了吸鼻子，这才觉得像是过年。  
过年是和想念的人相聚，也是期待和暂时分离的人重聚，周九良呼出一口白气，掏出了手机，拍起了小视频。

春晚终于如期开播，孟鹤堂捧着碗饺子，看着年年岁岁花相似的花哨舞台无语，今年的饺子仍旧是猪肉大葱，熟悉的味道和熟悉的温度。  
手机从几小时前就开始疯狂震动，升职之后，发来春节祝贺的人更多，孟鹤堂索性懒得去看，统统已读了事，想着等闲下来的时候再群发回复。实际上现在也没多忙，孟鹤堂往嘴里塞了一个饺子，慢慢咀嚼着，只是不想回。  
春节是不断震动的手机，也是在纷扰的消息提醒中准确捕捉到喜欢的人的消息，孟鹤堂瞥到周九良的头像出现在了锁屏界面上，赶紧放下了饭碗。

盛大的节日结束于互道“新年快乐”，家中的卧室已经为远方归来的故人打扫干净，童年时收藏的珍品，少年时留下的痕迹，都还停在这个熟悉的小房间中，等着勾起主人对往事的回忆。  
外婆身体不太好，所以家中早早熄了灯，周九良躺在床上，久久不能入睡，院子中的雪还在慢慢积着，不知道明早醒来会不会变成厚厚的一层，手机放在不远的地方充电，周九良看了它一眼，想起刚刚孟鹤堂打来电话拜年时，不经意打的一个哈欠，他应该已经困了吧，周九良翻了个身，闭上眼睛。

家中只有三口人，此时也懒得搞什么通宵守岁，孟鹤堂躺在有些狭窄的小床上，手机屏幕的光亮照在脸上，他听到客厅已经安静了下来，父母大概也回屋睡了。雪好像停了，连带着世界都睡着了，孟鹤堂随手摸过了耳机，他的手指在微信的图标上方犹豫了许久，还是没有点下去，周九良明日还要早起，他睡不够的时候就丧眉耷眼的，会被长辈教训吧。  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，忽然发现桌面上有一个闲置了许久的图标，是个小星球的形状。

手机屏幕亮了一下，周九良猛地爬了起来，看了一眼之后又把手机放了回去，只是一个APP的消息提醒，又是那个熟悉的人，在这个新年的晚上，偷听了他的电台节目。  
从和孟鹤堂恋爱之后就再也没更新过的电台节目。  
周九良想起了每一个抱着孟鹤堂絮絮叨叨聊着天的睡前，孟鹤堂总是认真听他那些天马行空的话的，他的声音低沉，像是大提琴演奏的梦幻曲，他也从来不多加评论，只是笑着点头，问道：“然后呢？”  
然后就睡着了，像是睡在青草香味的雪地里。

去孟鹤堂那里的机票要多少钱呢，周九良拿起了手机，心里想着。  
他想看雪了。

小孩儿的声音比现在还要稚嫩一些，孟鹤堂蜷缩在被窝里，听着那些熟悉的节目，回想起第一次见到周九良时的样子。  
有点羞怯的小男孩现在已经是个可以帮他做很多事的男人了，孟鹤堂设置了后台播放，点开了并不常用的旅行APP，公事差旅都是助理负责订票的，孟总对这种事并不是很熟悉。  
不知道去周九良那儿的机票要多少钱，孟鹤堂想着。  
他想放鞭炮了。

大年初一每个人都起床很早，孟鹤堂家尤其，虽然家里很少会来亲戚拜访，但家大人还是沿袭了“新年第一天要早起，全年才会勤奋”这样的老说法。  
往年来看，孟鹤堂这一天还是会睡到日上三竿，他时常入睡困难，所以父母并不会要求他早起，但今年他却早早地打扮一新，坐在了沙发上。  
因为他订了一张去南方的机票。

做一个大人确实有许多游离于规则之外的特权，孟鹤堂从大学开始，自己的决定就很少会受到父母的反对。  
母亲放下了手上正在钩织的毛活，把他送到楼下，看他坐进父亲的车里，孟鹤堂昨晚应该又没睡好，眼下带着一点乌青，他按下窗玻璃，笑着看踟蹰不言的母亲：“明年我会回家待久一点的。”父亲关上了汽车的后备箱，打开了驾驶座的门，孟鹤堂听着车子启动的声音，靠在了车窗边：“带我喜欢的人一起回来。”

该怎么开口去说呢，周九良帮外婆端了一碗又一碗的饺子，心却始终悬着。  
他冲动地想要去孟鹤堂身边看看，看他敦厚老实的父亲和温柔的母亲，看东北一直不停的大雪，可是却又始终不敢跟一年一见的外婆开口，怕老人伤心。手机始终停留在订票页面，却始终没有按下确定键，周九良心不在焉地吃着新年第一顿的饺子，却被外婆一巴掌拍在了后心：“吃饭都不专心，想媳妇啦？”  
周九良没忍住噎了一下，哭笑不得：“您怎么老给我安排对象啊？”  
外婆把醋碗推到了他近旁：“我看你就像。”  
手机震动了一下，周九良掏出来看，是孟鹤堂发来的，一张机票的照片，和一个问句：降落在这个机场，到你家方便吗？

外婆家的大年初一向来热热闹闹，老人家人缘好，许多晚辈都会登门拜年。  
往年，周九良会在这天做个外婆身边的乖宝宝，可是今天却总是不见踪影，不是跑到门外瞎逛，就是盯着手机猛看。吃过午饭，来拜访的人逐渐少了，穿着一身喜庆红装的外婆对周九良的“淘气”心怀不满，敏感的老人家察觉到了周九良的情况——从他合不拢的嘴和坐立不安的期盼上。  
窗外又开始下雪了，连下雪也是温柔的，一丝一缕的雪花像是无意被风卷起的烟尘屑，在空气中盘旋飘落，周九良跟外婆打了个招呼，着急地趿拉上了鞋子，连鞋带都没顾上系得圆满，只是胡乱打成了结，他冒着小雪出了堂屋，又在隔了一层玻璃的外婆的视线中出了小院。

山路这些年修整得趋于平整了，交通也还算方便，孟鹤堂被网约车一路送到村口，远远看到了和周九良描述相似的几户人家，忍不住低头笑了起来。  
随身的行李和专门买的礼物被司机从后备箱取出，一一放在地上，孟鹤堂打量着，心里盘算哪样东西先送出去比较得体，远远的传来了一声“喂”，随后是一个跌跌撞撞冲过来的人影，周九良气喘着，一把把孟鹤堂抱进了怀里：“你怎么，你怎么还带东西啊？”  
孟鹤堂笑着拍了拍他的后背：“新年快乐，还有，喂什么喂，叫哥哥。”  
周九良身上因为跑了几步路而热气蒸腾，他在孟鹤堂耳边黏黏糊糊地磨蹭着，手臂搂得更紧：“孟哥新年快乐。”

地上堆放着的行李礼物之类被周九良不分先后地全都拎了起来，并不给孟鹤堂一个留下好印象的机会，头痛的孟总正好声好气地央求着周九良至少分给他一样来拎，小朋友却傻笑着站在了原地。  
外婆早就倚在院门旁边，笑着看他们两个一路吵闹着从雪中走来，孟鹤堂心里打鼓，却被周九良毫不讲究的一声招呼逗笑：“外婆，我对象来看你咯！”

那年的雪落了许久才停，紧接着就是连续几日的晴天。  
之后的几年，周九良没再在家乡见过那样好的雪，倒是在东北见了几次，孟鹤堂就喜欢他在大雪中没见过世面的样子，笑着揉一个松松散散的雪团，软绵绵地打在他的后背上。  
偶尔因酒醉而感性的深夜，周九良总是在迷蒙中感慨，他与孟鹤堂是多么合契的一对儿，就像雪适合落在广阔起伏的山川，就像星星只应该在微凉的湖水中闪。先前总觉得，就算自己的酒量再怎么差，也不至于给孟鹤堂垫底，但后来，周九良才发现，酒量差并不是一种羞耻。  
因为醉酒而絮絮叨叨的深夜，孟鹤堂总是会揽着他发热胀痛的脑袋，柔软微凉的手指在他太阳穴轻按，他那些不知所云前言不搭后语的醉话统统都有了容身之处，被孟鹤堂及时而温柔的反馈收藏进宝箱中安眠。  
周九良酒醉后就像忽然变成了大人，平时因为别扭不好意思说出来的，对未来的打算，对孟鹤堂的依恋，都在半认真的倾诉中和盘托出；而孟鹤堂醉酒之后就变成了小孩儿，平时拐弯抹角表达的那些感情，都成了直接递到周九良手边的糖，他会直言不讳地挂在周九良脖颈上，温热的嘴唇一张一合，他笑着，撒着娇，说“喜欢你”，说“我爱你”。  
他们之间其实很少这么直接地表达感情，毕竟一切的开始，就是源于不好意思直接向对方说明的一场双向暗恋。  
那些不好意思当面吐露的话，变成一段段消失在风里的电波，变成深夜时甜蜜的呓语，终于在数年之后的今天重见天日。

孟鹤堂这次醉得并不过分，起码没有吐。  
周九良拉开了车门，半抱着孟鹤堂把他塞进副驾驶，系好安全带，再附送一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。去年周九良自己买了一台高尔夫，比孟鹤堂的小甲壳虫大出一点，方便平时跑业务，毕竟孟鹤堂升了总监之后，不好再亲自送他从城南跑到城北。  
跟送出来的同事打了个招呼，周九良就带着晕晕乎乎的孟鹤堂回了家，周九良的驾照考下来之后，接送孟鹤堂应酬出差这件事就没有了第二个可考虑的人选，孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，把手机掏了出来，放在了操控杆旁边：“有电话你就叫醒我，嗯？我困了。”  
周九良正在开车，答应了一声，空出一只手来捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸颊：“睡吧。”

路上已经没多少车了，只有路灯还尽职尽责地亮着，车子没有刻意提高速度，也在二十分钟之内到了家，周九良停好车，看到孟鹤堂的手机亮了一下，二十分钟足够孟鹤堂睡得人事不省，周九良只好拿过了孟鹤堂的手机。  
是一起应酬的领导询问孟鹤堂是否到家，周九良考虑了一下措辞，给对方回复了过去。孟鹤堂还在睡着，眼睫安安静静地阖着，脸颊泛着不正常的红，干脆让他再睡一会儿吧，周九良关掉了车里的顶灯。  
在一起这些年，孟鹤堂的手机周九良没少碰，不过每次都被里头过于商务化和贫乏的内容劝退，除却文书数据，孟鹤堂的手机里只有两人的合照，和偶尔拍下的，周九良下厨做的饭菜。  
周九良坐着无聊，在孟鹤堂的微信中浏览了片刻，这些年孟鹤堂的朋友圈还是那副样子，光秃秃一片，一年到头也难得见他更新，周九良点进了孟鹤堂的朋友圈，在几条内容中滑动了片刻，便从今年划到了前几年。  
他们刚认识的那会儿，沉迷于暗恋的周九良曾彻夜不睡地盯着孟鹤堂贫瘠的朋友圈发呆，因此，他对突然多出来的一张，不符合记忆中画面的一张照片格外在意，那是一张炒饭的照片。

好像没什么特别的，西蓝花点缀的扬州炒饭，配文只有一个小小的太阳，周九良的心脏忽然开始狂跳，因为这条朋友圈被设置成了仅自己可见。  
这是孟鹤堂的秘密，周九良瞥了一眼在副驾驶睡着的孟鹤堂，忽然有些内疚，他好像不该看的，但对爱人的好奇心最终占了绝对的上风，周九良还是点开了那条朋友圈细细查看。明明是在夏末发布的朋友圈，孟鹤堂却又在冬季给自己的朋友圈添上了新的回复，周九良听到自己的心脏在砰砰直跳，那天是他记忆中无论如何都不能忘却的，和孟鹤堂初次相拥的圣诞节。  
“在雪中捉到了夏至日的太阳，我的太阳。”  
周九良记得的，西蓝花，太阳一样圆满金黄的煎蛋，还有炒饭，他大学时最喜欢点的一家外卖。他大学时是个多怪的小孩儿啊，周九良把孟鹤堂的手机还原，放了回去，掏出了自己的手机，他喜欢自言自语，喜欢拍美食照片，还喜欢实习单位的顶头上司。  
手机中那个闲置了许久的小电台记载了周九良无数的过往时光，记载了夏日里孤独的蝉鸣，空谷里没有回音的呐喊，周九良忽然发现，几年前他因为无聊发在这里的那张照片，和孟鹤堂朋友圈的那张几乎一模一样。

“孟孟，”周九良凑了过去，直到能清楚地感觉到孟鹤堂温热的鼻息近在咫尺，他轻吻着孟鹤堂的嘴角，呢喃着他的名字：“醒了没？”  
孟鹤堂随口应了一声，双臂搭上了他的后颈：“几点了？”周九良轻声笑了，他轻抚着孟鹤堂的头发，小声问：“你喜不喜欢我？”孟鹤堂重新闭起了眼睛，他把周九良抱得更紧，像是小孩子抱到了最喜欢的大熊玩偶：“我喜欢你，一直都喜欢你。”  
一直，从一开始。

宿醉醒来，头并没有多痛，只是有点分不清白天黑夜的恍惚感。  
孟鹤堂从枕头和被窝中挣扎出来，揉着自己的脑袋，伸手去摸床头的小座钟，十一点半，孟鹤堂懊恼地“啧”了一声，他很久没有睡到过日上三竿了，这次倒是占了醉酒的便宜，座钟原来的位置上还放着一张纸条，一看就知道是周九良的手笔，  
厨房里做好了温热的粥，就连茶水都已经在保温杯里等了孟鹤堂许久，孟鹤堂下了床，随手摸过了手机，浏览了一下手机积攒了一夜的推送消息，敏感地一眼发现其中夹杂了一条特殊的。  
电台19931028发布了新的节目。  
周九良的电台已经有几年没有更新过了，上一次被孟鹤堂光顾还是几年前第一次与周九良家人相见的那个春节，孟鹤堂楞在原地，忽然有些恍惚，像是回到了几年前的那个时候，自己手下还带着几个小实习生，其中的一个在半夜三更主动发来了好友申请消息。  
没有找到耳机，孟鹤堂随手点开了音频外放，电流的声音在有些嘈杂的背景音中不再明显，更加明显的是汽车发动机有节奏的低声轰鸣，周九良大概是做了许久的心理建设，直到五秒后才忍不住低笑出声：“我知道是你在听，我去上班了，粥记得喝，呃，我爱你。”

孟鹤堂笑了起来，今日是个晴天，圆融温暖的太阳明晃晃地挂在窗边上，等到这太阳再度西沉的时候，只属于他的太阳便要回来了。  
带着足以温暖一个人一生的赤诚爱意，笑着走进家门，等着孟鹤堂回应他一句“我也爱你”。

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特ID：乔是梦的乔


End file.
